Team Possible 01: The Cat and the Monkey
by Sand Lord
Summary: A new teammate joins up with Team Possible: Bast Stoppable. Together with the team Bast must challenge her destiny to save Yamanochi and those she loves from an ancient and terrible evil. Please R&R! Chapter 14 up!
1. Chapter 01: Good and Evil, Night and Day

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Kim Possible, neither the show, nor the characters. They belong to Disney. Blame me for not having enough money to buy them. Then we would see Team Possible: Global Justice Agents. Mine is the plot and the third main character besides Kim and Ron (both of whom belong to the Mouse): Bast.

One thing more: I'm not a native English speaker, so don't sue me for spelling and grammar mistakes.

For better understanding: "indicates speech", 'indicates thoughts'

**(X)**

**Team Possible: The Cat and the Monkey**

**Chapter 1**: Good and Evil, Night and Day

Egypt, 351 A.D.

The great hall was immersed in comfortable darkness; only in its middle was a small place filled with flickering light. Illuminated by a circle of six torches a well muscled, but although athletic man in his early fortieth sat on the floor in the lotus position. He was a good looking man, his noble face showing his Asian origin. Surrounded by four small jade statues resembling monkeys, he seemed calm and composed; his breathing even he was sitting in a relaxed posture. But his stern expression betrayed his otherwise calm appearance, ever so often he looked around in the hall, searching the shadows.

The eyes of the black haired man darted across the dark parts of the hallways, studying the wall paintings and the statues barely visible in the twilight. At last his gaze fell upon the central statue of the hall, showing a beautiful woman with the head of a cat. He marvelled at the masterwork art and in the twilight the finely crafted statue seemed alive and subtly moving.

"What an honour for the goddess", said a female voice from the darkness. "After all these years the great and noble warrior Tochimirou finally pays homage to Bast, goddess of cats, mistress of warriors. At last you DO kneel to her might."

"Au contraire, milady, I have come to you seeking your guidance and help, not to kneel before your goddess." Tochimirou turned around and within seconds he had pinpointed the position of the women, standing in the deep shadows to his right. His heightened senses easily pierced the darkness and he relaxed a bit, seeing that she was not armed or ready for battle. Her sword rested in the scabbard tied to her waist.

"So why have you come here, monkey man? Don't tell me it is because of the times of old."

"As I said, I have come to you seeking your aid. Why don't you come into the light so we might face each other as the warriors we are?" The woman hesitated for a moment, but then stepped forward into the circle of light. Tochimirou rose from his position to greet the woman as she stepped from the shadows. Like him, she was clad in a pair of tight fitting black pants and a corresponding black shirt. Both seemed to be in the same age, but her hair was a cascade of grey silver, prematurely aged by a lifetime of combat. Her face was blank, showing no emotions, but marked with lines of deep and bitter loneliness. Once she had been a beautiful Egyptian woman, but now she looked broken and defeated. Her eyes were unsettling; coloured yellow and slid-eyed like the eyes of a cat. Tochimirou reached out to brush a grey streak from her face, but she moved away from his touch.

"Please, Tochimirou, don't touch me."

"As you wish, Afurida." He took a few steps to reach his backpack and fetched his sword, a long, slightly curved blade, which glistened silvery in the light. He turned around and presented Afurida the blade. "I need your help, Yamanochi is in grave danger." He bowed ever so slightly before her, saluting her with his weapon.

"Then why are you here and not at home, defending the monastery and your … family?" Tochimirou heard the pain in her voice, although she tried her best to hide it.

"Because the danger I speak of will come to the school in the future. Please, let me tell you everything", he begged her with his hand raised, when she opened her mouth to speak: "Fine then, spill it."

"During the last months I had a couple of visions and prophetical dreams. A great danger threatens the very existence of everything I build up during the last few years. If I do nothing, Yamanochi will cease to exist. I'll not allow that to happen", Tochimirou said with determination. "The only way to prevent the destruction of the monastery is the unification of our forces to fight the upcoming darkness, like we did against Viper and his minions."

"I remember those dark times", Afurida said, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"The evil that is to come will even be more dangerous. In the future a new master of the Mystical Monkey Power will be needed. So I will give up my power to have it stored within theses statues." Tochimirou gestured towards the jade monkeys. "Someday in the future the power will return to a worthy champion and he will defend Yamanochi."

"Again I ask you why you came here. Nothing of this concerns me or Bast, for that matter." Afurida looked at him, her anger rising with each word. "I already played my part in this future of yours, or do I have to remember you about certain things?"

Tochimirou laid the sword down and reached again into his backpack. He drew fourth four small cat statues made of jade. "I know you are angry, and you have every right to be. But I did what I had to do, even if it meant hurting you."

"I took the blow that should have killed you", Afurida exploded. "I felt the bite of the Widow Maker and died that day. Only the might of Bast and the power of the Iron Cat Fist kept me alive. I was just the shell of a woman but I loved you none the less. And you left me behind to return to your "fate" and your monastery. Not once in the last ten years you returned to Egypt. And know you stand here, talking of visions and dreams and expect me to help you." Her anger subsided and all that was left was bitterness. She quietly sobbed into her hands.

Tochimirou walked over to her and embraced her in a tight hug. "I hurt you, I know. There is no way I can make it up to you, but to my shame I must admit I want you to do more than just help me." He loosened the hug and presented her the statues. "I want you to give up the Power of the Iron Cat Fist and to place it within these jade cats."

She sniffed and whipped the tears from her face: "You've got to be kidding. I'll die the moment I do that. This time for sure."

"The future master of the Mystical Monkey Power needs the aid of the mistress of the Iron Cat Fist and her sword. Tell me, Afurida, do you know the legend of the three Swords of Foundation?"

"At the beginning of time the Masters of Iron forged three blades, to represent the basic circle of life, the circle of night and day. They blessed these swords with the power of creation itself, to allow their wielders to fight against darkness and evil. The first was Bright Sun, nowadays known as the Lotus Blade. It represents the day. The second was Midnight, forged from black steel it stands for the night. It is the blade I carry." She gently touched the hilt of the sword at her hips. "The last and most powerful was Twilight, the sword of dusk and dawn. But it was tainted when Viper turned away from us and became evil. This sword is now the Widow Maker. An old legend, you know it as well as I do."

"In the future a tyrant will unleash Widow Maker from its grave and once again it'll be used against my descendants. And against the world! My dreams showed me that. Only the combined might of Midnight and the Lotus Blade can stop it. But the swords need to be placed in the hands of capable warriors."

"Why should I listen to you? Go away and leave me alone."

"Please, Afurida, you must help me. The darkness must be stopped; no sacrifice can be too great."

"It is easy for you to say that! You have a life to go back to but I'll be dead." She glared at him. "If you want me even to consider this madness, you should at least answer me one question sincere and honest." Tochimirou nodded. "Why did you leave me?"

The ninja turned around and avoided her gaze. "We have much in common, Afurida, yet we are too different. We are two sides of the same coin, like night and day, light and darkness, bound by fate, but forever apart. This is why I left you."

"There is more to it, you're holding something back. Tell me! NOW!"

"I wanted to have children", Tochimirou sighted, confessing his greatest shame. "But, since you were no more capable of giving birth, I left you."

"Go to hell, Tochimirou. Leave immediately, before I forget myself", Afurida roared at him.

"I need you, Afurida, the future needs you", Tochimirou said reasonably, trying his best to stay calm.

"The future is of no importance, and Yamanochi means nothing to me. Why should I even care? It is important to you, not to me. You left me behind because of it. Why shouldn't I laugh, if Yamanochi falls?" Afurida could see how much her words hurt him. And it felt so good.

"Because there is at least a meaning you can give to your death!" Tochimirou shouted at her. "I had to travel through the town above, through the town of Bubastis to reach this inner sanctum of the temple of Bast. And you know pretty well what I've seen: The city is deserted. You are the last remaining true believer of the cat goddess; her cult has dissolved around you, hasn't it? " Her silence was answer enough. Seeing her hurt expression he continued with a gentle voice: "You withdrew from life, locking yourself up in these old halls, reliving the old times, refusing to participate in the world outside." He laid his hands on her shoulders, looking intensely into her eyes. "Afurida, I will not tell you that I understand you. I never have. Maybe because of this whole 'cat and monkey' thing, but I do know this: Someday there will be a fierce fight, in which my successor will participate. He needs the aid of the cat mistress; and in my dreams there was a young woman standing by his side, aiding him in the struggle. There will be another mistress of the Iron Cat Fist, and she needs your power. If you take your power to the grave, this future girl will die in this battle."

"How can you be certain about all of this? What proof do you have?" Afurida whispered.

Again Tochimirou hugged her closely. "I have no proof, yet I believe in the truth of my visions. I wouldn't have come here, if I wouldn't be convinced of the righteousness of my cause. Do you truly believe I could hurt you again, if it wouldn't be necessary to serve a greater purpose?"

Afurida disentangled herself from his embrace, staring at him full of hatred. "So, there will be a new mistress of the Iron Cat Fist? Do you really, really believe it, beyond any hint of a doubt?"

"Yes."

"Then I will comply to your wishes. I will place my powers in the statues, so that they can find their way to the young woman, someday taking my place." Her voice was frozen like ice crystals. "But I only do it for this girl, not for you or Yamanochi. But beware, Tochimirou, as long as the power of the Iron Cat Fist exists, so will Bast. When I die the goddess will fall asleep, but she will rise again to watch her champion fight. Your future champion better not backstab her as you did me. And I promise you, Tochimirou, when the time has come I shall return from the world beyond to watch out for her in her time of need."

She turned and walked away, disappearing into the shadows, vanishing from sight. Her voice drifted eerie through the hall: "How long will it take you to prepare the ritual?"

"About an hour", Tochimirou answered.

"I shall return by then."

"Where are you going?"

"Making funeral preparations."

**(X)**

Tochimirou laid the body he carried gently into the sarcophagus; he took a moment to carefully arrange the fabric and folds of her funeral robe. The ninja caressed Afuridas face for a moment; before he bent down to kiss her check one last time. "Good bye, Afurida. As long as Yamanochi stands, your sacrifice shall not be forgotten. I'll pray to all gods, yours and mine, that your eternal slumber shall never be disturbed. Farewell."

He closed the lid and stepped out of the tomb into the hallway beyond. Tochimirou activated a hidden switch, then turned and walked away, the last torch in hand. Behind him a huge wall segment silently slid back into place, sealing the tomb, making the entrance undistinguishable from the rest of the corridor. Hopefully this was enough to prevent scavengers and plunderers to locate her resting place. Because now, with Afurida gone, the last defender of Bubastis was dead, and the looting of the city was unavoidable.

The warrior moved silently through the hallways, pausing ever so briefly when a place or a mural painting triggered some hidden memory. Sad smiles hushed across his face, remembering the time when he and Afurida had been a couple; living in these sacred halls, before the time Viper had succumbed to the darkness within his soul. It seemed a lifetime ago. Finally he stepped into the central hall and went over to the base of the statue of Bast. Tochimirou opened a secret compartment and placed two of the four cat statues and the sword Midnight inside, then closed it again. He planned to place the other statues in important places of worship of Bast in Upper and Lower Egypt, where they should wait for the time they would once again be needed by the world.

Tochimirou walked to the entrance of the hall and stopped. He wanted to leave, but something kept him in place. Slowly he extended his senses and searched for the presence that had unsettled him every time he had visited this place. It took a while, but then he felt the slowly fading might of Bast, since the goddess was falling asleep. He smiled, because he new that Afurida would not rest alone in this place and her grave would forever be guarded.

"Hear me, Bast", he shouted, his voice rolling like thunder through the empty halls and vacant corridors. "I, Tochimirou, hereby swear and call upon destiny to testify my vow; that someday the future master of Tai Shing Pec Quar, of the Mystical Monkey Power shall right all the wrongs I did to and amend all the pain I caused Afurida. He shall protect the future mistress of the Iron Cat Fist, even if he has to sacrifice himself for her doing so. My descendents and I shall be bound by honour to this vow till Yamanochi falls."

He doused the torch and left the temple, never to return.

**(X)**

So, this is my first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed reading it and you'll stay in contact with my storyline. I welcome your commentaries, so please review! Last but not least I want to thank one of my best friends, who proofread this chapter. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 02: Summer Time

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Kim Possible, neither the show, nor the characters. Mine is the plot and the third main character besides Kim and Ron (both of whom belong to the Mouse): Bast.

One thing more: I'm not a native English speaker, so don't sue me for spelling and grammar mistakes.

For better understanding: "indicates speech", 'indicates thoughts'

**(X)**

**Chapter 2**: Summer Time

Middelton City, Bueno Nacho

It was a beautiful summer day in Middleton, in fact the best summer day the city has seen so far this year. The bright sunshine seemed like a promise for a wonderful summer. The city bristled with activity, since yesterday school was off for vacation and all pupils and students were having the time of their life going shopping or for a swim. Everything seemed perfect.

Except for one teenager with messy short blond hair, a friendly freckled face, warm brown eyes and a kind, sometimes goofy smile. He wore light brown cargo pants on a red and black shirt. The blond was well known for his optimistic attitude, but today he was a picture of desperation and utter horror was displayed on his face. He sat in a booth in his favourite restaurant, Bueno Nacho, seventh heaven for all worshippers of Mexican fast food. His brow was resting on the table, from time to time softly lifting his head an inch or two, only to let it bump back on the table.

"This…summer…officially…sucks…" he mumbled, each word reinforced by head butting the table.

"You know, even though you are Ron Stoppable, known for the famous proverb "Never be Normal", there is no chance the table will yield to your continuous attacks", the beautiful teenage girl across the table said. She had gorgeous red hair, a perfect face with wonderful green eyes and a trained body, resembling to one of an athlete, clad in red pants and a white top. She observed his antics with an amused smile.

"Very funny, Kim, very funny", the boy called Ron said raising his head. "But this is serious. I'm going to be held hostage for three entire months. I'll sit in a small cell, guarded by an intimidating warden and forced to do slave labour for an uncounted number of hours." The redhead just smiled. "And there will be no salvation, no best friend to cheer me up after a hard days of work. How am I supposed to survive that? Help!" he pleaded with his best little boy voice.

"Ron, turn down the drama!" smiled Kim. The world most famous teenager, renowned crime fighter and captain of the Middleton High cheer squad leaned across the table and gave her best friend a friendly pad on the shoulder. "I told you to watch out, but you didn't listen. I told you around Easter that Mr. Barkin was on warpath, but you had to practise for your Everlot campaign and the Ultra Race 6 competition. No wonder you scored six F's in six tests. And Ms. Wisp said if there was a lower grade, you'd definitely have scored it."

"I won the state championship of Ultra Race for the third time in a row!"

"See, that is something to cheer you up during your time in…"

"Please don't say it!"

"…summer school", Kim merciless continued. With a deep sigh the head of the blond plumed back on the table. "And for best friends, Rufus will there with you." The mentioned pink naked mole rat climbed from his home in Ron's cargo pants onto the table, chirping reassuring sounds. "See?"

"I'd rather be with you, KP." Rufus blew him a raspberry. "You know how I meant it, buddy. No offence." The rodent nodded in agreement. "Non taken", it chirped.

"Ron, this is serious, ok? We want to go to college together, so you have to improve you grades. You flunked in English and maths, so you should be grateful that Mr. Barkin gives you this chance so you haven't got to repeat this year."

"But we still have two more years in high school. Why this summer?" Ron whined.

"Ron, you're absolutely hopeless", Kim laughed. She became serious again: "You do want to go to college, don't you?"

"Yes", Ron said reluctantly.

"Good, because I want you to go there with me. I couldn't stand any sort of school without you."

"That's very sweet, you know", Ron said. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"Keep that in mind, because if you want to stay with me, like you did since pre-k, then you have to START WORKING!" Ron winced under Kim's accusing intonation. She continued softer: "I know you aren't dim-witted. You're just a sloth who doesn't work hard enough. I think summer school will do you good. So promise me that you will do your best."

"Yeah, I'll give my best", Ron said admitting defeat. "But what's with the missions? Then I can be with you, can't I?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Ron, you know as good as I do that villains don't work during summer, it's just not their favourite time of the year, so they won't compose any evil schemes or villainous plots. Shego goes on vacation and Drakken can't even find the exit of his lair without her. The Seniors are in the Caribbean, Duff Killigan and DNAmy are in jail and Frugal Lucre was grounded by his mother. And according to Wade and Global Justice nobody has seen Monkey Fist for the past five months. A fat chance that any kind of emergency will come up."

"We could fake one!"

"RON!" Kim glared at him. "I can't even believe you said that!"

"Said what?" asked a beautiful girl with chocolate coloured skin, brown eyes and black wavy hair, which extended all the way down to her waist. She wore a red summer dress that accented her beauty. She had just arrived at the table, holding a tray with a naco and a drink.

"Saved by the bell", Ron cheered. Seeing Kim giving him an evil look he quickly jumped up. "Be right back, gonna grab some more snackage!" he said and bolted towards the counter.

"You have him on the run, girl", the newcomer said smiling and taking place in the booth. "So, what's the sitch?"

"Hello Monique." Kim greeted her best female friend, grinning about Monique using her famous trademark slogan. "Just making sure he knows why he's in summer school. But what's with you? I thought you're working today?"

"I've taken the day off, since I have to pack and make preparations. I'm leaving tomorrow", Monique said between bites.

"So, you're going on vacation. Where to?"

Moniques face lid up like a spotlight: "I'm going with you. Mr. Barkin called the store this morning, telling me that, because Ron has to stay behind now, there was a free place on the team bus and he still needs some help looking after the squad. So I called HQ and got clearance for three month of paid absence. In front of you sits the official Club Banana representative to the winning team of the First Annual Sponsorship Competition for High School Cheerleaders, courtesy of Club Banana."

"Monique, that's great. This is the best summer ever. I knew it was a great idea to take part in this contest." Kim excitedly exclaimed. The two friends soon got carried away, chatting about their plans on the three month training program and national tour the squad had won two month ago.

Ron came back from the counter with a tray full of goodies and sat down next to Monique. He wolfed down his food in his usual predatory manner, barely paying attention to the conversation of the girls. Beside him Rufus dove face first into his share, a bowl full of cheese nachos with extra Diablo sauce.

"Ron!" Kims voice yanked him back from his personal paradise of cheese, meat and beans to the harsh reality of a ruined summer. "I'm going over to Monique, helping her getting her stuff ready. See you tomorrow, ok?"

"You bet. I wouldn't want to miss your great departure", Ron said giving her one of his goofy smiles.

"See you around, Ron", Monique said to him. "Have a nice summer."

"Couldn't hold back, could you?" the blonde asked with wounded dignity. Monique just shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't forget your promise, Ron", Kim said while leaving. Then she paused a second and returned to the table. Bending down she gave him a quick peck on the check. "Just to make sure you keep trying." They left, waving to him a last time before they disappeared through the door.

Immediately Ron's smile faded. He looked down on his stuffed rodent friend and picked him up. "Time to go home and face the music, buddy. You think mom's still upset?" Rufus barely managed a nod. Both of them remembered the day the letter from school had arrived, telling his parents about his recent failures and his extra time in school. His mother had blown up at him immediately, while his father had sadly scolded him about it. They were still miffed about him. "You know, Rufus, sometimes I wish I had a sibling, so Mom and Dad would have to split up their attention concerning education and not always concentrate on mine." He put his friend back into his pocket.

Downcast he left the restaurant, only to bump into somebody. Ron quickly mumbled an apology and looked up, only to see two dangerously narrowed eyes focusing on him. They belonged to a gorgeous teenage girl with shoulder long brown hair, a perfect tan and shining grey-blue eyes and a curvaceous body. She was clad in a dark red miniskirt and a slightly darker tank top. The beauty was accompanied by a couple of the most popular girls from school and half of the offensive line of the Middelton Mad Dogs.

"Ah, sorry there, Bon-Bon", Ron started again apologetic, only to be awarded with a cold look, able to freeze the whole African desert within seconds.

"Get out of my way, loser", the girl snarled. "And don't call me by that name; it's for friends only, not for freaks and nerds like you. Brigg, remove this offence!"

"As you wish, Bonnie", the boy she was with said and advanced towards Ron. Seeing the hulking brute Brigg Flagg, one of the most feared bullies from school, coming his way Ron hastily retreated, only to bump into the door, thereby blocking his escape. It took only a second until Brigg had fetched him by his shirt and roughly shoved him out of the way. "Next time I won't be so gentle, so beat it, geek!" He pushed Ron hard in the chest, causing him to fall down on his butt. The group laughed.

"Learn your place, loser", Bonnie said, looking at him coldly. "And I believe summer school is a good place to start." More laughter. "Lets go, our wimp here has to go his loser ways." The group pushed past him and went into the building.

"Man, this day really sucks", Ron said rubbing his buttocks after getting up. Rufus poked his head out of his pocket and agreed. He went home only to be grounded for going out without asking during his probation time.

**(X)**

"Ronald Dean Stoppable", said an angry voice somewhere near his bed. The in this harsh way approached teenager cracked one of his eyes open, just to see the volcano, that once was his mom, standing in the doorway. Martha Stoppable usually was a gentle and caring mother, but right now her son was testing her patience. "There is no way that you can be on time even once in your life, isn't it. For your information, it's 8:30 in the morning. Kimberly will depart in about thirty minutes and summer school will start right after that. Now get moving." With these words she left his room. It took about 15 second until her words finally found their way into his sleepy mind. But then he got up with a start.

He jumped out of bed and right into yesterday's cloth, having no time to look for something better. Although he kept his room neat and tidy, thanks to mom's constant pressure, he could not afford to loose even one minute. A quick trip to the bathroom later he gently picked up Rufus, grabbed his schoolbag and ran downstairs. Quitting the last five steps he jumped to the first floor only to hear the familiar "Ronald, don't do that" from the kitchen. He dashed into said room to grab a bite. "Bye, Mom, gotta run!" he yelled on his way to the door.

"Ronald, wait", his father called after him. Reluctantly Ron turned around to see his middle aged father walking towards him out of his home office. On the contrary to his serious wife David Newton Stoppable had a humorous nature, but at the moment he was looking at his son with a deep frown.

"Yes?"

"You come home right after school, no trips to Bueno Nacho or the Possibles, do you understand?"

"Of course, Dad. I'll come home right after school" he said sadly. He had hoped for at least some fun, but even that little hope was crushed.

His father came over, blinked at him like he was a secret agent and pressed the key to his scooter into his hand: "You'll never make it on time, go and use the scooter. I'm going to distract Mom, so get away quickly. And give our best wishes to Kimberly." Louder he continued: "Now remember to work hard or we'll disconnect your phone AND your computer. Good bye."

Flashing his father a grateful smile Ron dashed out of the house and into the garage. He sneaked the scooter down the drive; once he reached the street he ignited the engine and quickly drove towards school.

**(X)**

Mr. Stoppable went to the kitchen to pull of his distraction. Upon entering he could see that his wife was angry. "You couldn't just leave him alone. You had to give him access to the scooter."

"Who, me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, you, and don't try do deny it. I can see the drive from here, you know?"

"He needs to see Kimberly before she leaves. They are best friends and have never been separated this long. And to be honest, it hurts me to see him so downcast."

"Ron needs to learn discipline and how to work hard. His grades are even worse than yours before we met", Ms. Stoppable stated. "I wonder where he got his carelessness from?" she asked him pointedly.

Mr. Stoppable chuckled. "Good point. But I had a reason to improve and so will he. Just trust him, and after a while we'll see that everything is going to be all right." He embraced and kissed her. After a second she returned his kiss, admitting defeat.

"You always persuade me that way. I need to watch out for you, mister, I'm getting soft."

He kissed her again and they just stood there holding each other. "You know, it would have been nice to have another child. But after the miscarriage I was just too scared", Ms. Stoppable said quietly. "I would have loved to have a daughter."

"It's alright, honey. We must believe in the Lord and that everything serves a greater purpose." They continued to hold each other, but then the telephone disturbed their moment of peace. Reluctantly Mr. Stoppable led go of his wife and walked over to the phone.

"Hello, Stoppable residence, David Stoppable speaking." He listened a few seconds before answering. "Just one moment, Principal Singer, I'll turn on the speaker."

**(X)**

Ron raced to school and parked his scooter in one of the parking lots. He ran around the corner to the front entrance and stopped in his tracks when he got a clear view at the bus. Instead of the old school bus that normally served as transport for the squad a huge double-decker coach stood in front of the school. It was painted in dark blue with golden accents and the name "Middelton High Cheer Squad" was written in capital letters on both sides.

'Wow', Ron thought. 'Club Banana really gets a job done.' After overcoming the first surprise the blond quickly made his way towards the crowd of people busy loading the coach. He easily recognised the members of the squad because of their blue and yellow cheerleading uniforms. He greeted them and their parents, but didn't pay much attention to them, searching for a special face…

"Ron, over here!" called a familiar female voice. Ron turned to see the Drs. Possible and Kim's brothers standing with vice-principal Barkin. He quickly went over to greet them.

"Good morning, all you Possibles, good morning, Sir."

"Stoppable, you know that summer school is about to start, don't you? You better not be late for class", Barkin said to him in his usual commanding manner.

"Of course I know, Sir, just saying goodbye to KP."

Barkin nodded. "Ok, Stoppable. Oh, before I forget it, Principal Singer wants to see you in her office ASAP."

Ron gulped. "I'll go as soon as possible."

"All right, people, listen up! We got to get started, so get into the bus. Departure in five minutes!" Barkin barked, his voice drowning out all conversation. Immediately the crowd moved towards the bus.

"Ron, how are you doing?" Kim's mother asked. "We feel sorry for and that you can't travel with the team."

"Thanks, Ms. P., but I'm doing fine. And there is no one sorrier than me about this." He gave her a brave smile. "Maybe it's good for something, I might actually understand maths."

"Keep this spirit, Ronald, and you will do fine", Dr. Possible laughed.

"We're sorry for you, too", Jim and Tim, Kim's twin brothers, interfered. "But we'll visit as often as we can."

Hearing this Ron started to look around in mock alarm. "Oh no, gotta run!" Seeing his expression the twins broke down in giggles. "Thank you guys, I'll be looking forward to this", Ron said tussling their hair.

"Ron, I'm so happy you came", said a melodic voice behind him.

"I promised, didn't I? And it's not like you are going away forever", Ron said turning around. Behind him stood Kim in her cheerleader uniform; smiling one of her maddening sweet smiles.

"You better keep your promise to study hard and get better grades, or else I 'm going to kick your sorry ass all around school", the redhead said with a scowl.

"I'll study hard, I promise. No need for idle threats", Ron said laughing. He always could tell if she was seriously angry or just kidding him like now.

"Possible, get on the bus, now!" the voice of Barkin interrupted them.

Running from one person to another, Kim hugged her family and told them good bye. When she came to her best friend she pulled a small package out of her backpack and pressed it into his hands. "A little something I got from Wade for you", Kim explained, giving Rufus a friendly stroke on the head. Then she hugged Ron fiercely. "See you in three month, but I'll call as often as I can."

Ron nodded; he was too choked to speak by her hug, but finally managed a cheerful statement; at least he hoped it would sound cheerful. "Have fun, Kim. Don't worry about me; you know the Ronster will keep his spirit up."

Kim nodded at his words, but then an unknown emotion sneaked into in her eyes. She kissed him briefly on the lips, then turned and ran to the bus, waving at her parents. Ron was totally shocked by her bold move; the sound of the starting engine snapped him out of his amazement. Seeing the bus leave he began to wave, showing the happiest smile since being condemned to summer school, the feeling of her lips brushing against his was still dominating his mind.

**(X)**

Second chapter done. Again I must thank my friend for proofreading, what I gladly do. Thank you, buddy! I know there's not much action in here, but I need to set the stage. I hope you stay with me; the next chapter will follow soon. And please Review!


	3. Chapter 03: Surprises

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Kim Possible, neither the show, nor the characters. The plot and Bast are mine.

By now you know that I'm not a native English speaker, so I won't bother you with the excuse normally posted here. And (the last time, I promise) for better understanding: "indicates speech", 'indicates thoughts'

Author's note: The story starts after the fourth year of secondary school, about two years before graduation from high school. In my story Kim and Ron recently turned 16. Since I'm not an American myself I hope this is the right age for this class.

And a second one: I started with following prerequisites according the interaction of my story and the series: The events in "Crush" played last autumn; the "Exchange" took place about March and "Emotion Sickness" struck them a month before the end of the school year in May.

And now back to the story!

One more thing: I had the thought on the moodulators myself, before I read "Crossroad" by MtnRon, a story I highly recommend. No offence meant here, we just came up with the same idea.

**(X)**

**Chapter 3**: Surprises

Middleton High

Ron stood on the street outside of school, trying to comprehend the feelings Kim's kiss had triggered. 'You know, there is no chance this meant anything more than a goodbye to the best friend she leaves behind for several months', said the self-conscious half of his mind. 'She sees you as a close friend, a comrade-in-arms, the guy she can trust with the knowledge about her Cuddle Buddies, but not as a Possible love interest. Forget about it, school's waiting.'

The other part, the one that kept urging him to just tell Kim about his true feelings, disagreed. 'Maybe it's a sign KP sees things different now. She had no boyfriend since the Mankey-Incident on Valentines Day. We should go ahead and try, because we love her and can hope for a chance, this time for sure.' - 'Oh, please', voice number one retorted. 'We're arguing about our feelings about one year now, and I thought we agreed "best friend" and "girlfriend" don't fit together. Do I have to remind you of the moodulators and how Kim and we agreed to forget about this?'

Suddenly a third voice interfered in the quarrel, the seldom heard voice of the teenage hero and master of the Mystical Monkey Power: 'Would you two shut your pie holes. We've been loving her for ages and we've been fighting and will fight for her safety and her happiness because of it. We'd do everything for her, which includes standing up against monkey freaks and blue skinned arch villains. We should not think too much about the kiss, just be happy we got it and now we should see how things are developing. At least we have three month to come to a decision according our feelings for KP. And finally get into your stubborn head, that we LOVE her! And now shut up, Mrs. P. is coming our way!' With that the three voices, generally known as Ron Stoppable, fell silent, leaving him with a fundamental truth: He was in love with Kim, no way to deny it or to stash it away again. Just one word to say: Booyah!

While his internal debate raged on and all of his voices finally agreed, the blond barely registered the crowd leaving the school square until Mrs. Possible approached him: "So, Ronald, we'll head home now. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"I would like to, Mrs. P., but I'm grounded for at least the rest of the week. I went to Bueno Nacho yesterday to see Kim without permission, to spend some time with her before she leaves. I miss her already." Realising what he just said, he stroked his hair with an uneasy gesture. After he was lost in his thoughts about his favourite redhead for several seconds, he turned his attention back to the auburn haired brain surgeon, blushing crimson. "I have to go now, Principal Singer is waiting." He waved her goodbye before hurrying away. "I'll come over in few days, gotta run now, bye!"

Kim's mother gazed after the rapidly retreating blond with an amused smile, a knowing look in her eyes. 'Young love's so sweet, I sure hope this works out alright', she thought, remembering her own teenage days.

She turned to her husband, displaying the infamous "Possible Puppy Dog Pout" on her face: "Why don't we get a babysitter for the twins and go out tonight, my treat?" As expected her husband instantly caved.

**(X)**

Ron quickly walked through the school's hallways towards the principal's office, wondering what to expect from this surprised call. Normally Barkin handled disciplinary issues, being an ex-soldier and retired drill instructor seemed to help a lot in dealing with pupils. Even the bullies feared his office and did everything to avoid his detention class. Principal Singer was a totally different person; she had been a student during the flower-power era and a glowing admirer of the peace movement. She was the reason Middleton High was not only famous for its basketball and football team, but although for its drama club, orchestra and jazz band. The queen of the rumour mill, Monique, had told Ron on one occasion that outside of school Barkin and Singer were a couple, but like every good teenager this thought totally freaked him out.

Ron finally reached his destination and knocked on the door. But instead of an invitation to enter the door was opened from the inside. Principal Singer stood in the doorway, holding a few files in hand. She was a woman in her late forties with shoulder long brown hair and a friendly face. She wore blue jeans on a wide-sleeved white blouse. Seeing him she smiled: "Oh, there you are, Ronald. Go ahead inside; I'll just stash these files away. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She opened the door wider and gestured him to come in. Then she walked outside towards the file storage.

Ron walked into her office and took a moment to tale a look around. He knew Barkins office inside out by now, but this was something new. He noticed the framed school and university degrees (from Harvard, no less) and the labelled picture gallery of award winning school teams and orchestras. There were pictures of her and her family, of old friends from university and Woodstock. At a special place between some awards hung a picture showing a brown haired hippie girl hugging a young sergeant Barkin. Ron quickly turned away from the picture only to see one showing Kim and himself in their mission clothes. It was actually a very nice picture, not that spooky shot Channel 8 always showed. He read the label: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable, world famous crime fighters. Ron felt flattered.

"Aren't we a little bit curious?" asked Mrs. Singer from the door, leaning against the frame watching him.

For the second time in fifteen minutes Ron turned bright red. "Sorry, Mrs. Singer."

"Its okay Ronald, sit down please." She sat down at her desk and Ron took the seat across from hers. He noticed the thick folder lying in front of her. "These are your files and I must admit I've seen better pupils. Very low to average grades, except for home economics in which you excel, discipline problems, you're constantly late and you don't take part in school activities except the cheer squad. Although I need to confess I like the Middelton Mad Dog routine."

Ron smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Singer."

"James, I mean Mr. Barkin and I agreed on something has to be done to improve your grades and summer school seemed a good idea. But now we've something better to offer." Ron listened up. "I received a call from the Yamanochi Boarding School in Japan. I think you already know this school."

"Yes, I was there on exchange in March."

"It seems you made quite an impression on Yamonochi's principal, Mr. Master Sensei. He asked about your current performance and I had to admit that you weren't doing well in your assignments. He then offered a three month scholarship in Yamanochi, to help you catch up in your studies."

"He did? I mean, that's great! Can I go, please?"

"Ronald, you must understand that this is not a reward. I'll let you go, but only because it's a boarding school with a very, very good reputation. I made perfectly clear to Mr. Master Sensei that you not only have to study, but to study hard. He promised me that he will take care of your schedule and your studies in person."

Ron gulped. He new Master Sensei would keep his promise and that he had serious work coming his way, but he didn't care. "But what about my parents? They'll never agree to this!"

"Actually they have. I've called them about half an hour ago and they agreed. After your return you have to take specials tests and the grades of these tests will affect your report card for the last year. And I expect your grades to be at least above average. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Singer."

She handed him an envelope. "This contains the necessary papers and your ticket reservation. You'll fly tomorrow morning from Middleton International. You may take the day off to prepare for your journey."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Singer. I'll give my best; I'll improve and get better grades."

"That's what we expect from you, since you're representing Middleton High. You may go now", Mrs. Singer said. Ron already stepped out into the hallway when she called after him: "Ronald! For all that, have a nice summer!"

**(X)**

The way home was a quick blur, after what seemed to be seconds Ron found himself packing his backpack with only the most necessary things. He remembered the long march from the road up to the peak of Mount Yamanochi, but this time he'd be prepared.

"Better take some of my school books with me; I think Master Sensei would like to see them", he told Rufus, who sat upon his desk munching on a chocolate bar. He gripped his schoolbag and emptied the contents on his bed. Along with his books, the package Kim gave him fell onto the blanket as well.

"Man, I totally forgot about that." He picked up the parcel and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a small, red device in size of hand-held pocket game with blue buttons. "Rufus, that's the Kimmunicator! Wait a moment, the colours are all wrong! Wasn't there a note somewhere?" He searched through the discarded wrapping paper and found a small letter, written in Kim's delicate hand writing.

_Dear Ron,_

_Wade and I came up with this little surprise for you, so we can stay in touch, even if your parents don't allow you access to the phone. Don't get carried away and surf the Net or play your games 24-7 wherever you go; this is just for emergencies. And for my calls, of course. I'm truly sad that you can't come with us, but I hope this makes it a bit easier for you to cope with the summer. Call you soon!_

Love, KP 

Ron read the note a few times and then, full of excitement, he activated the Kimmunicator. The screen lid up in the usual green and black manner, but instead of the letters KP it said RS. After a few seconds the letters were replaced by Wade, Team Possible's computer genius and gadget engineer. As usual the Afro-American teenage genius was sitting in front of his computer drinking a soda, surrounded by all kinds of technological gimmicks.

"Hi, Ron, finally opening your present, I see. So, you like it?"

"It totally rocks, Wade. You're truly a genius."

"No need to exaggerate here, it's no big", Wade said smiling. "So how's school?"

"I'm not at school, but at home. Guess what, I'll go on exchange to Japan for whole summer break!"

"Congrats! Just barely escaped the Barkin trap, huh?"

"It's an educational trip, I'll study there. But you can call me anytime something's cooking."

"Is that your trademark slogan?" Wade chuckled. "It suits you."

Ron smiled. "I talk to you again after my arrival in Japan. Bye, Wade."

Wade told him to greet Rufus, then waved him goodbye and closed the line. Ron deactivated his Kimmunicator and stowed it away safely in his backpack. He took Rufus and went downstairs for a snack. 'Oh, yes', he thought, 'summer is improving rapidly'.

**(X)**

The squad was on the road for about two hours now and finally even the most excited cheerleaders had settled down in one of the comfortable seats. The bus was sheer extravagance, equipped with a small bathroom, a kitchen compartment and all sorts of entertainment; from DVD equipped TV's to videogames and even stereos with head phones for every passenger. Most of the girls were on the first floor watching TV, while Monique was searching for her best friend. She climbed up to the second floor where she found Kim sitting in the front row, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Monique asked upon reaching her.

"Just a book about famous Global Justice missions, a present I got from Ron for my birthday." She showed her the cover. "Don't you have fun watching TV?"

"No. I don't need to hear Bonnie drooling about one boy or another. But I got a question I've been itching to have answered."

"Shoot."

"What's with the kiss you gave Ron back at school? And what was in the package?"

"The package was a Kimmunicator. He's been a part of the team for so long, he deserved to have his own."

"And you can call him whenever you want. Smooth move, girl."

"Monique, it's no big. We're partners, and partners need a way to communicate with each other. And for the first part, the kiss, it was just a peek. Still I am not going to see him in flesh for three month. So not the drama."

"If you say so. Just a peek. On the mouth. OK."

Kim put down her book to stare at her friend. "What are you trying to say, Monique?"

"Me? Nothing. I was just wondering, because you never kissed him on the lips before. But you're partners, so no big story and nothing to make a fuss about, right?"

"OK, Monique, truth time", Kim sighted. "But this stays between the two of us, all right? No telling."

"Of course", Monique said earnestly. "We're best friends; I won't betray your trust."

"I'm not entirely sure about my feelings for Ron, not anymore. Ever since the sitch with the moodulators I've come to see him in another way. More teenaged boy, less childhood friend."

"Come on, he's the same old goof he ever was. Just plain old Ron, the nerd with bad grades, who always slumps, who always embarrasses himself and you, who always endangers your missions although he's just the sidekick…"

"MONIQUE! How can you say that? He's the sweetest, gentlest and most caring guy I know and we're partners on the missions. He's more than just the distraction, he knows how to fight but the media always ignores him. And, actually, Ron has a well trained body and a nice firm butt…" Seeing Monique's smug expression Kim stopped. "Very funny", she said blushing.

"So you feel more for him then just friendship. That's great; you'd be a great couple!" Monique said with deep conviction. "I like Ron; he does his thing and doesn't care about others opinions. So, why the doubts?"

"I'm just not sure. I've talked to the professor who invented the moodulaters. Actually I gave him a piece of my mind for inventing a device capable to create human emotions. I was in a full rant when he told me they do not create but only enhance emotions. Existing emotions."

"And under their influence you fell for Ron, hook, line and sinker", Monique stated. "But that should show a thing or two, shouldn't it? You really do more than just like him."

"I practically threw myself at him, but he dumped me. Well, not really, because he knew something was wrong and didn't take advantage of me. That was totally sweet, but it shows he doesn't see me that way, I mean romantically. We had a long talk and agreed to forget about it and went back to being best friends. Very close, very special, crime fighting sort of friends, but just friends."

"But that's not enough for you", Monique said with concern.

"I just don't want to endanger our friendship. As long as I don't know about his feelings, his feelings about me, I'll keep it the way it is now. I don't want to hurt him nor shatter our friendship. And I must admit I'm a little bit glad he's not around on this trip, which gives me time to sort this thing out."

Monique nodded. "You now, if you need to talk, I'll be there for you."

Kim smiled at her: "I know, Monique, and I'm grateful." But then she turned and looked out of the window, so that Monique would not see her slightly wetting eyes. "I just wish there wasn't so much at stake between us. I can't afford to loose him. He's the best thing that ever happened to me in my life."

**(X)**

Ron stepped past the waterfall and onto the rope bridge leading to the gate of Yamanochi. It was a crystal clear day fading into a beautiful sunset here in northern Japan, although it hadn't been such a warm day as he had expected. The blond walked forward confidently; he felt very much at home here in the mountains of Hokkaido. The factor that he approached the site of his greatest victory lent wings to his feet. But there was more, he could feel the might of the Lotus Blade calling him, which was unexpected and slightly disturbing.

Behind him Yori silently followed along. The beautiful black haired Asian girl and trained ninja understood his feelings and respected his need for silence. After stepping through the gate of the school, they were greeted by the familiar figure of Master Sensei, a small, yet sprightly old man, clad in yellow and red robes and with an impressive and well groomed white beard. His face showed no sign of emotion, yet his eyes twinkled with pride as he saw the master of the Mystical Monkey Power stepping once again onto the sacred ground of the monastery.

"Greetings, Stoppable-san", he said bowing slightly. "Yamanochi is proud to have you staying here once again. Your deeds as a warrior hero are not forgotten."

"You honour me way to much, Sensei", Ron answered. "But it feels good to be here again."

"We have prepared for your arrival, in your room you will find everything you need. We have arranged a schedule by which you shall proceed in your studies." Master Sensei led them through the courtyard to one of the tower-like buildings typical for the school. "I'd advice you to rest now, your training begins tomorrow. Yori, please show him to his room."

"It will be my honour, Master Sensei", Yori said. "Please follow me, Ron-san." She led him into the building and to a huge room furnished in traditional Japanese style. "These are your quarters, Ron-san. I hope you'll find everything to your liking."

"Am I not supposed to stay in the dorm with the other students? I mean, I'm flattered by this, but isn't it too much?"

"You are a man of honour, Ron-san; you don't want to be treated differently from us, the other students. But you proved yourself as the true master of the Mystical Monkey Power and as the rightful wielder of the Lotus Blade." She enclosed the room with a gesture. "These were the quarters of Tochimirou, the ancient founder of Yamanochi. It is tradition that only a master of Tai Shing Pec Quar shall live here. You are the first in over fifteen hundred years. You'll find your schedule on you desk. I shall come back in the morning to accompany you to your training. Rest well." She left.

Ron walked around the room and took a close look at the furniture. All were masterly crafted and beautiful adorned with lotus blossoms. Rufus scampered down his leg to take a look himself. Ron went to the desk and looked at the papers lying on top of it. The uppermost was his schedule and reading it he visibly paled. "Oh boy", he said showing it to Rufus. "I will never be able to life through this."

**(X)**

The first week was harsh, really harsh. Ron stood up at four o'clock in the morning, for the first training session until eight. Then he had breakfast and school until one or two in the afternoon. The lunch was followed by a second training session until supper at eight in the evening and two more school lessons, repeating the subjects from the morning or teaching him social skills like dancing or cooking traditional Japanese food, for which he developed a taste, especially for sushi. When he asked Yori about these subjects she just shrugged her shoulders: "A ninja might need to infiltrate a social function. So Yamanochi trains us for such an occasion." The fights were even worse. Master Sensei put him up against advanced students and they truly swiped his butt all over the floor. On the first evenings he was so sore that only the total exhaustion of the day let him fall asleep.

But he improved. By the end of the second week he defeated up to four opponents from the middle classes with ease and fought the advanced students to a stalemate. Master Sensei taught him to free his mind from everything unnecessary and to focus on the combat situation. Without distraction the Mystical Power flowed freely in him, allowing him to learn combat skills much faster than other students. His grades improved along with his fighting skills. Hitomi-sensei, an attractive university student, graduate from Yamanochi and coming close to being a genius like Wade, became his summer school teacher. She used much more effective methods than the usual chalk and talk to teach him things, like using his interest in cooking or his knowledge of computer games to emphasize the lessons. His problems with maths faded quickly. English was more difficult, he just didn't have a knack of literature. She showed him ways to understand its contents none the less. Understanding this stuff pleased him and he actually developed interest in his studies.

After the third week he was able to even defeat the advanced students one on one and fought groups to a draw. Seeing his progress Master Sensei extended his school work to a point where he was able to repeat all of last years subjects just during summer break. Thanks to the intensive learning environment and Hitomi-sensei's tireless efforts he finally became a good student. Still no Kim Possible, but he tried.

Before the end if the sixth week, Ron was capable of defeating every student in Yamanochi except two: Yori, who was the only one still capable of defeating him (she was nearly as good as Kim) and Hirotaka, who could stall him. Also they were evenly matched, both of them new it was only a question of time until Hirotaka would loose. The two had a very rough start and after that their relation cooled down even more. They began a fierce competition in everything, including the topic "Who impresses Yori most". Their competition continued about three weeks until Yori straightened them both out, telling them to stop their childish antics and to grow up. After that, they actually became friends, because none of them dared to anger Yori again.

During these weeks, Ron and Kim spoke about every three or four days with each other, using the Kimmunicators. They just hadn't enough time to speak more often. Usually Kim would tell him about their training. They had a choreographer now and were really making progress. The squad stayed in a training camp near San Francisco, and made sightseeing tours across the country from there. Club Banana truly made it an unforgettable summer. Ron on the contrary had told her he was in Japan, again, but didn't tell her anything else, because of his promise to Master Sensei to keep the true nature of Yamanochi a secret. It wasn't hard to distract her, because, if allowed, Kim would keep on blabbering for hours about their travels. It hurt a bit to see her so excited but not being able to be there with her, but it made Ron study and train even harder, to keep the promise he gave her at all costs.

**(X)**

At the end of the sixth week Ron sat down for lunch with Yori and Hirotaka at their usual spot, a small backyard near the well of Yamanochi creek. It was a quiet, secluded place, overshadowed by a wonderful cherry blossom tree, far away from the training grounds.

"I really like this place", Ron said. "It's always so calm." He placed Rufus on the table, who immediately started to ravage his meal.

"Your soul is restless, Ron-san. The training is hard and expectant, but here you can listen to your heart without distractions." Yori looked at him closely. "There is a person who is constantly on your mind, somebody you love very much. Here you can hear her voice talking to you from the distance."

"You're mistaken."

"You have the heart of a warrior, Ron-san." Hirotaka said from his usual place under the tree. "A warrior's heart is not suited for lying."

"Ron-san, you must learn to listen to the voice inside your heart, for it is important that you understand…" Yori was interrupted by the familiar four-note ring of the Kimmunicator.

Ron pulled the device from the special pocket in his ninja suit and opened the line, careful not to show too much of himself or his ninja friends. "Hello Wade, what's cooking?"

"Ron, I've got a huge surprise for you. It's time you go solo."

**(X)**

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! In know, more setting the stage, but next chapter will see some action. And I thank my buddy for checking this chapter!


	4. Chapter 04: Unexpected Visitors

_Disclaimer_: All hail Disney, because they own the show. The plot and Bast are mine.

You know, not native English, et cetera, et cetera.

**(X)**

**Chapter 4**: Unexpected Visitors

Abandoned Industrial Complex, Hokkaido, Japan

Three dark shadows silently made their way through the northern Japanese woodlands towards an old abandoned industrial complex. In the pale moonlight they were nearly invisible beneath the low branches and the brushwood, so only a skilled observer would have been able to discover them. They were clad in black, tight fitting ninja suits and wore black cowls, leaving only their eyes to be seen. Even the skin around their eyes was blackened. They were armed with swords, tied to their backs, as well as quarterstaffs and daggers, fasted to their calves.

Every few steps they stopped and looked around, searching the surroundings for severe obstacles or patrolling guards. They reached the edge of the woods and crouched low, observing the great clearing in the mountain forest. The clearing was built on with several buildings; old production halls, a crumbled admin building and a nearly destroyed laboratory complex. Between them old truck wrecks and stacks of leaking oil barrels made it impossible to keep the whole complex under surveillance. The compound laid in darkness, only one of the old halls was illuminated by soft lights.

Ron pulled his Kimmunicator from its pocket and contacted Wade. "Wade, we're in position on the edge of the complex. News from the Drakken front?"

"I'll need a few minutes to complete my scans. Stay down."

Ron nodded and closed the line. His thoughts revolved around the mission. 'My first solo mission.' Ron smiled under his cowl. 'I have trained for this; and Yori and Hirotaka are the best students Yamanochi has to offer.' He turned his head and looked at them; both were highly concentrated but gave him reassuring signs in the secret ninja sign language when they noticed his looks. 'I'll make you proud, Kim. I'll show you that I can do more than just goofing up or bringing you in danger.'

_Flashback_

"Hello Wade, what's cooking?"

"Ron, I've got a huge surprise for you. It's time you go solo."

"You're kidding, right? Really, what's on your mind? A damsel named Leia in distress?"

"Funny, naco boy, but we've got no time for lame jokes. The Japanese air traffic control established radar contact with an unidentified plane about an hour ago. They called it, but the pilot didn't respond to commands and evaded approaching F15 fighter jets by diving below the radar. I checked the monitored signals and the radar scans by the Japanese military: it was a DrakkTech Mark 5 hover transport. The Japanese military lost contact, but I was able to locate the machine on the ground. About twenty miles southeast of your current position is an old industrial complex. I checked its power consumption; there are signs of constant low-power usage since February. And now it's powering up."

"Drakken, no doubt. But it seems that he's without Shego, she would never be so stupid to let herself get caught by radar or the military", Ron said frowning. Didn't Kim say villains don't work during summer? "Isn't that highly unusual, I mean, Drakken alone and at this time of the year?"

"Exactly what I was thinking. The question is: what is Drakken up to, without Shego in an old abandoned industrial site. It can't be that big, but it makes me curious."

"You want me to go on a recon run. In and out without being noticed."

"We need some information about Drakken's plans. I know it is a real mission, danger included, but I know you can do it. Besides, Drakken is without his spandex clad fighting machine and I've contacted Global Justice, they are ready to move in if we need their assistance."

"What about Kim? She'll be severely ruffled if we let her out of this. Cross that out, she'll blow up like a nuke."

"She demanded not be disturbed for any reason short of the end of the world. Something about visiting a Club Banana design facility and having dinner with the chief couturiere."

"Wade, I'm not sure. I mean, it is Drakken…"

"Ron, I believe you can do it. Besides, I think Yamanochi could provide with some adequate companions. It's a secret ninja school after all."

"How do you know, I mean, and what are you talking about? It's a boarding school…"

"Ron, no need for denials. It's my job to know these things. And who do you think told Master Sensei about you and the Mystical Monkey Power? I made extended research on the topic, found the monastery and contacted Master Sensei. On his request I arranged the exchange."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was nothing, Ron, you're a good friend and I wanted to help. And I made the same promise to Master Sensei as you did. I'm sorry I deceived you."

"I guess I can understand that." Yori's gently cough caught his attention. "A moment please, Wade, I'll call you back in a few minutes." He closed the line.

"Of course it will be my honour to accompany you to battle", Yori said bowing.

"Yori, this is serious. Real thugs, real danger, real weapons. I don't want to put you in danger again."

"Ever since the battle against Monkey Fist we're well aware that the world outside holds dangers to us and Yamanochi", Yori said firmly. "You saved us and the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist. Now we'll help you and I accept nothing but agreement."

"Yori-chan is right, Ron-san." Hirotaka stood up and came over to him. "It will be our honour to help."

Seeing the determination in the eyes of his friends Ron called Wade: "Wade, give me the coordinates. Team Stoppable is going in."

"Good to hear", smiled Wade. "I'll set up a transport."

Ron shook his head: "No need for a transport." He smiled at Yori. "Of course it will be my honour to walk."

They informed Master Sensei about their quest and he presented Ron the Lotus Blade. "Evil is like a tidal wave, Stoppable-san, those who are righteous must stand like a rock in its wake. Always remember, only a warrior with a pure heart can hope to win the battle. I know you'll make Yamanochi proud."

_Flashback End_

The beeping of the Kimmunicator brought him back to the situation. "Wade?"

"I've completed my scans. No security systems, no linked computer systems and apparently no booby traps. Nothing I could tap into. You must go in and check for yourself, but be cautious."

"Thanks Wade. We'll proceed with caution."

He put the Kimmunicator away and signed Yori and Hirotaka to follow. They circled the compound, sneaking from shadow to shadow, always searching for guards, but there were none. The group approached the warehouse and searched for an entrance.

"We should take the ladder", Yori signed and showed them a safety ladder at the side of the building. "Maybe there's a gallery we can use."

Ron nodded and climbed up, careful to check each rung for rust damage. He reached the top and eased the emergency door open, only a tad, and peeked inside. The hall was softly illuminated; a circle of light in the centre of the hall lit up a huge device, obviously newer than the rest of the hall. Outside this light the hall drowned in darkness. The machine consisted of three computer banks, attached to a huge base with a cylindrical glass tank upon it. Ron couldn't see inside, because the light was reflected by its polished surface, but he discovered only a hint of a body floating in a liquid. Before the machine Dr. Drakken was watching at a monitor, oblivious for his surroundings. Soft humming of energy generators could be heard from the darkness.

The master of the Mystical Monkey Power opened the door completely and slipped inside, followed by his black clad companions. Slowly they creped along the gallery, until they reached a position near to the arch villain. They were about twenty feet above him when Ron's Kimmunicator vibrated. He pulled the small device out and activated the ear plug and the larynx microphone. "This is a bad time, Wade."

"Ron, there a two aircraft heat signatures rapidly approaching your position. What ever you do, be careful. What about Drakken?"

"There are no goons here, just the plain old evil genius. He has got some fancy machine; don't have a clue what it does. It looks a bit like the cloning machine he used last autumn. There is a body inside, but I can't see details. Here, see for yourself." Ron pointed the Kimmunicator towards the machine. "Thanks, Ron, I call again when I have some information on this. And stay away from Drakken's visitors."

The blond stashed the Kimmunikator and signed Yori and Hirotaka: "Danger coming our way, we stay low and observe." They nodded.

**(X)**

Dr. Drakken was pleased. Really pleased. The data on the monitor indicated that his latest project was nearly completed. Without the slightest disturbance by this obnoxious redhead and her goofy sidekick his genius really paid off and produced incredible results.

"I should always move into remote lairs. Without any fancy security systems and armies of goons none of these pesky heroes are showing up", he mumbled. "So let's see, physical development completed, superior senses, heightened reflexes, hardened skeleton, strengthened muscles." He typed a command into the machine. "Mental development stands by 98 and improving. Subconscious education completed, knowledge of martial arts implanted, likewise knowledge of ninja skills, weapons and armour. Leaves just the obedience program…"

"Dr. D!" cried an angry voice from the main gate of the hall.

"Shego?" exclaimed a totally surprised Drakken with a fearful voice. "What are you doing here?"

A young and beautiful woman clad in black and green spandex marched towards the blue skinned villain, who had a look of total dread on his face, like a deer caught in headlights. The woman closing in on him had a pale green skin, luminous green eyes and gorgeous raven black hair, descending all the way down to her slender waist. "What am I doing here? Better question is, what are YOU doing here? I call the lair to gloat about my perfect summer holiday and all the cute guys practically drooling over me and ready to fulfil all my wishes and you're not there. I mean, you're always there in summer to plan for your lame take-over-the-world plots. I had to question your entire crew of henchmen and all the answer I got was a: he's not here and hasn't taken any of us with him." She glared at him, clenching her fists threatening. "This better be good, because if not, I teach you a lesson or two about ruining my summer. It's my time off, you know, and I have to come and seek you because you can't even do one thing right without me, let alone hatch out a successful plan…"

When she stopped for air he spoke up with a timid voice: "But this has nothing to do with you. I'm just doing a job for a fellow villain and he'll bring me some components I need for my first plan in autumn."

"And why here? I mean, this has no style, is totally shabby and stinks of old chemicals? And what is that machine?" She walked past him and gave the device a critical once-over. "You've better not went into cloning again, that didn't work out last time!" She checked the monitor and pushed some buttons: "Ah, here it is: Project Black Cat. What a lame name. Starting date: January, 26th?" She turned to him and asked with a voice dripping with poison: "Care to explain why I didn't KNOW of it?"

"It's a growth accelerator paired with a genetic enhancer! No cloning! And for the fact that you didn't know of it, my, ah, customer didn't want me to tell you anything. I set it up in this out of the way lair to keep it a secret. Nobody would search at a place like this. You remember all the days I gave you paid absence? That's when I came here to check on the project."

"And who's your customer?"

"That would be me", said a cold voice from the darkness.

Above them Ron froze on the spot. He would have recognised the voice of his arch foe under thousands. "Monkey Fist!"

**(X)**

From the shadows melted the familiar figure of the second living master of the Mystical Monkey Power, the English lord and renowned arch villain Monkey Fist. An insane mind obsessed with monkeys, so he had his hands and feet genetically altered to resemble monkey paws and as a side effect his teeth had altered to fangs. The simian man was clad in a black ninja suit, armed with a sword and accompanied by a dozen of his trusted monkey ninjas. "I believe you have got something for me, Dr. Drakken", he sad with cold formality.

"Of course. The project will be completed shortly. There is only the obedience program left to be installed."

"I have no need for that." He walked past Drakken and Shego and stared into the tank. His hand caressed the smooth surface of the container. "Her mind controlled in this artificial way will hinder her fighting capabilities and then she would be of no use for me. She will fight by my side out of her own free will, to become the weapon that will destroy the usurper."

"She? What is this project exactly? And why are you working with him?" Shego demanded while pointing at Drakken. "I thought you were ever so close with DNAmy."

Monkey Fist stared at her coldly. "You know, there is no need to tell you anything. But for your information, Dr. Hall is unavailable since last Christmas, thanks to Kim Possible. And she would have insisted to mother her like she does with all of her creations. I could not allow that, so I borrowed some of her equipment and stuck a bargain with your employer. Nothing of interest for a mere sidekick like you."

"Which reminds me, where are the electronic parts you promised me?" Drakken asked. "I kept MY promise, you know?"

Monkey Fist turned to him: "The crates have already been loaded in your hover transport. Now complete the process and wake her up."

Drakken turned to the machine, only to find his way blocked by an angry raven haired woman. "I'll ask one last time: Who is she?" Shego's hands ignited with her trademark green plasma fire. She was extremely pissed about Drakkens secrecy and Fists attitude. "What exactly have you done for him?" Drakken looked nervous at Monkey Fist, who in turn gave Shego a cold glare.

"The girl inside the tank is my daughter. Her mother died giving birth to her, we were forced to stay at a place without adequate medical care." Monkey Fist turned back to the tank, his eyes narrowing on the shadow in the bubbling liquid. "I don't have the time or the necessary perseverance to raise a child, so she needed to grow up fast. Dr. Drakken provided me with a solution: this growth accelerator. When she emerges she will be in an age useful to me, a trained warrior with an educated and cultivated mind, a superior human being like me. She will destroy Ronald Stoppable, thus making me the unquestioned monkey master."

"How old will she be?" Shego asked with an unbelieving voice. She stared at the simian man full of disgust.

"She reached physical and mental development of a girl of about 15 or 16 years of age", Drakken stated matter-of-factly. "About the same age as Kim Possible and that goofy idiot. The implanted knowledge of martial arts combined with a few genetic improvements will assure her victory over the buffoon inevitable. "

Shego advanced on Monkey Fist: "You not only stole her childhood but have her mutated her as well? You sick bastard, I should kick your butt straight to…"

"Shego, stop it." Drakken's command stopped her, since he was using his seldom heard voice of authority. He only used it when he was seriously angry; this was the third time he had spoken to her like that. She stared at him unbelievingly. "Monkey Fisk and I have a deal. You will not interfere." He began to type commands into the computer, ignoring her furious glares.

"Fine. But this is a new low, even for you."

"Besides, having a nice little childhood is extremely overrated." Monkey Fist gave Shego a cold smile. "It is a total waste of time and resources."

**(X)**

Shego was fuming. This idiot she was working for sometimes really made it hard to keep her temper in check. Not only he worked with Monkey Freak without telling her, he actually helped him with his sick plan. Ok, they had pulled of some mean stuff to take over the world, including death rays, lava cannons, thought control and giant robots, armies of messy clones and hordes of goons, and they had played some truly nasty pranks on the heroes, but nothing ever really hurt someone. Of course, Drakken would somehow goof up and then Kim would show up to save the world. Shego would have fun fighting her, because she was the only person capable of giving her a decent brawl. In the end everyone was pleased (except Drakken of course, but who cares?), they had a bruise or two, sometimes a bit more, a lot of stuff had blown up, now and then their lair burned down, but that was just some lost money and easy to replace. They went back to their lives and waited for their next get-together. Occasionally she and Drakken ended up in jail, but they escaped (usually on the next morning) and everything started anew.

But this time it was different. She remembered the time after the meteor incident, when she first was changed. Being a pale green skinned, shy and timid girl hadn't really helped her popularity, neither during primary school nor in the first years of secondary school. She had been the one constantly picked on, the unattractive girl no one asked out for a date, the loser, the nerd with the annoyingly good grades. When she got her powers she started to train martial arts, then Hego formed Team Go and they became famous superheroes. Know she had been the gorgeous girl that could kick the collective butts of all the jerks and bullies, so now the boys didn't take her out because they were afraid of her. Turning evil had freed her, no more confining rules, no more stupid brothers and no need to play fair. Now she had money, power and fun.

She could tell that the girl in the tank wouldn't be so lucky. Monkey Fist would make her a weapon, sharp and dangerous like the swords he loved so dearly. And in the end the girl, his daughter for god's sake, would brake; like steel becomes brittle if sharpened too much she would loose herself to the rush of violence, becoming a mindless threat to her surroundings. And then he would dispose of her. She could see it in her mind, for it was the fate she had barely avoided. For the first time Shego actually wished Kim would show up, kick Drakken's and Fist's butts and free the poor lass. No child should grow up in a mere six month in a stupid tank to become like this. Moments like this really made it hard to be a villain.

**(X)**

Ron didn't believe his ears. He knew Monkey Fist would stop at nothing to defeat him, but using his daughter in this way was sick even for him. The blond stared at the simian man, debating to attack him or not, when he saw a hint of movement out of the corner of his eyes. With a swift motion he gripped Yori by her suit and yanked her backwards. The ninja girl, too surprised to react, fell on her butt. A couple of throwing stars whistled down on them from the ceiling, passing the place the ninja girls head had been half a second before, missing Yori's face by mere inches.

A dark figure dropped onto the gallery from the roof, instantly attacking Ron, who was closest to the newcomer. Ron dropped his staff, the gallery to narrow to use it effectively, and fell into fighting stand. The attacking man, clad in a black ninja suit similar to his own, rained blows on him, but Ron managed to block them all. He counterattacked, his blows just a blur, to fast to be seen. The enemy ninja retreated, only to find the way blocked by forward rushing monkey ninjas. He bumped into them, thereby losing his concentration. Ron's hand struck like a snake, hitting his attacker square in the chest, driving the air out of him. With a surprised yelp the man lost his balance and was swept from the gallery by Ron's following kick. The man fell hard on the floor, right before the feet of Monkey Fist and Drakken.

"What is the meaning of this?" Drakken demanded angrily. Seeing the three ninjas on the gallery he hastily dogged behind the best shield available. "Ambush! Shego, go, get them!" he screamed at the top of his lungs from his safe viewpoint behind her.

Monkey Fist stared at the intruders, observing every movement and every aspect of their fighting style. He quickly recognised their fighting style as Yamanochi's teachings. And he had to admit, they were pretty good, but now match for him. But apparently they were more than a match for his ninja monkeys, who attacked from all sides.

Ron, Yori and Hirotaka stood back to back, blocking the incoming attacks with practised ease and beating back when they found an opening. Ron blocked a kick, grappled the monkey by his leg and pulled him close while knocking his other fist on his nose. The monkey went limp instantly. He continued with block and grapple manoeuvres, smashing the monkeys into the gallery or the supporting beams. Hirotaka on the other hand made no fancy moves, he didn't pay attention to the blows he took, but handed them out with bone-breaking force. Within seconds he had knocked three of the small primates out. Yori was like flowing water, no blow was able to find its mark on her. She counterattacked with precise kicks and blows, fighting in a steady and enduring rhythm, levelling her opponents with minimal effort. After a minute they had either defeated the black clad apes or driven them off.

Seeing the monkey ninjas retreating Ron jumped from the gallery, forgetting all words of caution. The Mystical Monkey Power roared at him to take action against his arch foe. He landed gracefully and unsheathed the Lotus Blade. Behind him Yori and Hirotaka landed in a crouch, each drawing their favourite weapons. Yori unfolded her two metallic war fans, beginning a slow and dangerous fighting dance. Hirotaka unsheathed his katana, swirling the weapon around his body in a circle of sharpened death.

"So we meat again, students of Yamanochi", Monkey Fist snarled. "Show me your face that I may know who dies by my blades." He pulled two short swords from his back.

"You know my name, Monkey Freak, but I'll not honour you with my unmasked face. You have proven again that you know nothing about honour." Ron gestured towards the growth accelerator. "Your crimes against your own blood mark you as a rabid dog. And rabid dogs must be taught a lesson."

"The impostor! This time you'll not escape my wrath!" Monkey Fist charged.

**(X)**

Shego had observed the fight with slight amusement, but now she found herself facing a disguised female ninja warrior with fans. "You got to be kidding me? Fans? Come on girl, get serious."

"You shall learn that not the weapon makes the warrior, but the warrior the weapon!" Yori charged, catching Shego off guard. Her folded fans struck Shego in the stomach, doubling her over. Yori went after the green skinned woman, smacking the palm of the fans into her kidneys. With a groan Shego went down. But she caught herself quickly and jumped up, charging the ninja girl with a fluid motion. Her hands ignited and struck against Yori's face, only to be deflected by the expanded fans. With a frustrated snarl Shego stepped back and prepared for her next move.

"Big mistake, little girl. Never ever make me angry, everybody who knows me is aware of that. But you just did it."

Below her cowl Yori just smiled.

**(X)**

Hirotaka advanced towards the ninja who had attacked them on the gallery. He untied his cowl and let it fall to the floor. His opponent retreated from him, slightly limping.

"I'm Hirotaka, you should recognise me, traitor. You can spare yourself a humiliating defeat, Fukushima-san. I know that it is you, I would recognise the flaws of your technique blindfolded, weakling. You lost your honour by betraying Yamanochi and the true master of Tai Shing Pec Quar. Now flee or face my sword, cowardly rat."

Within the second Fukushima dropped the sword and ran for his live. Seeing that Hirotaka loosened his fighting stand and bowed towards the retreating traitor: "As usual the tiger defeats the jackal. It is always my honour to defeat you" He smiled. "Run, Fukushima, but you can't run from your dishonour."

He turned towards the fight, only to see an old lead pipe coming his way. He tried to dodge, but it was too late and a severe pain erupted in his head, drowning his world in white hot fire. Then blissful silence washed over him, as he fell unconscious.

"Sometimes even heroes talk too much", Drakken said mustering the dent in the pipe. "Man, this guy really is pigheaded."

**(X)**

Ron and his arch foe slashed their swords together, sending sparks in every direction. He retreated, attacked, blocked and retreated again. Monkey Fist jumped forward, bringing down his swords in an overhead blow. Ron transformed the Lotus Blade into a shield and parried. But just before the impact, Monkey Fist changed tactics and launched himself into a flying kick that found Ron's midriff and knocked him on his back. Monkey Fist immediately charged and only a swift rotation of his body saved Ron from being cut through by a sword. He transformed the sword back, jumped up and began a series of swift strikes, forcing the English lord back.

Monkey Fist snarled and sidestepped Ron's blade, swivelled past him and struck against his back, only to be blocked by the Lotus blade. He brought his second sword around and smashed the flat side into the hollow of Ron's knee. The leg gave way and the blond once again fell to the floor. With a war cry Monkey Fist smashed his swords down into the defence of the Lotus Blade and they began a contest of strength.

**(X)**

Yori and Shego traded blows all around the hall, jumping back and forth between the crates and the barrels. Every blow was met with a perfect block: every kick was sidestepped and used as a point for counter charging.

"Impressive, ninja girl. You're nearly as good as little Kim. But not good enough."

Shego strengthened the plasma on her hands and went straight for Yori's throat, forcing her to parry. Yori confidently brought her trusted fans between them for a block, only to see them melted by green fire! Shego's follow up attack was brutal and hard, a fist, elbow and kick combination send Yori flying into an old stack of barrels. Shego didn't even wait to see if the Japanese girl would rise again or was finally defeated, she just turned and ran. She grappled Drakken by the wrist and ran to the main gate.

"Wait, Shego, what about Monkey Fist?" Drakken asked while stumbling along behind her.

"You have the stuff you wanted?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then it's everybody for himself." She turned and blasted the generators with a plasma bolt. "That will keep them busy." They bolted towards their hover transport.

**(X)**

The generator exploded, sending flying debris in every direction. The blast rolled through the hall, short-circuiting the computer banks and blowing out the lights. The small, glowing metal projectiles smashed into the old barrels, ripping them open and sending gushes of old chemicals in all directions. Only a heartbeat later they ignited, illuminating the hall with fiery light.

Blinded by the flash Monkey Fist stumbled back. Ron rolled onto his stomach, jumped up and launched himself into a spinning kick, which sent Monkey Fist sprawling on the floor. He advanced towards his arch nemesis, but found his way blocked by the fast spreading burning chemicals.

"We'll meet again, Ronald", Monkey Fist snarled with a sadistic smile. "But maybe not, since the exit is on my side of the fire. Convey my greetings to my daughter. You'll meet her in hell." He turned and ran.

Ron looked around and immediately he recognized a stack of old fuel barrels. "Yori, we've got to get out of here. Take Hirotaka and run, this place will blow up!"

"What about you?" Yori screamed.

"I'll be dammed if I let the girl die. It's my entire fault, without me and my stubborn head Shego wouldn't have blown the generator! Now get moving!"

Yori nodded and ran over to the limp form of her friend. She shook him one or two times and he woke up with a start. They fled the hall through a huge crack in one of the side walls.

**(X)**

Ron jumped across a puddle of burning fuel and quickly made his way to the growth accelerator. The smoke burned in his eyes and made breathing difficult. He reached his goal, but stared helplessly at the mass of buttons, monitors and keyboards attached to the computers. No chance of getting the machine ready and working in the short amount of time the fire left him.

"Ok, the hard way then. Mallet!" The Lotus Blade took the requested form and Ron hammered away at the glass tank. The recoil of the first blow nearly ripped the weapon from his hand; only after a couple of blows the thick glass gave way. The out rushing liquid ripped him from his feet; he was barely able to catch the body, which was swept along with the tide.

He steadied himself and took the breathing mask from her face. Seeing that she was breathing he loaded her onto his back and searched for an exit. The entire hall around him was already burning. "Focus, Ron, focus", he mumbled slightly panicked. Then he had an idea. "That's it." He forced all of the Mystical Power into his muscles, an incredible, never before felt power rushed into his legs and he jumped.

Ron jumped right back onto the gallery, twenty feet vertically up, and pulled himself onto the gangway. He ran towards the exit, not stopping for the ladder. He jumped out into the night, the girl on his back, curiously realising how cold mountain air can be. The blond hit the ground and ran; he crossed the distance between him and Yori in no time.

"Yori, the trench, into the trench, now!" he screamed, pointing towards a run wild field next to the compound. Yori changed directions, dragged Hirotaka along with her and took cover. A few seconds later Ron practically threw himself into the drain, carrying the girl he had saved with him. Behind him a huge detonation ripped through the old factory, levelling several of the buildings and sending debris in all directions. A huge fireball raised into the dark sky. The sound of the explosion could be heard miles away.

**(X)**

The heat of the explosion rolled over him; fortunately the cover of the trench shielded him and his friends from the heat and the blast. But the sound nearly deafened them. After a minute or two Ron stood up and looked around. Half of the complex was just a field of rubble now. He checked for his friends and found them alive and unhurt. Yori removed her cowl.

"Are you alright, Ron-san?" she asked concerned.

"Yes", he answered "Hirotaka?"

"Just having the worst headache of my life."

"We are going to check the surroundings. Please take care of the girl, Ron-san", Yori said. "You saved her, you are responsible for her."

She gave him a friendly; jet cryptically smile and left, Hirotaka in tow.

Ron stayed and kneeled down next to the girl from the growth accelerator, the girl he had saved. 'Monkey Fist's daughter', he reminded himself. He cradled her into his arms, to check her for injuries and keep her warm against the chill of the mountain air, since she was in her undergarments. She was breathing but unconscious. Seeing her consciously for the first time his eyes widened in genuine surprise.

She was a small and slender, yet well endowed girl of about 5 feet 4 inches, clad in black panties and a black tank top. She was unmistakable feline in appearance. She had the physiques of a human, with wiry muscles on her normal human-sized limbs, which ended in five fingers and five toes like any humans, except they were equipped with small, black claws about half an inch in length. Ron took her hand and gently nudged the claws; they were razor sharp and retracted into small skin pockets on the tip of her fingers.

Her body was covered in short, silken fur of a steel-grey colour, mottled with black spots, which was a little longer on her shoulders. She had a bushy cat tail, extending from a point just above her buttocks for about 3 feet. Her hair reached down to her shoulders, a dark grey mane, reminding him of a lion's one. Some long strands fell into her angelic face. On the side of her head, above the position where humans had their earlobes (whom she missed completely), two cat ears about the size of a human palm stuck out of her hair, covered in soft fur. They didn't look mismatched on her, but gave her a rather cute appearance. She had classical, regular features with a slightly acute chin, a small snub nose, and high cheekbones. Her lips where thin and covered in the same velvet fleece as the rest of her face. Between them the pointed tips of delicate fangs could be seen.

Ron stroked her check gently; the softness of her face reminded him of downy feathers.

Upon his touch she shivered and opened her eyes. Her eyes were large, almond-shaped, without any hint of white in them. On the contrary, they were of an enthralling amber colour, spotted with golden marks and slit-eyed like the eyes of a cat. She looked up from her position in his arms without fear, her look full of curiosity as well as caution. "Who are you?" she asked; her voice soft and smoky, with a hint of purring in it.

"I'm Ron Stoppable." The blond removed his cowl to show her his face. "What's your name?"

"I'm Bast", she said, smiling slightly. "Are we in some kind related? Do I know you?"

"No, but you'll know me in time. I'm your brother."

**(X)**

Chapter 4 done! Sorry for the delay, but I'm working a 9-5 (rather a 7-16) currently, and my buddy came down with a serious cold. He literally crawled out of bed to read this. Thanks, friend! Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 05: Developments

_Disclaimer_: Kim Possible belongs to Disney, not to me. Please weep for me! Bast and the plot are mine, though.

**(X)**

**Chapter 5**: Developments

The Beach Hotel, Southern California

Kim laid in the pool area of the five star beach hotel the squad was currently residing in, bathing her bikini clad body in the southern Californian sun. This whole week had been pure bliss, beginning with the visit of Club Banana's design atelier and having dinner with their chief couturier, Amanda Marshall. She had shown them her sketches for the next season and afterwards she even gave Kim a signed one as a present. It would get a special place in her room back home, but the best part had been Bonnie's face, totally green with envy. Sometimes it really paid off to be a world famous teenage heroine! They were on a two week break from practise and had gone south to this wonderful hotel, where tomorrow night the first of two special Club Banana beach parties would take place. With the squad as guests of honour, of course.

Even the fact that Josh Mankey was on the party committee didn't bother her. His mother had been promoted to executive vice president of Club Banana in March, so naturally her son could be expected to take part in promotion activities. So not the drama. Thanks to Ron and this wonderful summer she had all but forgotten about Valentines Day and the Mankey-Incident. "Let bygones be bygones", like Nana used to say. Josh was with Tara now and Kim hoped for the blonde cheerleader that this would work out all right.

Kim took another sip from her fruit-juice cocktail, totally at ease with herself and her surroundings. Ever so often her thoughts focused on Ron, thinking about what he would say or do if he had been with her. She imagined him cracking lame fashion jokes at Amanda and his surprise about her office, plastered all over with Steel Toe posters. Amanda had a playful nature and was, just like him, a total sucker for wrestling. Kim visualised Ron's warm brown eyes, his kind smile and cute freckles. The way he looked at her, full of trust and devotion. And he was a handsome young man, although most of the time he hid under those baggy clothes and behind his goofy attitude, but, when he decided to dress up, he was totally gorgeous. 'I miss him. Giving him a Kimmunicator was the best idea Wade ever had. I wish I could have talked to him more often.' A warm feeling rushed through her, making her heart ache because of his absence. 'I wanted some time for me to sort this out, but the truth is, I knew it all along: I really have it bad for him. I'm in love with him. Maybe I should just risk it', she thought. 'He's a really nice and dependable guy. He's just priceless. I must make my move before other girls realise what a good catch he his.'

She was disrupted in her new favourite hobby of day-dreaming about Ron by a shadow, cast over her by a figure blocking the sun. Kim narrowed her eyes, focusing the newcomer. It was a good looking teenager with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and a perfect smile. Seeing him Kim frowned.

"What do you want, Josh?" the redhead asked her ex-boyfriend with a cold voice.

"I'm sorry to disturb you. I know we had a rough time dealing with my stupid mistake from February, but could you give me minute or two?"

"Sucking Amelia's tongue and groping her ass while being MY boyfriend isn't exactly a stupid mistake. You know, Valentines Day, the special couple day? The day sacred to all loving? Only a total idiot would pull off something like that."

"Yes, I know, but…"

"Please, Josh, spare me your lame excuses. You could have said no, you didn't, I caught you red-handed, story's over."

"Please, Kim, I know excuses would do no good. I did it, it was a big mistake and you had every right to break up with me. I was a jerk. But I hoped we could be friends again, you know, because of Tara."

"What about her?"

"You and Tara are good friends and both on the cheer squad. She's afraid that, out of our struggle, you do not want to be her friend any longer. She told me about her fears before she went to see her folks up in Frisco for the weekend."

"Why should I? It's your entire fault." Kim locked at him critically. "I hope you are truthful to her."

"Of course I am." He smiled at her. "I lost one great girl out of an unbelievable stupidity; I wouldn't risk my relationship with Tara the same way. She wants us at least to talk to each other again, so we need to sort this mess out. Why don't we go out for dinner tonight? I know a nice Chinese restaurant a mile down the beach. My treat, of course."

Kim looked at him sceptically. She had lost her trust in him completely back then, yet in this moment he seemed to be honest. And Tara was her friend and for their friendship's sake she had to make an attempt to trust Josh, at least a little bit again.

"Ok, but for the record: I'm only doing this for Tara. And now, would you please step out of the sun?"

"Alright, thanks. I promise to make it a nice evening. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Do you know the rules of Barkin, the iron one? We must be back at the hotel at eleven p.m."

"We'll make it in time. See you then." He turned away and left her, a confident sway in his steps. Kim shrugged it off and went back to sunbathing and day-dreaming.

**(X)**

"I don't know, Kim, this seems a bit odd", Monique said while Kim picked out her clothing for the evening.

"I'm doing it for Tara. I don't want to loose her friendship, not because of Josh." Kim searched through her wardrobe, pulling out a simple red tank top and blue jeans. She gave it a once over and laid it down on the bed. She turned to the bathroom and loosened the towel, still wrapped around her damp hair. She picked up a hairdryer and started drying.

"She knows he hurt you. She shouldn't expect you do get all buddy-buddy again with the jerk."

"I have to give it a try. It's part of becoming a responsible adult." She frowned at her own words. "Damn", she muttered, "I hate it when I sound like my father."

"Still you should be cautious. I don't trust him." Monique picked up the Kimmunicator. "You should take your little buddy with you, so you can call me in case you need backup. And don't get stupid and fall for him again."

"Monique! I'll be ok. You know, I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything. I fight super villains on regular basis, so it should be easy to spend an evening with my ex-boyfriend." She started brushing her hair till it was a cascade of crimson silk. She dressed and finished with a descent make-up. "OK, what do you say?"

"Way to good for Mankey boy. You're hot. Are you sure that this is not a date? No attempt to get him back?"

"Stop it, Monique. We're just going to dine, so chill."

"OK then, have it your way", Monique said in defeat. "I'll be here, so come back quickly and let me know the details."

"See you later, bye", Kim said and closed the door behind her.

"Don't get silly and make an irreparable mistake, Kim. Ron's waiting", Monique said to the closed door quietly.

**(X) **

Kim enjoyed herself. Her anger at Josh had subsided fast during the evening and she had to admit that it was really nice. Josh had taken her to this fancy Chinese restaurant with this fantastic view on the pacific sunset. The food was really good too, nearly as good as Ron's. They had spent most of the time in pleasant conversation, remembering some of the old times. Josh had apologised over and over again and finally Kim had admitted that she wasn't even mad at him any more. With the tension relieved they talked about this and that, focusing on tomorrow's beach party. The blond told Kim about the plans the party committee had and asked her opinion on several topics. At ten o'clock they left the restaurant and went back for the hotel, walking down a lively promenade.

"Say, Kim, we've talked about everything, cleared out the air between us, but there is still one question left I would like to ask. But it's kind of… personal." Josh walked next to her, looking uncertain.

"If you want approval first it must be really a though one. Why don't you just ask and I'll decide either to risk answering or not."

He smiled at her answer, but soon became serious again. "I know that you're close with Monique, queen of the mill. You know, there are always little rumours around about you, despite Bonnie's best attempts to throw dirt at you, like you being an incompetent captain of the squad." Seeing Kim frown he quickly continued: "But I was wondering why no one heard about you having a new boyfriend. So is there someone special in your life?"

"You're right, that is quite a personal question. But yes, there is a special someone."

"Do I know him? Maybe it's somebody from school?"

"You know him quite well. He's a really nice and wonderful guy, very cute and sexy in his own way. The problem is he doesn't know by now, but I'm going to tell him soon." She stepped away from him, deeply blushing. "I don't really know why I tell you this. Maybe it's just because I want to tell some other person beside Monique how lucky I feel. I'm so happy that I got him, he's just priceless…"

Kim noticed a hand around her wrist and suddenly she was pulled around into a crushing embrace. A split second later she felt Josh's lips on her own, pressing firmly against hers in a demanding kiss. One of his hands held her tight while the other lightly squeezed one of her buttocks. 'This can't be happening', she thought. 'He can't be that stupid.'

With a violent push Kim freed herself and threw him back a couple of yards. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you JERK?" she screamed, drawing the attention of the people around them. Josh smiled nervously, grabbed her by the elbow and drew her off the street into a narrow lane.

"What I'm doing? It was you who told me that you wanted to be with me again."

"What are you talking about? I never said such a thing!"

"Oh, please. Nice and wonderful, cute and sexy? Just my description. And the way you dressed tonight, totally stunning. You're dressed up for a date!"

"You're totally misinterpreting!" Kim stammered, not believing her own ears.

"Hey, no need for denials. You want me back, I can understand. Nobody's so damn hot like I am, no wonder you can't keep your hands off me." He gave her a sly and suggestive smile. "Don't you worry; I've made many girls yell out my name in the bedroom before. I'll take you flying, baby, so let's go back to the hotel."

"But what about Tara? You said you love her", Kim said shocked.

"Hey, she's just a rebound. I needed someone to play around with until you realise you want me back. I'll dump her for you anytime, no problem. Besides that, she's always so uptight, she's nowhere as hot as you are, I mean, you're one hot chi…"

Kim felt her anger rising with every word Josh said. Loosing control, she punched Josh in his face really hard. He went down like a falling pillar.

"Hey, are you totally crazy or what?" He held his aching jawbone. "Man, keep it down, ok?"

Kim trembled from rage; she was barely capable to hold herself from beating him senseless. "You jerk; I didn't talk about you, not with one single word! I could kick myself because I fell for you, you selfish brat. And I can't even believe I was willing to become your friend again. And just for your info, Ron is a far better man than you ever will be…"

"Man, don't tell me you fell for that skinny loser. Please, he's one ugly dumb…"

Kim slapped him, full force, left and right. "Don't you dare to speak about him like that ever again! Unlike you, Ron's a good man, the best man a girl could wish for. And you can be sure that I'll tell Tara all about our little chat, idiot."

"As if she's going to believe you."

"What do you mean?"

Josh laughed, a cruel and evil chuckle: "I see, Monique doesn't keep you informed about everything. Go ahead and ask her, you'll see. And as for you and Ron, I'll see to that the jocks and the bullies make his life a living hell when school starts again in autumn. I'm the most popular guy in school, you know." He gave her a deadly glare: "No one dumps me for a loser like him, no one!"

Before Josh knew what happened, Kim had yanked him up by the collar, bringing him close to her face: "When something happens to him I'll make your life miserable. If he is as much as touched by one of the bullies you'll never see the end of it. You're no Drakken, Josh, so stay in your pretty little world of petty threats. Don't make me mad at you." She let go of him, her eyes burning with anger and disgust. "You make me sick, you jerk." She turned and left him behind, making her way towards the hotel. In her anger she overlooked the Arabian man watching the scene from the shadows.

**(X)**

"I can't believe he tried something like that", Kim raged. Although she was back for about an hour now, she was still fuming.

"Hate to say it, but I told you so." Monique sat on her bed, watching Kim walking up and down in their room.

"Josh's one big jerk, has been, will ever be."

"What did he mean; I should ask you why Tara wouldn't believe me?"

Monique sighted. "I didn't want to tell you this; you were upset enough about February. It's no big deal either and no one believed it anyway. Well, except those who don't like you, especially Bonnie."

"What are you talking about?" Kim sat down next to her. "Please tell me!"

"After Valentines Day some friends of Josh started the rumour that you had dumped him because you were one possessive bitch, jealous of Amelia giving him a friendly peak on the cheek."

"I saw them in a major lip lock! And he groped her ass!" Kim yelled angrily.

"Hey, I'm on your side. I know it and I believe you. The rumour wasn't even on for a week; you have got a very good reputation, being an honour student and heroine and all. Maybe it will come up again, when Josh starts telling his version about today's evening." Monique smiled at her best friend, who stared at her unbelieving. "Tara is a nice and smart girl. She won't take it easy, I think, but she'll believe you and dump Josh first thing on Monday. As for the bullies, Josh has quite a bit of influence on them, being popular and the baseball team captain."

"Is Ron being bullied around a lot? I mean, he certainly would have told me if he had problems, wouldn't he?" Kim asked anxiously.

"I honestly don't know. There are no rumours about him on the grapevine, you know yourself that he's definitely not one of the popular guys. But I seriously believe that nothing is gonna happen, I mean, he has you backing him up. It seems being your friend helps a lot."

"You're a big help, Monique. Sorry for yelling at you."

"No big, girl." She handed Kim her cell and the Kimmunicator. "Here, call Tara and tell her yourself. And make sure to call Ron afterwards. I think you need a bit of sunshine in your life right now."

Kim gave her one of her radiant smiles and accepted the items, and the chance of hearing Ron's voice made her clouds dissolve.

**(X)**

Faruk returned to his apartment in direct neighbourhood of the hotel his target was currently residing in. Staying hot on her trail had been quite an operation the last two months, for she was constantly on the move with her cheer squad. He opened the door and switched on the light. He stepped up to the chest of drawers to put down his cell and the keys. Looking up he caught his reflection in the mirror, showing him an heavily build, well muscled man in his late thirties, with strong Arabian features, a hooked nose, short black hair and cold black eyes, clad in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

After looking at himself for a few seconds Faruk stepped into the living room and closed the shutters, blocking out the light of the streetlamps, the clubs and the promenade. Setting aside the small table and the chairs he drew the outlines of a door on the wall. After that he went for a shower, and then dressed into a black ninja like suit, completed by a turban with a scarf, hiding his features. It was decorated with the golden embroidery of an Egyptian viper framed by silvery flames on the left side of his breast. The black haired man sat down on the floor, facing the wall. His thoughts circled around the events of the evening. 'His highness will be pleased. Finally we found a true crack in the armour of the second Monkey Master.' He took up a file lying next to him and gazed at the picture on top of it. It showed a good looking female teenager with red hair. 'Kim Possible will prove to be the downfall of the boy.' He recalled the events he had witnessed. 'It seems that she has lost her heart to him. I have to report this in person.'

Faruk pulled a golden medallion from his tunic, showing a winged scarab holding the hieroglyphic symbol for "pathway" between his legs. His name was inlaid in silvery letters on the carapace of the bug, making this object only useable for him. He focused his will onto the medallion and began a low chant in ancient Egyptian, a language long dead and lost to most of the world. His words ignited the scarab with a dull glow, absorbing all the light from the room until it was drowned in nearly impenetrable darkness. With a hiss a shadowy figure without a clear shape flew forth from the scarab, laying itself like a veil upon the sketch on the wall. Aman stood up and walked confidently through the newly created veil, the gateway he had created with ancient magic from the era of the pharaohs, right into a great hall, only dimly illuminated by a few torches.

A young man clad in chain mail and armed with a scimitar and a storm rifle emerged from the shadows and bowed deeply before him. From the lack of insignias Faruk could tell he was a novice. "I greet you, Milord Faruk. Welcome back to the Temple of the Viper."

"Where is his highness?"

"His highness is in the Hall of Observation. He awaits your return."

"Then I'll better go to see him. Return to your watch." The novice bowed again and stepped back into the shadows.

Faruk walked down dark corridors, decorated with scenes from ancient battles, with reliefs of demons and ghosts. The most prominent picture was the one of a well muscled man with the head of a donkey, a curved snout full with vicious fangs and upright, square tipped ears.

He came into a great hall, where a giant statue of this man was placed. Faruk kneeled before the statue and offered silent prayers to his god, the lord of the Sect of the Viper: Seth, ancient god of chaos, darkness and evil. He could feel the presence of Seth's evil might, filling his soul with dark whispers of slaughter and conquest. Faruk revelled in the power of his god, feeling his dark faith renewed.

A couple of minutes later the black-haired Arabian man stood up and left the inner sanctum. Faruk walked on quickly and, after a couple of turns, he came into another chamber, where a dozen novices operated computer banks, monitoring the operations and financial transactions of the sect. He stepped past them into his personal office, picking up a couple of reports. Flipping through them, he visited the conference room and had a brief talk with some of the returned field agents, completing his picture of the events he had to report about. Leaving them behind, he walked to the Hall of Observation, part of Lord Vipers private chambers. Collecting his thoughts, he knocked on the richly ornamented double winged door. He waited for a few seconds, then opened it and stepped through. He knelt down on the floor, resting his forehead on the cold marble stone.

"You may stand up, Faruk." The voice of his master, Viper, filled with malice and power from beyond the grave, vibrated through his body, sending a chill down his spine. He stood up and stepped closer to the chair, from were his master was observing nearly two dozen television monitors, each one showing different programs from different countries. The TV's had taken the place of the ancient magic spying devices, the knowledge of their function lost to the ravage of time. "This new world is vast, Faruk, with millions of desperate souls ripe for harvest. Lord Seth will be pleased once we conquered it all and offer him the souls he so rightfully deserves. I long for the day when I will finally be able to conquer a body and leave this temple to bring the words of Seth to the unsuspecting world."

Faruk stepped up to the left side of the chair, glancing at his master, but kept the distance. On the chair sat a human shaped shadow, with two glowing orbs of hellish fire instead of eyes. He radiated the harsh coldness of the Abyss, combined with the cutting edge of utter evil. "After all these years you are still unsettled in my presence, although you're the most trusted of my generals and high priest of the sect."

"The greatness of your highness is incomprehensible for a mere mortal like me."

Ignoring Faruk's comment Viper continued: "It took my soul a thousand years to crawl back from the underworld, were Tochimirou and Afurida had sent me after destroying my body, only to find myself trapped in this temple, bound to this place by ancient magic. But soon, with the next lunar eclipse, the wards placed on this long forgotten temple will be broken by a sacrifice of blood. And then, Viper shall rise again and the world will tremble under my power and it shall see the return of Seth. And his enemies shall drown in a sea of BLOOD!" Viper roared, the sheer force of his voice drowning the light and whatever hint of warmth was in the room. Faruk trembled under his master's voice, resisting the urge to flee it.

Viper started again, but in a calmer voice this time: "You have been away for a long time, Faruk. I am curious, so now, proceed with your report." His voice thick and filled with malice he said: "Hopefully your news are worth my attention."

Collecting his thoughts the high priest began: "We were finally able to track down the second master of the Mystical Monkey Power, a young man named Ron Stoppable. He lives in the United States."

"I think I have seen him on television, a skinny blond boy, looking like an idiot, sidekick to this young heroine... her name eludes me."

"That's him, Milord, but it seems his goofy attitude masks a devoted and loving heart. As for the girl, her name is Kim Possible. She's a constant threat to the so called villains of this modern time. I have observed her personally during these last two month, and I'm pleased to say that I found her to be quite useful to our cause."

"Explain yourself!"

"Kim Possible has fallen in love with her partner. In time she will prove to be a useful tool in the destruction of the second master and the Lotus Blade."

"What about the first master of the Mystical Monkey Power, this Monkey Fist. Have you found any week spots on him as well?"

"Analyzing the facts, it can be said that he can easily be bribed with promises of power. His only goal seems to be the destruction of Ron Stoppable and to conquer the Lotus Blade."

"The mistress of the Iron Cat Fist?"

"The power of the Iron Cat Fist is lost to the world; Afurida took her power to the grave. She has left no heir."

"YES!" hissed Viper. "Everything works out perfectly."

Faruk braced himself against the anger of his master before he continued: "Our archaeologists found the Tomb of the Lost Souls underneath a mountain on the Sinai peninsula. The Tomb is sealed and undisturbed."

Viper stood up and faced his minion. "This is the best message you could give me. So why is your voice trembling?"

"Milord, unfortunately they are not able to breach through the wards guarding the entry."

"WHAT?" Viper's arm snapped forward and snatched Faruk up his throat. "You and your so called mystics are a useless waste of time and life." His anger pulsed through his body, sensing waves of dark energy into his servant. When the waves reached his body, tearing into his life force and sending bolts of pain through him, Faruk started to scream.

"Please, my Lord…let me explain…" he coughed after the throbbing waves of pain subsided. Viper opened his hand and he fell to the floor, slowly regaining his composure. His throat hurt like hell. "Too much of the old knowledge is lost; we are not strong enough to break the wards. Only Tochimirou and Afurida could dissolve them. The tomb was build and sealed to last for eternity." Seeing the murderous anger of his master he continued with haste: "But this new era has its own kind of magic. Modern science might hold the solution to our problems, Milord. Maybe scientists could succeed where we failed you."

"Any suggestions?"

"We have knowledge of an insane evil genius. According to our own science expert, Sister Zerra, this man is an expert concerning energy manipulation, plasma technology and containment field construction. Since the magic of the old times and the modern science manipulate nearly the same primal forces of nature, he might be able to solve this problem for us."

"Can he be persuaded to help us?"

"Easily. According to Zerra he is power hungry and obsessed with global domination."

"Is the one called Zerra our leading expert in modern magic?" Viper asked.

"Yes. She leads our science division, located in one of our many bogus companies."

"Then Zerra shall get her chance to prove her worth to me and my course." Viper stared coldly down on his servant. "You've fulfilled your purpose, Faruk, and now, you'll be of no use for me any longer."

Faruk looked up in surprise, only to see his master lunge at him. He could feel Vipers hands grab his head, could feel the coldness of the grave in them. His world ended in a white-hot flash of light.

**(X)**

New Bubastis was a shining jewel in the crown of the Nil, a shimmering pearl of the new economy, of science and industry. The Egypt government had outdone itself in creating a perfect mixture of western economy and Middle Eastern culture. But with wealth and luxury, their dark twins, poverty and crime, appeared as well. Like every other city of this size, New Bubastis had problems with unemployment, health care and housing conditions. At nighttimes gangs, lead by so called street kings, roamed through the empty alleys, plundering and stealing to their liking. The city officials were powerless against them and the citizens longed for somebody to free them from the rampaging of these street kings.

But the streets at night time kept more secrets. Unknown to the citizens the sanctum of the temple of Bast still stood beneath the city, a vast underground complex, build around the inner hall with the great statue of the goddess, where Tochimirou had laid Afurida to her eternal slumber and made his fateful promise.

The temple had been undisturbed for more than fifteen centuries, but all of a sudden, a whisper was flowing through the empty halls. A gust of wind hushed throughout the temple and where it blew the dust of an eternity vanished and ancient torches lit up again, illuminating the halls and passageways with flickering light. After a few seconds the wind died down, plunging the halls back into comfortable silence.

Suddenly silent footsteps could be heard. A woman entered the inner sanctum, a beautiful girl of about eighteen years, clad in wonderful gold accented dark red robes. She had gorgeous black hair, cascading all the way down to her waist, a gorgeous face and slit gold-brown eyes. Her whole body glowed in a silvery light and seemed slightly transparent.

Afurida walked over to the statue of Bast and kneeled down before it. She tilted her head like she was listening to some unheard voice, and then whispered words of power and a globe of light emerged from her palms. The high priestess stared into it, watching the image of a young feline girl. "So, my goddess, this is your new chosen champion." Afurida looked up to the face of the statue. "I will do your bidding and fulfil my promise. I shall stand by her side." She turned and left the hall, vanishing from the temple. Only her last words remained, a soft whisper in the darkness: "So it begins."


	6. Chapter 06: Conversations

_Disclaimer_: Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Bast and the plot are mine.

Author's Note: I took the liberty to advance Wade to an age similar to Ron and Kim, because I have plans for him taking a more active role in Team Possible. Of course he will still be number one information broker and gadget engineer, but at some points he may literally have to come out of the house.

**(X)**

**Chapter 6**: Conversations

Yamanochi Private School, Yamanochi Monastery, Hokkaido, Japan

Ron sat at a table at his favourite spot, the quiet backyard with the cherry blossom tree, studying a stack of reports Wade had sent him yesterday via a trusted messenger. He was so absorbed with reading; he missed Hirotaka approaching the table. The sound of his meal being sat down next to him pulled him from his musings with a start.

"Must be really important if you miss approaching lunch", smiled a bemused Hirotaka. "So, where's Rufus?"

"He went with the girls; he's still miffed I left him behind on the mission. But I had, since he ate his own weight in cheese that day and could barely move. To your first remark, these are not only important, but quiet complicated, too." Ron showed him one of the files. "Wade has sent me these reports from the Faculty of Genetic Research of Tokyo University. You know, he insisted on having Bast checked up, concerning signs of genetic diseases, possibilities of undoing her mutation and stuff... These are the results."

"Wade-san has shown a lot of interest for Bast-chan, hasn't he?" Hirotaka asked. "She's here for about three weeks now and during the first ten days he practically called you three times a day."

"I think he feels a bit responsible for her, since it was him who sent me to check on Drakken and I took her with me. He's really mature for a fifteen year old boy, must be part of being a genius. Hopefully I can meet him in person some day, to thank him for his efforts."

Hirotaka had sat down next to him, starting his meal. "So, any good news?" he asked between his bites.

"Partly", Ron said downcast. "Bast is in perfect physical condition, all hale and healthy. They tested her in every way possible, physical and mental, and the doctors were pleased with the results. Thanks to Hitomi-sensei I'm up-to-date with my science classes and Wade simplified the reports, but, nevertheless, it's still complicated. From what I read so far, I understood at least this much: Bast is a highly intelligent, healthy teenage girl of about 16 years of age, who happens to have strings of feline DNA in her genetic pattern."

"Really useful information, like we didn't know that before."

"According to this she has improved senses of hearing, seeing and smelling and her skeleton is more flexible than any other human's. Her eyes are more similar to that of a cat, resulting in some kind of feline night vision and they are ten times sharper than ours. Bast's metabolism is slightly different, resulting in a higher need for energy and proteins. Out of that, she needs a lot of meat in her diet to stay healthy, making her a carnivore. But it also means that she can hold out physical exercises longer without a raise of body temperature, rate of breathing, blood pressure or pulse. And now the bad news. Because of the unique cell building process, used by the growth accelerator and the injection of cat DNA when she was an infant, her mutation is irreversible. Long story short, there is no cure whatsoever for her."

"That's harsh. Did you tell her already?"

"No, I haven't. Hopefully I can manage to mix some good news in to ease the blow."

"Maybe she won't take it that bad. It's the only life she knows."

"Hirotaka, how can you say that?" Ron was a little bit angry. "You were passed out for an entire day after we returned, because of your fateful encounter with the pipe…"

"You don't need to remind me. I still get headaches just thinking about it", Hirotaka groaned.

"…so you missed her first day here at Yamanochi. One of Bast's first questions was: "Why do I have fur and all these guys here don't?" So I told her the truth: you're mutated."

"Good start. Really a masterpiece of diplomacy."

"Man, I'm not good at this kind of talk, ok. Have you ever told somebody she's different but you like her none the less? That's what I told her; you're different, but you're my little sister, so I like you. And I told her not to listen what other people may say about her appearance or heritage."

"She didn't believe you, right?"

"She does, but some of the students here gave her a hard time, called her names and stuff. And it doesn't help at all that she's able to beat nearly all of them with no big effort."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you tell Bast-chan that she's your sister?"

"I don't really know. I liked her from the first moment she opened her eyes. She's Monkey Fist's daughter, I know, but after the things she had to go through just because of him, she needs to have a loving family, somebody who cares about her. I intend to give her the feeling of being accepted and loved as the person she is. I will not allow Monkey Freak to hurt her. Or anybody else for that matter."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you? What about your parents?"

"I told them everything about Bast, included pictures, and they are willing to give it a try. Dad made some lame jokes about having enough milk at home and Mom was worried that Bast might not like her. Truth to be told, I think they are proud that I finally take responsibility for someone I saved and who has no place to go home to, besides of Rufus. Of course they are nervous; hopefully everything will work out all right when they pick us up at the airport on Tuesday."

"And the fact that Bast-chan is one cute package didn't hurt either. Don't tell me you haven't noticed."

"Hey, that's my little sister you're talking about! Maybe I should give you the big brother version of the "dad to boyfriend" talk. Have you ever been in space?" Ron asked Hirotaka, giving his best Dr. Possible impersonation.

"Amp it down, friend" Hirotaka laughed. "Just wanted to show that I like her. And I know Yori-san does, too."

"Bast is a nice girl, that's right. But I tell you, I painfully learned one thing about my sister when we visited Tokyo."

"And that would be…?"

Ron showed Hirotaka the back of his right hand, marked with five long, deep red scratches. "Bast really, really hates needles."

**(X)**

"I do not know, Yori. This seems rather…ah…revealing. And my tail hurts, being stuck in these pants." Bast stood in front of a mirror in one of the Club Banana stores in central Tokyo, tucking self-conscious at the hem of the black tank-top she was wearing together with a pair of tight black jeans, trying to hide her bare midriff.

"Come on, Bast-chan, it looks good", Yori said. "That top suits you. Rufus?"

The naked mole rat sitting atop the Japanese girl's shoulder gave Bast an encouraging thumb up.

"But everyone can see my fuzzy waist!"

"You're not fuzzy, Bast-chan. You've got fine, silky fur which feels as soft as velvet. Don't think so badly of yourself. And for your tail, we'll sew special tail openings in all trousers when we're back. It's just for today."

"Chiho said I look like a king sized flea circus and Sayoko suggested a full body shave or taking up a male name, because of my hairy back. Not to mention Nanami, who makes throaty sounds like she's choking up something every time I'm near her. I asked her the meaning and she said she wanted to show me how to get rid of a swallowed hairball. I don't lick myself clean!" Bast said with wounded dignity, not willing to drop the point.

"They are just bitching around; you shouldn't pay attention to them. They are just jealous of your figure. I mean, half of the girls at Yamanochi would give their right arm to have a shapely but trained body like yours."

Bast's facial fur bristled with embarrassment, her feline equivalent to a deep blush. She turned away from Yori. "You are exaggerating. I know I am abnormal. I am a freak."

Yori turned her around and gently forced the feline girl to look at her. "You're a nice and lovely girl, Bast-chan. Your brother loves you and we are your friends, aren't we, Rufus?" The rodent nodded vigorously.

"I know", Bast said in a small voice. Hoping to change the subject she turned back to the mirror. "But this is to revealing, is it not?"

"You're hopeless!" Yori laughed. "Show this outfit to Hirotaka-san and we would need a bucket to safe us from drowning in his drool."

"YORI!" Bast gasped with a shocked voice. "Nobody told me you could be so suggestive. You are not like this at school."

"At school I'm honour student and Master Sensei's best pupil. Well, except for Ron-san now. Here in Tokyo I'm free to be like every other girl of my age. And for the last time, this looks good. You know what? We'll take all the things you've tried on. We still have more stores to go to and must be back in school in the evening."

"But who is going to pay for this?" Bast showed her a prize tag. "I do not have money."

"Dad does." Yori showed her a platinum credit card. "My father owns a large company, fourth biggest in Japan. And since I left at least four years of severe allowance unspent this isn't really much. Besides, we can't let you run around in my clothes any longer. You're too well-formed for them; the boys at school simply can't take another week of twisted necks from staring after you."

After some more seconds of embarrassment Bast continued. "I will be indebted to you forever. I can not accept this favour."

"Bast-chan, please! It's just money. But if you don't want the clothes from a friend for being a friend, take them as sixteen years worth of birthday gifts." Yori gave Bast a serene smile and called a staff member. They avoided them until now, obviously scared by Bast's looks and disgusted by Rufus. Yori piled a stack of clothes into the saleslady's arms. "Lets see, two skirts, three pairs of jeans, three shirts, two sweaters, three tops, two pyjamas, a tracksuit and these…Are you sure about these?"

Bast took the leather coat, which reached all the way down to her ankles and the Stetson cowboy hat from Yori. "Please, I like them. I think they suit me."

Yori sighted. "Ok, we'll take this disguise as well. And the clothes she's wearing right now." She untied the tags from Bast's clothes and gave them to the clerk. "Would you please take this to the till? And by spending this pile of money I expect you to deliver!"

Yori paid, gave the address and left Club Banana, Bast in tow. The girls chatted about this and that while Yori took the lead through the maze of escalators, promenades and stores that made up the mall. Rufus changed position to Bast's shoulder, ever so often cuddling her velvet neck. He enjoyed being with her, the little guy loved her already as much as Ron and Kim, although he had been scared to bits when he first met her. Cats and rats aren't normally supposed to be friends, but Bast proofed herself to be nice. Rufus especially liked to be stroked by her silky hands (without the claws of course!). The trio stopped in a dress store and bought a blue sleeveless dress for Bast, which showed just a tad of cleavage. It was of simple elegance and about knee length. They tried some shoe stores, but after several attempts it was obvious that Bast's feet, with their paw like bottom and claws, wouldn't fit into boots.

"Last shop for today", Yori said and pulled her grey furred friend into an undergarment store. After a bit of persuasion from Yori's side to try some more daring pieces, they bought a couple of panties and bras, mostly simple cotton sport style in white and black. Having Bast distracted by a clerk, Yori bought some silk, sexy lingerie in a darker blue and red, slipping them into the shopping bags to be discovered later. She knew exactly that Bast was uncertain about herself, thanks to those bitches at school, so maybe something truly female would help to persuade her of her womanhood.

After they had sent their purchases to Yori's home to pick them up before their return to Yamanochi, they went to a Bueno Nacho branch in central Tokyo for a late lunch. The branch was large and well-attended, but even for the curiousness accustomed crew Bast was something new. After a lot of embarrassing staring and some sneering side remarks the duo settled down in a more hidden booth in a corner, far away from the counter.

"Ron-san always says he was raised on this stuff." Yori poked her naco with a finger. "Hopefully it won't bite back."

Bast picked her own double-meat naco up and took a healthy bite of it. To her own surprise didn't taste that bad at all, although she thought it to be a bit dull. In hope of adding some more taste to it, she added a healthy glop of "Diabolo Sauce" to her meal and it worked; was definitely an improvement. No wonder Ron liked it.

For a few minutes they sat and ate in silence, watching Rufus wolfing down some burritos. "You know, Bast-chan, attending an American high school will be way different from attending the ninja school. In Yamanochi your fighting skills earned you respect. The students may not value you for the person you are, but they respect you for your knowledge of martial arts. In America you can't rely on them as much as you did here", Yori said quietly, watching the changing emotions in Bast's face.

"Ron says everything is going to be Ok. Some of the students will help me getting accustomed, so there will be no problems. In fact I am more frightened to meet his…our parents. What if they do not like me?" Bast asked anxiously.

"They will like you, no doubt about it." Yori took Bast's hands: "There is something I need to ask you: Master Sensei has an offer to make, Bast-chan: If you want, you can stay at Yamanochi as a student and, in time, become a trainer and an instructor yourself. It would mean a life of devotion and service to the ideals of the school and to live in remote monastery on the top of a mountain. But it would also mean you'd be able to live without stares and side remarks."

Bast looked seriously at the young Japanese girl: "I am about three weeks out of the tube and I have only seen a glimpse of the world you and Master Sensei are trying to protect me from, Yori. The remarks and the stares and all are hurting, yes, but I need to find a place I can call home, a place where I am accepted because of who I am, do you understand?" She stared at her furred hand. "In despite of what I am, Ron offers me a home, Yori, and a family. Deep in my heart I know that going with him is the right thing to do!"

Yori gave her an encouraging smile. "Just remember, there is always a place for you at Yamanochi."

**(X)**

Dr. Director, head of the international crime fighting and peace keeping organisation Global Justice, sat in her office, far below the streets of the unsuspecting city of Middleton, typing something on her computer. She was a trained woman with short brown hair, dark brown eyes and attractive features in her mid thirties. Having been a field agent for nearly ten years her face was marked with a reminder of the dangers of international spy business: a black eye patch covered her right eye. Suddenly her phone beeped, demanding her attention. She opened the line and her secretary appeared on the screen. "What is it, Clara?"

"Dr. Director, there is a boy on the phone requesting to speak with you. His name is Ron Stoppable. I don't know where he got our number from, though."

"I think I know. Patch him through." Within seconds Clara was replaced by the blond teenager, the male part of the famous Team Possible, which had done freelance work for GJ on several occasions. She had read his files and, since she kept track of her freelance operatives, she knew that he was on an extended trip to Japan.

"A pleasant surprise, Mr. Stoppable. What can I do for you?"

"If you don't mind, could you please call me Ron? I'm not used to being called by my last name." He grinned sheepishly.

"Then Ron it is. So, Ron, is this a social or a business call?"

"I'm afraid it's business. I need to ask a huge favour from you."

"Has it something to do with a certain feline teenage girl you've saved from her villainous father?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Ron, Wade asked for the assistance of Global Justice on this mission, in case things would get out of hand. Since GJ resources were employed to assist you if needed, we had to do an official report. Wade wrote it and of course I read it. By the way, nice job blowing up the lair, I'm sure that even seismological stations in western Siberia picked it up."

"It wasn't my fault; Shego blew up the generator, setting the hall ablaze!" Ron mumbled defensively.

"I know, I was just teasing", Dr. Director said laughing. "So, what's the favour you would like to ask?"

"I want to take Bast home to the States with me, but there are some problems with her legal status. I mean, no identification papers, no files whatsoever…"

"I understand your concerns, Ron. Since I've expected your call, I am proud to tell you that my subordinates have already taken care of this problem. When you arrive at Tokyo International Airport for your return flight, one of my agents from the Asian branch of GJ will be there. He has all the necessary papers your little sister needs, including Japanese and American citizenship, a passport issued on the name Bast Stoppable, medical references, birth certificate, etc, etc".

"How…why…because…?" Ron stammered, unbelieving that everything went so smooth. In approach of this call, he had spent four hours preparing himself; he even made notes of his arguments.

"Ron, to quote a young woman you know very good: It's no big. Whenever Team Possible has worked for GJ you have done outstanding jobs and, since you are an essential part of the team, it is an honour for us to help."

"Thank you, Dr. Director." He smiled at her, but suddenly his smile faded. "Wait a minute, what was that about an essential part?"

"Ron, I seriously believe you to be very important for Team Possible. You may not be a good fighter like Kimberly, but your selfless support is what keeps her on track. Your friendship is very important for Kimberly's success."

Seeing that the blond was too flabbergasted to talk Dr. Director continued: "Ron, I truly enjoyed our little chat, but I have to return to work."

"Of course, Dr. Director. Thank you, thank you very much." Ron cut off the line. The woman smiled at the monitor for a few more seconds, then returned to her work.

**(X)**

Master Sensei sat on the floor of his quarters, legs crossed and lost in meditation. In his thoughts he stood in an ancient Japanese temple, surrounded by the spirits of the former masters of Yamanochi, his predecessors since the time of Tochimirou. But something was wrong; the spirits were restless, unable to hear his questions about the future. The vision of the things to come was unclear and blurred, darkened by a shadow that loomed above them.

With a deep sigh Master Sensei returned to the present world. He stood up and walked over to his most praised place, a small shelf filled with old scrolls made of parchment. Within them the wisdom of the old times was written down, making them much too valuable to be stored in the library of the monastery, where all of the students had access to the books. He searched for a second, pulled one out and opened it.

The scroll contained fragments of a very old text, authored by the ancient founder of Yamanochi, Tochimirou himself. It described the battle between him and an ancient evil, banished to the underworld after his victory. It also speaks of a new battle that threatens the future of the monastery, but details about it were lost. The scroll also mentions a warrior mistress, ally to the wielder of the Lotus Blade in past and future times, a person of great value to Tochimirou. A woman he held in high regard, but who had not been his wife. A woman bound to the master of the Mystical Monkey Power by everlasting fate. Master Sensei sat down again, thinking about the new champion of Yamanochi, Ron Stoppable and his newfound sister Bast. Could it be that the ancient battle was about to repeat itself, now that those two found each other? Or could the girl Ron always fights those villains with, Kim Possible, be this fated companion, heralding the new battle? Master Sensei frowned; too much of the old knowledge was lost, preventing him from interpreting the strands of the future through the wisdom of the past.

A soft knock on his door focused his attention on the task before him. "Please come in, Stoppable-san."

Ron opened the door and stepped into the room. He closed the door behind him and sat down, vis-à-vis to his master, bowing his head. "You wished to talk to me, Master Sensei?"

"Yes, Stoppable-san. You have achieved a great many things in these short three months. According to Hitomi-sensei you have become an excellent student, ready to face your tests next week. And you have become a great warrior, one of our best, more than capable to hold your ground against Monkey Fist and his minions."

"Thank you, Master Sensei."

"Stoppable-san, you must not thank me. It is an honour for Yamanochi to teach you. You achieved everything out of your own strength."

Ron blushed, thus praise was unusual from the quiet master of the school. "You're exaggerating, Master Sensei. I wouldn't have achieved any of this without Yori, Hirotaka and Hitomi-sensei's patience."

Master Sensei smiled. He knew, from his talks with those three, that they appreciated Ron as a friend and a fellow warrior. But his smile faded. "Stoppable-san, now that you are a trained ninja and know how to use the Mystical Monkey Power; it is time for you to become the champion of Yamanochi and the guardian of its greatest treasure. I want you take and keep the Lotus Blade."

"This honour is far too great, Master Sensei. I don't think I'm ready for this kind of responsibility", Ron said with a shocked voice.

"Stoppable-san…Ron…" Master Sensei watched the blond closely, reading his facial expressions. "I believe a great darkness will threaten us in the near future. We need to be prepared, which of course means that you must hold the weapon you are destined to wield." He sighted. "And think about the following: when Monkey Fist realises his daughter is not dead, he will definitely try to get hold of her. Sooner or later she will have to face him."

"I will not allow him to harm her!" Ron stated.

"I know, Ron-san. I know you will defend Bast-chan and what would be a better and safer way than doing it with the Lotus Blade?"

Silence followed his last question. Master Sensei could see the grim determination on Ron's face, convincing him of the soundness of his decision. He walked over to his desk and took the legendary blade from its case, sheathed, turned and presented it to Ron. The blond stood and took the blade from the slightly trembling hands of the old man.

"I will not fail you, Master Sensei. I promise to become a worthy champion of Yamanochi", Ron said and bowed deeply before the old Master who bowed in return.

"Always remember, Ron-san…", he said, "fight with honour and dignity. Always remember that a warrior's spirit knows mercy and compassion. Always remember to listen to the voice of your heart, for it tells you what you are fighting for. Take strength from the knowledge that you fight for the ones you love. If you do so, you will be able to conquer everything."

**(X)**

Last chapter I totally forgot to thank my friend for proofreading, so hereby I do it: Thank you for reading and correcting my stuff! And thanks to my reviewers, your nice words keep me writing!


	7. Chapter 07: Returning Home

_Disclaimer_: Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Bast and the plot are mine.

**(X)**

**Chapter 7**: Returning Home

Yamanochi Private School, Yamanochi Monastery, Hokkaido, Japan

It was quite a crowd that ambushed Ron, Bast and Rufus that evening, lead by a smiling Yori and an evil grinning Hirotaka. Within minutes they had a farewell party going on, centred around Yamanochi's new champion. Ron enjoyed himself that evening; he danced a lot with various girls and ever so often with Yori. Because of the crowd he lost sight of Bast, but was sure she enjoyed herself as well, since she had Hirotaka's undivided attention. But after about two hours after the nightfall Hirotaka approached Ron, who was chatting with Yori: "Do you know where your sister is?"

"No, I thought you were dancing with her."

"I was keeping her company, though she wouldn't dance. So Sayoko-san asked me for a dance and when I came back, Bast-chan was gone."

Hearing this Ron became nervous. "We should go looking for her!"

"Guys, you should hear yourself talking. You're always so… overprotective of her", Yori laughed. "The girl can take care of herself. Besides I pretty well know where she is."

"Spill it!" Ron looked at her expectantly.

"She will be at her thoughtful spot, near the cliffs above northern valley. You know, just about a five minute walk outside the northern gate."

"I'll go and look for her", Ron said. "Don't stop the party." Yori promised they wouldn't and Ron left the common room to go and check on Bast. He left the monastery through the small northern gate and followed the trail to the training grounds, turned left and soon reached the cliffs, Rufus on his shoulder. The valley below laid in silvery moonlight, giving the landscape a dreamy appearance; truly a picture of pure beauty.

Ron could see Bast sitting near the abyss, legs drawn up and arms laid around her knees, staring down into the valley. He sneaked over, planning to startle her.

"Hi there, brother", Bast said without turning around.

Ron sat down and hugged his sister from behind, so she leaned back against him. Rufus scampered down Ron's side and into Bast's waiting hands, happily accepting her strokes. "Why aren't you at the party with the others? Hirotaka wanted to dance with you."

"I can not dance."

"Come on, a cute girl like you? I bet you would be pretty good if you only tried."

"I could waltz with him or give a classical ballet performance. I do not know a thing about this modern dancing."

"Bast, you know you can trust me, right?"

"Of course I know. Why are you asking?"

"Because you're holding something back. Tell me."

"When Sayoko had successfully lured Hirotaka away, Chiho and Nanami came over and started to bitch around again. I could not stand them, so I came here. I like this place; it is always so peaceful here, especially at night."

"You know, I'm totally jealous of your catnap ability. You grip a few hours of sleep here and there, and that's it. You're never tired and on top of that a real night owl", Ron smiled. "But that's not all, is it?"

"I…I am so confused", Bast confessed. "I know that the level of ballet I could perform normally takes years to accomplish, not to speak of martial arts. I speak six languages fluently; I know all the stuff Hitomi-sensei asks. But I although know that I am seven month old and shouldn't be able to even walk. And I am scared Mom and Dad won't like me, or you could think I want to steal your parents away."

"Bast, I would never think that. Mom and Dad are looking forward to meet you, although they are nervous, just like you are now. And about the knowledge and abilities you have, little sis, I think, with just enough time, you'll come to appreciate them, no matter of their origin. You shouldn't be so hard to yourself. "If you want to be accepted by others you need to accept yourself first", that's what Rabbi Katz always says."

After a few minutes of silence while thinking, Bast continued. "Tell me again about school."

"I told you at least ten times about Middleton High."

Bast turned halfway around in his embrace and pouted. "Please?"

Ron smiled; Bast's "Puppy Dog Pout" was sweet, but not quite as effective as Kim's, spoiled by her feline eyes. But he caved in none the less.

"In seven days from now on, we'll go to high school for the new school year. Kim and Monique will help you get started and everything will be Ok. Of course there will be mean students as well, but with Kim's aid you'll make new friends in no time. Maybe you can make it into the cheer squad, wouldn't that be great?"

"You really like her, don't you? Your voice is always so excited when you speak of her. I'm really looking forward to meet the world famous hero, Kim Possible."

"She's more than that. Kim is the gentlest, caring and most honourable person I've ever known. We're best friends since pre-k and a crime fighting team for more than three years now. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"She seems to be such a nice person. I think I will like her." Bast cuddled close to Ron for a moment. "I am so glad that you have found me, Ron." She hesitated for a moment. "I love you, big brother."

"I love you too, Bast." He gave her a brotherly peek on the cheek. "Let's go back, before Sayoko thinks she can beat a Stoppable through cheating."

"What do you mean?" Bast asked curiously.

"Well, she had Chiho and Nanami chase you away so she can have Hirotaka all for herself this evening, hasn't she? She's up for a disappointment. My sister isn't easily scared, not by some mean girls with an attitude, isn't she?"

"No, she is not", Bast laughed, "and I will show them, you will see!"

They walked back together, when Ron suddenly stopped. "How did you know it was me who came to look for you? I didn't make a sound."

"You moved with the wind, brother", Bast said jolly. "And there is just one guy in Yamanochi who has this delicious smell of nacho cheese!" She took off laughing, her scolding brother hot on her trail.

Upon their return a smiling Yori greeted them and immediately monopolized Ron for another dance. Bast walked over to where Hirotaka talked to Sayoko, Nanami and Chiho, the three girls swarming over him. "Hirotaka, would you like to dance?" she asked him with a sweet smile.

"Of course, Bast-chan, I would be honoured." He took Bast's arm and went to the dance floor with her, leaving three open-mouthed and furious girls behind.

**(X)**

"Their plane landed half an hour ago, which means they will be out any minute now. We're just on time, Martha, no need to be nervous." David Stoppable hugged his wife and gave her a quick kiss.

"Ron comes finally home after his three month trip to Japan and brings along his new stepsister, our new daughter, and all you can say is: don't be nervous. There are times I can't believe I truly love you, David Stoppable, since we're so different: I mean, you're always so calm while I'm nearly having nervous breakdowns."

"I'm just trying to cheer you up, dear. I'm just as nervous as you are."

Martha and David Stoppable stood in the arrival lounge of Middleton City International Airport, anxiously waiting for Bast and Ron to return from Japan. Before long the doors to the baggage area opened and a mass of people rushed past them.

"Mom, Dad!"

Martha saw her son, armed with his backpack and a suitcase, making his way through the crowd towards her and she rushed to meet him. Before she laid her arms around her son, Martha got a glimpse of a shadow following him, somebody clad in dark jeans, black tank top, a coat made of leather and a cowboy hat, with Rufus sitting on her shoulder.

"Hi Mom, it's good to be back."

"Hello, Ron. You look good, son", Martha said with pride, examining her son while holding him at arms length.

Ron smiled about her compliment, turned and hugged his father. "Hello Dad."

"Hello Ronald. You're mother's right, you look good. Got some muscles, I see. Suits you."

"Thanks, Dad. Here, let me introduce you. Mom, Dad, this is Bast." He took the hand of his sister and gently pulled her forward into the centre of attention.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable." came a muffled greeting in a slightly purring voice from under the hat. Since the girl was smaller than them and had her head bowed down, they couldn't even get a glance at her face.

The Stoppables exchanged a bemused look. Even before her son got the chance to react, Martha moved forward, placing gentle hands on the shoulders of her daughter-to-be. "Bast, sweetheart, please look at me." After a few seconds the head moved upwards and the feline face of the girl came into view, eyes filled with anxiety and fear. "Ronald Dean Stoppable, you have a serious problem", Martha said. Seeing the eyes of the girl filling with even more fear she quickly continued, giving her son a mocking glare. "You only told me your sister was cute, while in fact she is truly gorgeous." She turned back to the girl. "Hello honey, I'm Martha Stoppable, your Mom. Welcome to our family." She embraced the girl, placing a slight kiss on her forehead and was delighted when the girl, no, her daughter, hugged her back.

David watched the scene with satisfaction. He patted his son on the shoulder. "Well done, Ronald. We're very proud of you." After a minute his wife let finally go of the girl, only to hug her son again, because she just needed to hug somebody. Mr. Stoppable knew from the look in his wife's eyes she was really happy. He turned to the girl. "So, you are Bast. I'm David, but please call me Dad", he said smiling, only to find himself holding the girl in his arms. He patted her back awkwardly when he heard her sobbing softly. "See? There's no need for tears. You're welcome, Bast, truly welcome. So, why don't you let me take your luggage and we get you kids home?" He gently untangled himself, took the baggage and headed towards the front gates.

Martha took the hand of her daughter. "Dad's right, no need for tears. Here, let me get you a tissue." She searched her hand bag and handed it to the girl. Seeing the grateful smile of her daughter she smiled herself. "Now, let's go home." She took Bast's hand and the arm of her son, leading her kids to the entrance.

'Yes, she thought', my kids. She glared daggers at a man who was openly staring at Bast, embarrassing the poor girl. He turned away quickly with a mumbled apology. 'She's MY little girl now. I'm so proud of my boy for rescuing and helping her. God, I only know her five minutes and love her already. And I love Ron, more than before, if that's even possible.' She gave silent, thankful prayers to the Lord Above, grateful her biggest wish finally became reality.

**(X)**

The telephone rang. A tanned, slender arm slowly creped out from under the covers of the luxurious bed, gripped the receiver and pulled it back under the blanket. "This should better be important", growled an annoyed Kim Possible. She had come home from California yesterday evening at about ten o'clock, but had talked with her parents until three AM in the morning, too exited to sleep. She felt really whacked now and tomorrow school would to start again.

"Ron…?" she called eagerly, sitting up on her bet. It had taken her only two seconds to be fully awake, a new record, even for her "No, you must not call back…yeah, it has become late yesterday…so, why are you calling?"

She listened for a moment. "You want me to come over…something really important…of course I'll come…so, what time is it?…tell you what, I'll be there at eleven…I missed you too…well, see you later…" She hung up.

'Something important! He wants to tell me something important. YES! He's going to tell me that he loves me!' She literally jumped into her small bathroom and began with the important task of preparing herself for the big moment. Today she wanted to look especially pretty, only for him. Kim took a quick shower, dried her hair and put on some decent make-up. After that, she went looking for clothes in her wardrobe, not sure what to wear." She settled for a pair of black jeans and a light blue top, which emphasised her green eyes. The top reached just down to the hem of her jeans, bringing out the play of her hips. Monique is right. You've got to play with what you got.'

She bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen. A note of her parents told her that they had taken the tweebs out for brunch. 'I've totally forgotten that it's Sunday!' A beautiful smile played across her gorgeous face. 'This of course means that his parents are doing their usual Sunday squash training. I'll be alone with him, at least until one o'clock.' Not willing to loose more time Kim left the house and walked down the street towards the residence of her best friend. 'My future boyfriend!'

A few minutes later, eleven o'clock sharp, Kim knocked at the door of the Stoppable home. She heard footsteps and the door opened, revealing a smiling Ron, clad in a sleeveless muscle shirt and shorts. Seeing him Kim held her breath: 'He looks really good, totally sharp', Kim thought. 'He must have trained all the time, he has definitely gained some muscle and his shoulders are broader, too.' She looked into his face and was relieved to see her old friend in his warm brown eyes. 'He may have grown up a bit but he's still my Ron.'

"Hi, KP. Come in!"

Hearing his voice Kim remembered to breath. She gave him a dazzling smile, resisting the urge to hug and kiss him. "Thank you, Ron. You look good. You have trained, haven't you?"

"I've taken some lessons while learning." He led her into the living room. "Please sit down."

They sat down on the comfortable couch, next to each other, not with their usual "safe distance" between them. Ron smiled uneasily: "There are some things I need to tell you. You promise to hear me out on this?"

"Of course. But you really make me curious."

"KP, while I was in Japan I went on a mission."

Kim's world stopped rotating for a minute. From all the things she thought he would say this was the most unexpected. "Well, I wouldn't call studying in Japan a mission. Or do you mean, that kind, our kind of mission?" she asked dangerously, not believing her ears.

"Yes, THAT kind of mission. But nothing really exciting, just a recon run to get some news on Drakken…"

"You went on a mission against DRAKKEN and did not call for backup?" Kim was about to explode. "Do you have you any idea how dangerous that was? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Kim, please, it wasn't dangerous at all, at least not until Shego and Monkey Fist showed up and we got into a fight…"

"SHEGO and MONKEY FIST? You haven't got the slightest idea in how much trouble you've been !"

Ron winced under her accusing tone. "No don't get all upset, there's more. Well, like usual Drakken had one of his projects going on, while this time it was truly vicious…"

"I'm yelling at you, RON, so I don't want to hear any lame excuses. You are not supposed to go on missions without me!"

"Well, Wade said you didn't want to be disturbed for any reasons …"

"Wade knew about this?" Kim said, tapping her foot impatiently, a sign for her temper rising to never known heights.

"Ah, yes. But he had confidence in my abilities and since I had help from some friends…"

"Oh Great! Not only you didn't call me, going on a mission behind my back, but also took some guys with you? Thereby you didn't only endanger yourself, but the life of these ominous friends as well, who didn't even know what the hell you were GETTING THEM INTO?" Kim was fuming. "Next thing you tell me is that you blew up the lair and escaped only by a hair's breadth!"

Seeing Ron pale even more Kim lost her last hint of patience. She yanked him forward by his shirt: "WHAT?"

"Ah, well, as a matter of fact, I did…well, Shego did, but the result was the same…"

"You will never see the end of this one, Ron, and now, LISTEN to me, buster…"

"Is everything all right, Ron? I heard you two yelling and…ah…would you like some juice now?" said a girl's voice behind her.

Kim turned around and saw a girl standing in the doorway, holding a tray with a pincher of orange juice and three glasses. The girl was smaller than her, well endowed and showing of her figure in a tank top and hot pants. Kim blinked a few times, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that the girl had cat ears, feline eyes, fur and, for god's sake, a tail. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to ask a question, but all she managed was: "Well, it seems we just entered freak zone!"

**(X)**

There, another chapter done. I thank my buddy for proofreading and for giving some suggestions to make it even better. Everybody else thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 08: Exploding Temper

_Disclaimer_: Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Bast and the plot are mine.

**(X)**

**Chapter 8**: Exploding Temper

The Stoppable Residence, Middleton City

There are unchanging laws in this little world of ours: apples always fall down, cheerleaders are always on top and angry superheroes are more dangerous than wired nukes with running countdowns. And, right now, the world famous teen heroine Kim Possible was exploding right in the middle of the Stoppable living room.

"Who's THAT?" the redhead asked her best friend and partner, while pointing at the feline girl. The venom in her voice would have done Shego credit.

"Bast is my sister." Ron said weekly, cringing under her voice.

"Ron, you don't have a sister! And don't you think I would remember if I saw something with a TAIL running around your house before?"

"KP, you promised to hear me out, didn't you? As I said, Drakken had a project on the run. This project was Bast." Seeing Kim's murderous glare he quickly continued. "Well, Drakken had been hired by Monkey Fist to accelerate the growth of an infant child. Drakken added some "modifications" to her DNA, and the result is the girl standing over there." He nodded towards his sister, who had sat down the tray and was watching them closely. Her face showed the same anxiety he had seen at the airport. "I rescued her from the exploding lair and my family and I offered her a place in our home. Mom and Dad signed the adoption papers Friday morning."

"You expect me to believe that Monkey Fist stole a child to have it mutated? Why?"

"He did not steal me", Bast said quietly. "He is my real father; I don't know who my mother was, though. From what Ron told me I was supposed to be a weapon in his hand, a tool in the destruction of Ron."

"Monkey Fist's daughter!" Kim screamed. "You are Monkey Fist's DAUGHTER?"

"Yes."

"KP, you need to amp down." Ron said, trying to calm down his best friend. "Bast is not a threat."

"You have done some really stupid things since I first met you, but this is the most stupid of all. You not only got yourself in a fight with not only one, but three of the vilest criminals and, on top of that, you took the daughter of your arch enemy in like a stray cat." Kim pointed an accusing finger at Bast. "She's going to kill you in your sleep; you better get her into that genetic research centre we got Gill into."

"I'm not that kind of person", Bast said. "I love my brother, I would never hurt him! Besides, he is not stupid!"

"How can you know? How long do you know him? Four weeks, maybe five?" Kim turned on Ron again. "And you… Why didn't you call me and asked me for advice? Because you knew I wouldn't approve, that's why!"

"I wanted to tell you this in person, so I can personally ask for your help in getting Bast a good start at school, since I'm not exactly popular. She'll attend Middleton High with us, starting tomorrow."

"What should I do, buy her a leash and take her for a walk?"

"KP, please! She needs a friend and I hoped you could be this friend." Ron looked at her closely. "What are you so angry about? And thanks for the stupidity remark."

"Ron, I always knew what was best for you, and so I do now! And I promise you, if you take her with you, your worst times at school still lay ahead of you."

"As if you know about my problems and experiences at school." Ron was seriously getting angry; Kim's attitude really started to piss him off.

Kim eyes narrowed dangerously. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the bullies' most favourite plaything since middle school, because I, a mere looser, am the friend of such a popular girl like you. Do you know how many times I had bruises or scratches or bumps? Did you ever ask about them, at least once? You didn't! What about all the times I was sprawling on the floor, when you came around some corner? You always shrugged it off on my clumsiness, not even asking what really happened."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Kim asked shocked. She really didn't know, not even suspected there could be more behind this or thought about it twice.

"Because you would have insisted to get back at them. I couldn't allow that, Barkin would have thrown you off the squad, or even worse, out of school, if you started beating the crap out of those bullies. So I chose not to tell you. I took whatever they dished out, but in the certain knowledge to have your friendship. You are worth everything they could ever do to me and more..."

Kim stubbornly retorted: "You should have told me none the less. I would have found a way to help you, without getting thrown out off school. See, this is the best example for your poor powers of judgement, not to mention your biggest mistake standing right in front of us. And I will help you in school from now on, if you like it or not."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? The famous heroine saves her dopey sidekick yet again."

"You know I don't feel like that." Kim was outraged Ron thought so low of her. "We are partners and friends."

"Nevertheless, this is exactly the impression everyone's got and you never seriously did anything about it. You never did, because I'm just the distraction or the one who always screws up, that's why!" Ron's face lightened up with understanding. "Now I get it… This isn't about Bast, you are angry because I have accomplished this on my own, with my own friends and without YOU. You are afraid I could no longer dependent on you…"

"This is so not true!" Kim yelled. "I know what you are capable of and I never took you for granted. But SHE is a big mistake; with HER you brought Monkey Fist right into your house!"

"Would you please stop your accusations", Ron growled irritated. "I told you I trust her, in fact I trust her as much as I trust you. And I'm seriously annoyed by your antics! If I wanted to talk to Bonnie I'd have gone to the original one, thanks!"

Kim stared at him shock. His last remark left her speechless, but only for about half a minute. "See, she's already driving a wedge between us, without even saying a word! Are you too dim-witted to see that?"

Bast had enough. This was the gentle and caring Kim Possible, the best friend of her brother? 'No one speaks to Ron like that and gets away with it!' she thought. Taking a deep breath she jumped right in the middle of the fray by stepping up to the cheerleader: "He is not dump, he is clever and he is the nicest guy around! Even I can tell that and I am only eight month old! So stop talking like that!"

Kim spun around, thankfully to get another outlet for her anger. "You stay out of this, you…you mutated freak! Go and play with the Puss in Boots while we humans are talking! Why don't you make yourself useful and catch some mice or whatever."

"Kim, stop it!" Ron said quietly, but Kim was too far gone and too hurt to think clearly, so she continued: "Go to the vet and get vaccinated, I heard some serious cat diseases are spreading right now. And since cats aren't exactly bashful while in heat get yourself spayed, we don't want you get knocked up by some lousy tomcat, you cheap hussy! And if you think I will take care of another looser, like your so called brother is, you are seriously mistaken!"

**(X)**

Silence broke out in the room, with the force of an avalanche. The three teens looked at other, not one of them could actually believe the last words had been spoken. But their echo was still ringing in their ears. Suddenly Bast started sobbing and dashed from the room, burying her face in her hands. Seconds later the door to her room was slammed.

Kim couldn't believe what she just said. What on earth was she thinking? Had she really called Ron a looser, practically slapped it into his face, just to hurt this excuse of a sister? The redhead slowly turned around, waiting, expecting Ron to give her a piece of his mind. He just stood there, looking at her with disbelieve plastered all over his rapidly paling face.

But then he began to tremble with rage. His face remained unchanged, but his eyes told her more than words could. Never before had she seen such disgust and sadness in them at the same time.

"Ron, I'm so sorry! You know I didn't mean it; my temper just got the better of me! Please, I would never think…"

"I've heard enough for one day!" Ron said quietly, but with determination. "I don't want to listen to you anymore quite now."

Kim went over to him and tried to hug him, but Ron took her hands gentle into his own, keeping her away from him. "Please, Ron, you've got to listen to me…"

"No Kim, I won't listen to you before you have apologised to Bast. You have to accept that she is important to me, just like you are."

"No, I won't! She's dangerous, you have to believe me!" Kim pleaded in a desperate voice. "I've got a bad feeling about her; she's going to get you hurt!"

Ron stepped back from her. "You know my terms, Kim, it's your decision."

"Please, Ron, she's bad company!" Kim tried again to hug him; but the look in Ron's eyes, full of bitterness, stopped her. She couldn't believe he preferred that furry mutant to her.

"I think it would be better for you to go home now", Ron said. He left the room and went upstairs to his own. Kim let her head hang and left the house, desperately trying not to cry. The door closed behind her, separating her from the most important person in her life.

**(X)**

Kim didn't know how she ended up home, but when she finally came to her senses she found herself crying into her pillow. Realising it, Kim got angry. She was angry at Ron for making her cry, angry at herself for letting him do so, and angry at that CAT FREAK for making her yell at Ron.

Kim pulled herself up and changed into some more comfortable pants. Deciding that she needed to do something, she started to unpack her luggage from the training camp, putting away her clothes and hanging Amanda's signed sketch on a special place at the head side of her bed. Being a well organised girl with a well organised room, these tasks didn't take too long to be accomplished. She walked over to her desk and sat down. Pulling out her organizer she put down some notes about cheer squad training for the new school year.

Kim found it rather difficult to concentrate, her thoughts kept flowing back to a certain blond boy. The redhead picked up a framed picture from the desk, tracing the frame with her finger. It showed Ron and her in their mission clothes, standing next to each other. Kim was looking confidently straight into the camera, while Ron was looking sideways at her, his eyes filled with devotion and love.

'I should have known earlier', Kim thought. 'I should have made up my mind a long time ago. It doesn't matter what others may think of him, I love him none the less. I love him for his goofiness, the jokes, his gentle demeanour, his tender loving care for all of my needs.' She lost herself for a moment in the eyes of the Ron in the picture. 'I'll not allow HER to take him away from me. If he doesn't want to see how dangerous she is, I'll make him see it. All is fair in love and war, Ron, and if I have to open you eyes forcefully I will definitely do it.'

Kim's gaze fell on another picture showing her and Monique at a Club Banana function. She remembered Monique's saying from last year's occurrence with the science projects: There are times you need to show someone you care through some tough loving, so he can see for himself what needs to be done.

'In time you'll see that you are wrong, Ron. And, until then, I'll let you have your rough approach, for it seems you prefer it that way. But until you come over your blindness and listen to reason, I am going to give you the ice-queen treatment of your life! And in case that weird, so called sister of yours even dares to scratch you once, I swear I'll have her furry ass, and not even god will be able protect her!'

She pulled out her Kimmunicator and opened the line. As expected Wade showed up at the other end.

"Hi, Kim." Seeing her still red and puffed eyes he frowned. "Is everything all right?"

"Wade, why haven't you told me about the sitch in Japan?"

"I didn't call you then, because you didn't want to be disturbed. Besides, I thought Ron could handle it on his own and so he did, more or less. I didn't tell you until now, because Ron wanted to talk to you in person. He wanted to introduce you to Bast, kind of drop all the bombs at once, you know? Guess he told you about it, huh?"

"Yes, he did and we had a serious argument about the mission and that freaky pussycat living with him now. And that you knew about it and didn't tell me is not helping cooling down my temper at all."

"Look, Kim, I imagined you would be angry, I also told Ron you would be angry, but that is no reason to take it out on Bast. She is not…"

"Wade, please. This is between Ron and me, and it is bad enough as it already is. I don't need another argument with you about the daughter of one of our most dangerous enemies. The mistakes have been done and I don't blame you, I blame that stubborn PIG HEAD who should have known better."

Wade sighted, knowing that every further comment on this would be wasted. "Promise me to solve this mess out, OK?"

Kim nodded. "It might take some time, but eventually we will work it out. Until then, I want you to give me all the data on that tail swinging girl you have."

**(X)**

Ron was lying on his bed, unknowingly not only gazing at the same picture Kim was staring at but also at the same time as well. A soft knock pulled him from his thoughts. "Come in." As the door opened he could see Bast's face poking into the room, checking his mood. "It's alright, Bast, you can come in. Sorry for not coming to look after you." He stood up and put the picture back on his nightstand.

"No, you must not be. I am sorry that I intruded into your…conversation", she said. "I should have stayed out of it."

"What happened was between her and me; she was wrong being so rude to you. And since I wanted to introduce you, you had every right to come in." He walked over to his cupboard and took a snoring Rufus from the pocket in his pants, putting him into his drawer. The poor guy had clung to his leg all the time through the yelling and shouting.

Bast took up the picture and studied it. Turning around her amber eyes sought his brown. "You like her very much, don't you? You love her."

The feline girl could see the changing emotions in his face. "Yes, I do", Ron admitted finally.

"Then go over to her house and apologize." Bast offered him the picture. "Tell her about your feelings."

"It isn't that easy, sis." He took the picture. "I don't know her feelings for me, but what I do know is that KP needs to trust me for this to work. And I am not just talking about Possible relationship", he grinned at his pun, "but about the team as well. In Yamanochi, I have gained confidence, a self-assurance I've never known before and she needs to see that. But at the moment she just thinks of me as a stupid string along, who needs to be told everything."

"Ron, I do not want to be the cause for a rift between you." Bast practically begged. "Please work this out with Kim."

"What about you, Bast?" Ron asked concerned. "She hurt you. I promise I didn't knew she could be that mean."

"I am not important at all. Your relationship is the only thing that matters right now." She tried to sound confident, but her eyes betrayed her.

"No, that's not right. We are family, Bast, and family sticks together. If she hurts you, she hurts me. And trusting me means trusting my decisions as well. And saving you, as well as taking you with me, was and is a good one, one of my best." He hugged her with one arm, while using the other to gently remove the rest of her viscous black cat tears from the corner of her beautiful eyes. "It may have been just a few weeks, but I already grew very fond of you. So don't worry your pretty head to much."

Bast wanted to try another argument, but Ron silenced her with a peek on her cheek. "Bast, I know you just want to help, but please let it slip for the moment. You are important to me, sis, and that is something KP needs to accept, too. This time I won't back down, she has to make the first step."

He let go of her. "Now promise me you won't talk to Kim about my feelings for her before I'm ready to do it myself."

Bast sighted. "I promise."

"So, who's up for some Bueno Nacho? Mom left some taco money."

"I am!" Bast gave him a grateful smile. "But I will have to change first."

"You don't have to change, Bast, it's just Bueno Nacho", Ron said.

"These are just comfy clothes for home. I would never dare to go out like this, it's too revealing." She rushed out of the room and jumped from the upstairs gallery into the hall below, landing safely on her feet. With a short dash she was at her wardrobe and ten minutes later they were on the road towards the Mexican fast foot heaven on Ron's scooter.

**(X)**

The wind tussled her fur, stirring her awake. Bast yawned, arched her back with feline grace and crawled out from under the sunshade and onto the small clearing between the palms and the undergrowth.

Wait a minute, sunshade, palms and undergrowth?

Realising something was seriously wrong Bast's eyes snapped open. She was wearing her usual nightgown, panties and shirt, but she was not in her room. She stood in the middle of a clearing, near a small, crystal blue pond beneath a small rock formation, from where a small waterfall cascaded downwards, filling the air with relaxing splashing. Looking around slowly, she found this oasis placed in a small valley, surrounded by deep desert on all sides. The night sky above was filled with so many stars that Bast could see as clearly as in daylight.

"Beautiful, isn't it? This was my favourite spot during my time in the mortal world."

Bast whirled around and immediately dropped into a low fighting stance, all muscles tense and ready for action. The young woman coming towards her, a beautiful Arabian girl with long black hair and feline eyes watched her with a bemused expression. She was wearing a black shirt and black trousers, very much alike to those at Yamanochi. But she was translucent; the starlight was shining right through her.

"Who are you?" Bast asked in a curious voice, but also a bit cautious. "And where am I?"

"You are truly an interesting girl, young one", the woman smiled. "Most of the people I observe from the shadows of this world wouldn't react that well to the presence of a…"

"…of a ghost?" offered Bast, still not giving up her fighting stand.

"That is a very rude word, young one. When one talks about ghosts, people always picture rattling chains, screams at midnight and revenge seeking monsters. Now, do I look like a revenge seeking monster? I think not."

"Nevertheless, it is still no answer to my question where "here" is." Bast eyed the woman circling around her with the eyes of a trained warrior, searching for a weak spot in her defence. But how are you supposed to fight a ghost?

"This is an oasis in middle of the Egyptian desert. If you walk in that direction for two days you'll reach the banks of the Nile." She pointed into a general direction. "And of course I didn't pull you from your bed and dragged you around this funny round world in one of these strange flying metal birds. This is a dream."

"At least I figured out that much myself. It is kind of impossible to fly to Africa from yesterday evening up to now."

"You are really not afraid of me." the spectral woman said amazed. "How can you accept my state without even a second thought?" She crossed her arms before her chest and eyed her with mild anger. "Do you now the proverb: The curiosity kills the cat? I could be a threat to you, you know."

Bast removed from her fighting stand. "I think if you wanted to harm me would be somewhere else, like in a spooky castle, and not in this beautiful oasis. Besides, I do believe in magic and mystical powers."

"How's that?"

"I have seen my brother handling the Lotus Blade during training. When you see a magic sword change into different forms through the might of the Mystical Monkey Power, you come to believe that there are indeed mystical forces at work in this world. And since I am a curious cat, as you called it, I am rather exited to meet a ghost…, ah, sorry, I mean a recently deceased person." Bast walked over to the pile of pillows under the sunshade and sat down.

"You really are a special girl, young one. So you know about the Lotus Blade and your brother is the master of the Mystical Monkey Power. I hope he treats you well." The spectre followed here and sat down beside her.

"He's the best brother one can have." Bast gave her a genuine smile. "I love him."

"I am glad to hear that." The spectre looked at the feline girl with concern in her eyes, but it quickly changed when Bast looked back at her. "So, allow me to introduce myself. You are right, I once was a living person, but that was a long time ago. You can call me Afurida."

"I am Bast."

"Now, that is a name that suits a beautiful young girl like you. And it's way better than "young one". But I have to admit I already knew your name and that I have brought you here deliberately."

"Then may I ask why you have brought me here?"

"There is a time of crisis and bloodshed ahead, Bast, a time of darkness. I was sent by the goddess to be your guardian spirit in the time of need. Of course only if you accept me."

"I do not know…how do you know of the things to come?"

"I can hear the voice of my goddess and she's giving me hints about the future."

"Who are you serving, Afurida? Who is your goddess? And why me?"

"I'm not allowed to answer your questions, at least not now. But I'm honoured with this task and I would be honoured to be your friend. In time I'll be able to tell you more of my secrets, but for now, I just have to ask you to trust me in this."

Bast looked sceptically at Afurida, not sure if she could really trust this magical being that wanted her friendship all of a sudden. But since she found no falsehood in Afurida's eyes and sensed no treachery she thought it might be worth a try. "I think I can trust you." She smiled uncertainly. "Guess we are friends now, are we not?"

"Yes, we are, Bast." Afurida gave Bast a quick hug. "If you need a friend, somebody you can talk to or just a person who listens to your problems, I'll be there for you. You can tell me everything." She stood up and looked eastwards, where the horizon was starting to turn into a deep, golden red colour.

"Morning dawns, it's time for you to return home." She pulled Bast up from the ground and held her grey furred hands in her own. "There is something more you need to understand. The travel from the world beyond has taken its toll on me, which means I'm still gathering my strength. For the time being I will only be able to talk to your sleeping mind."

"Does that mean I will not remember you when I wake up?"

"Your heart will remember me. And it will call out for me when you are in need of a friend. Then I'll visit you here, in your dreams."

Suddenly Bast grew tired, stifled a yawn and lay down again. "I guess I will see you again in a few nights?"

"You will. Now sleep well, young one." Afurida gave Bast a goodnight kiss on her check, sat down next to her and gently started to stroke Bast's hair, while the young girl fell asleep on the pillows, with a soft smile on her lips.

In the real world the same soft smile played on Bast's lips while an invisible Afurida watched her charge from the shadows of the room, guarding her sleep.

(X)

Thank you all for reading and thanks to my reviewers. Thanks to my buddy for proofreading this one!


	9. Chapter 09: First Morning at School

_Disclaimer_: Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Bast and the plot are mine.

**(X)**

**Chapter 9**: First Morning at School

The Stoppable Residence, Middleton City

Monday morning, start of the new school year. Ron and Bast got up early because they had an appointment with Principal Singer before school.

After a quick trip to the bathroom Bast stood before her closet, picking today's outfit. The feline girl was wholly nervous. After all, this was an all important day and, as everybody knows, first impression is really essential and Bast doubted she would make a good one. She remembered the things Yori had said about American high schools, remembered Ron's praises of Kim. The memory of the exploding redhead was still fresh in her mind.

'There is no way anyone will ever think that I fit in, considering my appearance, my face, my voice…and my body odour.' She took a sniff at her arm and was greeted by her usual scent, a delightful spicy aroma with the slight sting of a predator. She liked it, but knew that some humans were repulsed by it. 'Funny…' she thought, 'I already start to think of people as "them" and "humans". Guess their continuing embarrassing stares start to rub off on me.' Bast knew she would have to take a shower to hide her scent. But a shower would suppress her scent only for a short time and it would take her almost an hour to get her fur dry again. A real bad deal, since wet cats don't smell any better! And she really dislikes hairdryers; they tend to mess up her fur and force her to comb it all over, taking the same amount of time in the end.

After a minute or two, Bast settled for what Yori called her "disguise": jeans, white shirt, leather coat and cowboy hat, no shoes. Of course she knew, others may find it a bit odd and it doesn't really conceal her true identity, but, nevertheless, it still makes her feel more comfortable in public. She went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom, Dad!"

"Good morning, sweetie." her mother greeted her, while Bast settled down at the table, next to her reading father.

"Good morning, Bast." her father said, putting down the newspaper and starting to eat.

"Scrambled eggs, toast, double potion of roast beef?" her mother asked.

"Yes Mom, thanks." She dived into her breakfast.

A few minutes later Ron and Rufus came down. "Good morning!"

"Good morning", mumbled Bast around a mouthful of meat.

"Good morning, you two. And Bast, you know better than doing so." Mrs. Stoppable scolded her mildly. But then again, after seeing Ron and Rufus devouring their share with their usual vigour, Bast's eating habits proved her to be a Stoppable child, much to Martha's dismay. Like every mother, she rather would like her children to display decent table manners, particularly since she knows both of them are able to do so. They had displayed them during supper with Rabbi Katz last Friday, but seemed not to mind them on regular meals.

After breakfast Bast hurried into her room to pick up her books. She heard footsteps approaching and was gently pulled around by her mom. Martha Stoppable looked at her daughter with concern.

"It's a pretty important day, honey. Are you alright?"

"I am alright, Mom, just a bit nervous."

"Bast, I know people can be mean at times. Maybe this day won't be exactly what you expect it to be. You need to give the other students some time to get to know you. Do you think you can do that?"

Bast looked at her reluctantly. "Yes, mom." she said quietly.

"That's my girl." She gave Bast a hug and a motherly kiss on the forehead. "I'll be home early today, so we can go shopping and talk about school. And you know, you can rely on Ron, he'll help you get started, Ok? So, have a nice day."

**(X)**

Ron opened the school door for his sister and took the lead through the corridors towards the principal's office. Although they were early, the halls were crowded with students chattering away about their summer holidays. He walked with confident steeps, greeting a lot of students as they passed by. Here and there he stopped when they met some of the few people he knows better and introduced Bast. All of them hastily excused themselves and beat a hasty retreat. When they ventured on, Ron failed not to notice the eerie silence that engulfed the halls for a few seconds after they passed by, before the students broke out in whispers.

A few minutes later both of them sat in Principal Singer's office. Mrs. Singer was busy working through the two files lying before her, labelled with their names. Bast knew that her file not only contained her placements tests, but also abstracts from her medical files. There had been a teacher's conference about her attendance of Middleton High and her being a potential threat for other students. In the end the conference had barely voted in her favour.

"Well, it seems you have really improved, Ronald. I have the results from last week's tests and they are pretty impressive, mostly straight A's. I have your report card for the last school year ready by tomorrow, but I can already say this much: it seems you scored an overall B. Your summer was really not wasted."

Ron smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Singer."

"You may go now, Ronald, I'll take Bast to her first class, since your schedules only overlap on a few lessons."

"Shouldn't I be with her, I mean, she's my sister and new to the school…"

Mrs. Singer smiled at his words and his evident concerns, but it was Bast who spoke first: "It is alright, Ron, I will see you later at lunch."

Ron stood and gave her shoulder a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "See you then, sis. Good bye, Mrs. Singer." He left and went to his first class, math, for the first time absolute sure to understand the material. On the contrary, the blond was not so sure about leaving Bast alone, knowing from personal experience how mean school bullies can be. He guessed he just had to hope for the best.

**(X)**

Shortly after the bell rang, Bast and Mrs. Singer walked through the building to the classroom where Bast would start her school life with her first ever English lesson. After a brief conversation Mrs. Singer introduced Bast to the class teacher, Mr. Stephens, a young and enthusiastic man in his late twenties. He in turn introduced her to the class.

"Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." He gave her an approving nod.

Bast stepped reluctantly forward from the door, put down her hat and faced the class. "I am Bast…Bast Stoppable." She straightened up and added with more confidence: "Ron Stoppable is my brother."

There was shocked silence; the class stared at her wide eyed and open-mouthed. But then one of the students spoke up. "Like that's something to be proud of!" sneered a brunette girl from a seat in the middle row. "It seems the school loser's club just gained another member!" The tension broke and the class started to laugh.

"Class, settle down, please. And Bonnie, please behave yourself." Mr. Stephens said. "Bast, I'm sorry about that. Would you like to tell us some more about yourself? Or perhaps somebody has a question?"

"Yes, I have one." An attractive blonde girl with corn blue eyes and waist length wavy hair raised her hand. She had a slender, but athletic built body and was wearing a light blue shirt and white jeans. Bast noticed that the girl was the only student with a friendly face, while all the other students showed expressions from brisk neutrality to hostility to disdain. Especially this Bonnie girl seemed to be furious and was openly glaring daggers at her.

"Tara, ask your question please." Mr. Stephens said.

"Bast, I know Ron for quite some time now and he never had a sister. May I ask you if you're adopted?"

"Yes, I am", Bast said quietly, but with pride. "I am proud to say that Mom and Dad Stoppable…"

"So, who's your real father?" Bonnie interrupted. "Let me guess: the Lion King? Garfield? Puss in Boots?" The class laughed again. Bast's facial fur bristled, and she looked down with sad eyes. "Oh, she's shy. Guess I would be too if had forgotten to shave this morning. But then again, only boys shave, so you need a more matching name, a male name: How about Bastard?" The class roared with excitement. Bonnie, pleased with the reaction she got, sat back and gave her stooges smug smiles.

"Bonnie, cut it out. NOW!" Mr. Stephens barked. "Since it seems no one has to say anything useful, we can get started. Bast, please sit down at that empty desk. Now class, open your books on page twelve. This year, we start with poetry."

**(X)**

The first lesson was unpleasant at best. Bast tried to participate, but every time she was called on, Bonnie, Brick, Mina, Jason or one of the others of their circle had a coughing fit, trying to drown her answers. Mr. Stephens tried his best to stop them, but after three quarters of the lesson, Bast gave up disappointed, she just stayed quiet for the rest of the lesson and avoided the gazes of her new classmates. She was out of the door before the bell stopped ringing.

Next was biology. Mrs. Boyd, a wrinkled old teacher short before retirement, issued out work assignments and then marched through the rows watching the students doing their work. She spoke with everyone, asking them if they had any questions, but she skipped Bast. In this way pointedly ignored, Bast continued and completed her homework first, which got her some more glares.

Double lesson maths. Ms. Wisp, a friendly woman more on the portly side, but iron about her subject, was even worse than Mrs. Boyd. Bast knew the teacher meant well, since Ms. Wisp preferred her to other students, calling her up more often to give her opportunities to show her intellect. But when she walked past Bast, patting her shoulder in a motherly way while looking at her concerned, the feline girl finally knew what was going on. Ms. Wisp's pity because of her origin was much harder to endure than Mrs. Boyd's ignorance.

With the bell Bast dashed from the room, ignoring Ms. Wasp's call for her. She rushed down the hall and out of the building, trying to block out the stares and the sneers, but not quite succeeding. She had no more lessons until lunch. Bast knew she was supposed to go to the library or the study hall, but she couldn't stand humans quite now. She needed a place and some time for herself. Bast hurried around the school until she came to the gym. Looking around for a second she was relieved that she was alone. She flexed her claws and began a swift and elegant climb up to the roof, easily finding hand- and footholds in the rough brick wall. Within half a minute she reached the roof, covering fourteen yards in less than thirty seconds. The feline girl settled down beneath a couple of ventilation shafts, away and out of view from the roof access, resting her head on her drawn up knees. "I hate this place…" she mumbled, "…and I hate Bonnie!"

**(X)**

"Hi there, Ron-Man. Long time, no see!"

Ron had rummaged through his locker in search of his wayward Latin book, but turned around instantly upon hearing the voice. Behind him a teenager was setting in a futurist wheelchair. The boy had blue eyes, short brown hair and a friendly smile. He was wearing grey jeans and a green tee-shirt.

"Hey, Felix!" The two boys high fived. "So, how's your summer been?"

"The usual… Smashing zombies, throwing some loops, taking some swings. My Mom got me some new gimmicks for the chair. How about you? I bet Japan was pretty cool."

"It was. And really useful, got myself an awesome B for last school year. Pretty cool, hah?"

"Yeah, congrats!" Felix looked around. "So, where's that new sister of yours? I've heard some pretty ugly things on the mill and the new term is only four lessons old. Is she truly a mutant?"

"Would that be a problem?" Ron asked with a glare. "And since when do you believe the mill?"

Felix stiffened under Ron's fierce look. "Hey, I don't believe the rumours. I'm just the messenger, so don't finish me off!"

Ron relaxed. "Sorry, Felix. I'm just nervous. I am going to meet Bast at lunchtime; if you join us there, I'll be my pleasure to introduce you."

Felix smiled briefly. "Of course I will. But the news are ugly, though, Bonnie kind of ugly." Felix wanted to tell Ron what he had heard, but could see that his best friend was more than distracted. He followed his gaze and saw Kim and Monique coming down the hallway, chatting with each other. Felix felt himself going pale as Ron turned away from them and stuck his head into his locker, making an angry face with sad eyes. To call Felix confused would be a major understatement.

Felix turned to greet the girls and got the shock of his live when suddenly Kim's face began to show the same expression as Ron's. "Hi Kim, Hi Monique. Nice to see you."

Monique gave him a warm smile. "Hi Felix." But her smile faded as she saw the way Kim glared daggers at Ron's back. "Ah, hello Ron."

Ron sighted and turned around. "Hi Monique. You're looking good." His voice grew cold. "Kimberly!"

"Ronald!" the redhead said with the same intonation. "Hi, Felix." Silence engulfed the four students, while Kim spent some awkward seconds trying not to look at Ron. Because of that she couldn't see the blond doing the same. "Look, I gotta run. Monique, see you at lunch." Kim rushed away from them. Unseen by her friends she was blinking away fresh tears, which rose her anger even more. She wouldn't let Ron see her cry, not ever!

"Well, I gotta run, too. Felix, see you at lunch. Bye Monique." Ron grabbed his books and slammed the locker shut with a loud bang, thereby startling the whole hallway. Then he left in the opposite direction, leaving a confused pair of friends behind.

"What the heck just happened here?" Felix couldn't believe his eyes. Did Ron and Kim really have such a bad fight that they even stayed clear of each other? "We're having Latin together next lesson, so where's he going? The classroom is the way Kim went…"

"Hey, I don't know a thing." Monique looked at Felix, her voice trembled. "But we have to find out what happened."

**(X) **

When lunch time approached Bast stood up from her newfound thoughtful spot, stepped up to the edge of the roof, looking down. Several small groups of students moved around the schoolyard, heading from the outer wings towards the cafeteria.

Bast jumped from the roof, hung gracefully in midair for a fraction of a second and landed in a crouch on the walkway, eliciting some surprised yelps from passing students. She didn't care, simply stood up and walked away. The feline girl passed by the back entrance of the school and walked around the building to the side entrance of the cafeteria. She stepped inside and was greeted by the usual commotion always going along with lunchtime. While she strolled to the line in front of the counter she took a look around the hall, realizing Ron wasn't here yet.

After she got a plate of today's mystery dish, Bast settled down at an empty table at the side of the cafeteria, waiting for her brother. To pass time, she sniffed at her meal, wrinkling her nose at the mass of undistinguishable scents, absolutely convinced that it was inedible. Just to be sure this stuff wasn't alive she poked it a few times with her fork. She wondered how the students could stay healthy while eating this stuff.

"Well, isn't that cute how the little kitty plays with her food?" Bast looked up and directly into Bonnie's face. The cheerleader stood at her table, surrounded by her stooges. She had no school foot on her tray, but a salad and a sandwich from a local deli, together with a soda. Without looking, Bonnie shoved her tray into Brick's hand, who really had to struggle holding up both plates. "Maybe this is more to your liking." With a smug expression Bonnie reached into her bag and threw a can into Bast's direction. With a lightning fast flick of her arm Bast caught the tin before it had a chance to bounce onto the table. It was cheap cat food. "It's a little gift I bought just for you, Bastard, while I was buying my own meal. I hope you enjoy it." The group snickered.

"Thank you very much, Bonnie. I appreciate your concern for my little sister." Ron and Felix made their way through the group of jocks and cheerleaders to the table and put down their trays. "I sure hope you had no trouble on her behalf." Ron's face split into a huge grin. "On the other hand, since a toxic snake like you is bound to buy all her meals at a pet shop, it shouldn't have been a problem." he said with an innocent voice. Now the tables around them laughed.

Bonnie looked like she was about to explode. "You little…"

"Is there a problem here?" vice principal Barkin barked, who had come over to inspect the gathering at the table. "Rockwaller, get moving. You're holding up everything."

"This isn't over yet, Bastard!" snarled Bonnie while flipping her hair back and marched of, followed by her flunkies.

**(X)**

Somewhat shorter chapter, I know. Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Thanks to all who read my story, thanks to my reviewers! And to my buddy for proofreading!


	10. Chapter 10: Table Talk and Music Lessons

_Disclaimer_: Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Bast and the plot are mine. Marilyn Sudor is borrowed from Boston Public, which belongs to FOX.

Author's Note: I borrowed Marylyn Sudor from "Boston Public", because she's my favourite character from the series. She's here just for a visit, but maybe she'll return in a later chapter.

**(X)**

**Chapter 10**: About Table Talk and Music Lessons

Cafeteria, Middleton High School, Middleton City

After Bonnie's dramatic exit Ron and Felix settled down at the table. Ron instantly got busy at his tray and turned the goop on it into an edible meal, using the "Culinary Emergency Pack" from his backpack. Rufus climbed onto the table from his pocket, rubbing his tiny claws in anticipation. While Ron was working on his meal he looked back and forth between Felix and his sister. "Bast, this is Felix. He's my best friend."

"Besides Kim, that is." Felix said.

"We'll see about that." Ron mumbled under his breath, but accidentally loud enough for Felix to hear it.

He rolled his eyes, wheeled over to Bast and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"I am Bast Stoppable." She took his hand. "And you are the famous Middleton zombie basher."

"I see my reputation hurries on ahead." Felix held her hand, his thumb stroking gentle across its back. "So, do you like video games?"

"I have not played one yet." She looked down. "Ah, can I have my hand back now?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just feels so…silky." Felix blushed and retreated his hand. "That was supposedly the dumbest thing to say. Sorry."

Bast smiled at him. "Actually, it was the nicest thing I heard all morning."

"So, I bet your morning wasn't all sunshine and roses." Felix said.

"It was all right." Bast gave the boys a brave smile. "It could have been worse."

"It should have been a lot better." Ron growled. "But there are so many dummy heads at this school I truly start wondering how Singer manages to keep up the standard."

"You have changed quite a lot, my friend. Where's the funny guy we all like so much?" Felix asked.

"Oh, he's still there; he has just grown up a tad." Seeing his sister shoving her food around on her plate Ron changed his tray with the one of his sister. "Here, try this one Bast. Bon appetite!"

"Thank you, Ron." Bast tasted her new meal cautiously and was surprised about it good taste. Definitely not home made, but quite tasty. She gave him a radiant smile: "This is good."

"The chef strikes again!" Ron cheered while he processed with his own meal. "Chez Ron is serving again."

"Man, I wish somebody would do that for me sometimes. Maybe I should learn how to pout!" Felix said smiling. "Luckily I got the last pizza pie; after all they are quite good." He looked at Ron. "Now that we all can take care of our growling bellies, care to tell me what happened between you and Kim?"

"No, I don't." Ron stated.

"They had a major confrontation because of me." Bast said quietly. "I wasn't exactly nice to her."

"That's not true! Bast, don't try to make Kim appear in a favourable light." Ron sighted and related the clash with the redhead in a few short sentences. "And please, Felix, I know you have something to say about this, but I have made up my mind. This time Kim has to make the first step."

"What sort of best friend would I be if I wouldn't peck and prod you about it? Ron, you need to set things right with Kim."

"Felix, please stop." Ron looked at him seriously, but had to notice that Felix resolve wouldn't break. "At least for now…" he added with a sigh.

"Seriously?" Felix asked in a taunting voice, trying to cheer Ron up a bit.

"Seriously!" came the blond boy's smiling answer and both burst out in laughter, while Bast gave them an irritated look, obviously not getting the hang of their funny imitation.

"So, why don't you come over after cheer practise and I'll introduce you to Zombie Mayhem 6. Let's see how much your skills have rusted. And of course, this invitation counts for both of you!" Felix said smiling.

"I would like to come, but Mom and I go to the mall fore some quality mother-daughter time. Maybe another time?"

"Of course. Ron, what about you?"

"I'll come over, thanks. I missed our slayer duels." Ron finished upgrading his dish and started to eat.

Rufus had nearly immediately hurried over to Bast. While sitting on her shoulder he let himself be fed with bits and pieces from her tray. The little guy would never dare to ravish her meal like he frequently did with Ron's and Kim's. When he had seen Bast tearing apart a four inch oak pole with a technique she called "Raging Claws", he had instantly decided to never, ever make her mad. And, as a rat, being fed by a beautiful cat was way cool, wasn't it?

After a few minutes of silent eating Ron spoke up. "Have you seen the notice about the indoor pool?"

Felix nodded. "They have finally managed to complete the renovation. There will be try-outs for the new swim team on next week's Friday."

"I think I'll give it a shot."

"I thought you hate swimming?" Felix wondered. "I remember your stories about Camp Wannaweep."

"I said I hate swimming in contaminated water. But actually I am a pretty good swimmer; in fact I'm pretty sure I'll make it into the team." Ron said confidently.

"So, good luck then. I heard there are some more try-outs on that Friday, most important the cheer squad. And Singers annual attempt to start a gymnastics team." Felix chuckled; every student knew that a functional gymnastics team was one of Principal Singer's greatest goals for Middleton High. He turned to Bast. "Why don't you learn a routine for the squad try-outs? I bet you would be stunning."

"The cheerleaders would never want me in their team." Bast sighed, holding up her furred hand. "Too much freak factor." She continued with a smaller voice. "Do you really think I could be good enough?"

"Yes, you are", Ron stated. "Will you give it a try? And you got at least one vote, namely mine."

"Yes." Bast said, not entirely convinced, but with growing enthusiasm.

Felix nodded approvingly, but with an evil grin. "Then I'll keep my fingers crossed. And, after you've been admitted to the squad, you can keep an eye on our two lovey-doveys."

"Felix!" Ron warned his friend with a growl. "That is not a subject to be discussed in public!"

"Ron, I know that you have it bad for Kim, ever since that first day we met at the fair. You love her and the cheer squad is a good chance for you to ogle her in a short skirt."

"Felix!" Ron repeated with growing anger and a deep blush.

"But I'm sure Kim will return the favour, once she gets the chance to see you in short, tight swimming pants!"

"FELIX!" Ron exclaimed frustrated, while the boy picked up his tray and escaped laughing. The blond looked at his sister, searching for comfort, but was greeted by two huge and toothy grins, a small and a big one. Defeated his head slumped on the table, but immediately jerked up when soft furred hands tickled him. "Ok, ok… I'll drop the drama." He smiled at his sister. "Let's go to chemistry, you devious tickle monster."

**(X)**

Monique took up her tray and sat down at the table where Kim was busy slaughtering her so called meatballs. Indeed, she was so busy chopping she didn't even notice the arrival of her best girl friend. Monique took the seat opposite of Kim and followed her dark glares over to the table where Ron just sat down with Felix and that mutant girl, after he had scared off Bonnie and her followers.

"You know, girl, we could go over and sit with them… it would make your angry glares more effective."

Kim slowly turned around and stared at Monique: "Excuse me, did you say something?"

"I said, that, if you still want to eat this, you should stop tearing it apart."

"What? Oh, the meal. Right. Sorry." Kim sighted and stopped abusing the dish. Seeing the unappetizing mess she had created she pushed the tray away with a sigh. She glanced over to Ron, who was busy upgrading his meal.

"Kim, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Monique. You know, you don't have to ask my permission to do so."

"What's going on between you and Ron?"

"Nothing." Kim stole a peek back at the table, where Felix was chattering with the freak.

"Kim, that's exactly what I see and meant: absolutely nothing!" Monique gave her best friend a concerned look. "You two glare at each other, given the fact you're not busy avoiding one another. Girl, every time in the last three month your eyes got all dreamy when I mentioned Ron and sometimes I even had to snap you out of your own little world, where he was the centre of the universe."

"Monique, let me tell you something: Ron is the most stubborn, idiotic and stupid PIG HEAD I've met in my entire life."

"Does that mean you've given up on him?" Monique gave Kim a suggestive smile. "Because, if you don't want him anymore… I'll take him for myself! From what I've seen this morning I can tell that Ron really has bumped up; he's downright handsome. Maybe I should start right now, before Bonnie realises him as a man and he becomes another notch in her garter…"

"Ok, you can stop now." Kim sighted and flipped her hair back with an uneasy gesture. "We've had our worst quarrel ever." The redhead told Monique all about the day before, including the crying part, carefully paying attention that nobody overheard their conversation. "And now he won't even listen to me, before I apologize to that cat freak. But he can wait until the sun explodes before I do that."

"That's quite a situation you got yourself into. I totally agree with you, Ron should have called you instead of dragging some rookies into a mission. And dropping everything on you without warning afterwards wasn't the smartest move either." Monique took a bite of her meal, wrinkled her nose and pushed the tray away. "You know, someday I might actually thank the cafeteria lady for this junk; not eating it keeps me in shape." She returned her attention to Kim. "But you said some pretty mean things there as well. So, why don't you just get it over with?"

"What do you mean?" Kim was confused.

"Kim, you love this guy and you care for him. Ignoring him will get you nowhere, in fact it'll hurt you both more than it will help you. Look, just apologize to the girl, apologize to Ron and tell him how you feel. And I promise you, the minute you do so, the cat is out of the picture."

"I'll never do that!" Kim said angrily. "He threw me out of the house! Because of a freaky mutant! And I'll never, ever apologize to the daughter of a villain; it would be like telling Shego I'm sorry for kicking her butt!" Kim's glares grew even colder. "For once Ron needs to find out for himself how bad his decision was, alone, without me helping him along to the right one. HE wanted the rough approach and he was the one who told me to get lost; I'm just playing along!" Kim glared at Ron, only to see him change his tray with the freak. 'Ok, that does it! He only upgraded my meals so far! JUST MINE! She's trying to steal him away, there's the proof!' Her anger ten folded. She wanted to step over to Ron, slap him upside the head and yell at him, telling him again what a stupid and big tail-swinging mistake he made. 'It's all HER fault. She's Monkey Fist's Trojan Horse and he doesn't see it!'

Monique followed her suddenly even darker glares and sighted. "She's his sister, Kim. He's supposed to care for her, she's family."

"For the record, she's not family. She's the freaking daughter of his totally mad arch foe. I get bad vibes from her, she's bad company. I'll not allow her to hurt Ron!"

"Ok Kim, whatever." Monique knew every further argument would be wasted; Kim was in full rant and stubbornness mode. She shook her head, wondering about how two people so obviously in love with each other could be so incredibly stubborn in confessing a mistake and making apologises to one another. Like Felix, Monique knew that Ron loved Kim and vice versa. Of course, she would never tell anyone of them the truth; Kim and Ron needed to find out themselves.

The Afro-American girl knew it was going to be a stressful autumn as long as this quarrel continued. But, being Kim's best friend, she knew how to get her mind on another subject, at least temporarily: "Say Kim, would you like to come to the store after cheer practise? I checked it yesterday afternoon and saw some terrific new stuff, just perfect for you!" As expected Kim's mood instantly lightened up.

**(X) **

Josh Mankey was a skilled observer and a capable planner. Skills sharpened by his artistic ambitions and several years of successful baseball team leading, skills that in fact had lead to several successful love affairs. Of course these affairs had been successful for him, not so much for the girls he had been with, for his moral standards weren't even nearly as high as his ego was big.

The blond boy sat at his favourite table in the raised part of the cafeteria. From here he could easily observe all the girls he was interested in, but today was different. Normally ever so often a girl would have locked eyes with him for a light flirt, but right at the moment they ignored him. Not one, not two, but all of the good looking girls gave him an ice queen treatment that rivalled the icy planes of the Antarctica in its coldness. And right in the middle of the cafeteria sat the reason for his deep fall from the position of hottest hunk of Middleton High to social misfit, barely more popular than Stoppable: that righteous bitch Kim Possible.

Like the redhead had promised on that fateful night she had called Tara and the blonde had believed every word of Kim's little fairytale. Tara had dropped him like a dead rat first thing on Monday morning, not without telling the other cheerleaders about it. And suddenly Josh Mankey was a persona non grata.

But now he had the one chance to get back at her: Kim was furious about the cat freak being with her precious Ron. Josh allowed himself a sinister smile while his latest conspiracy formed in his mind. And it was so easy: get the bullies to pick on the cat freak, which of course meant that Ron would have to defend her, thereby making Kim more furious. Eventually their friendship would fall apart and Kim would need some comfort, bringing her back to him. And after he had his fun with her he would dump her, just like she did. Perfect plan, perfect revenge. Josh stood up and walked over to Bonnie's table to talk to Brick. "Time to get things moving…"

**(X)**

Marylyn Sudor was a demanding, but patient teacher. She had transferred from Boston to Middleton two years ago, when Principal Singer had searched for a new music teacher. Marylyn found Middleton High a rewarding field of work, the school choir and the orchestra had won a couple of prices, both regional and state awards in the last years. The Afro-American teacher thought of herself as a calm and well-balanced woman, capable of handling anything a normal school day could throw at her.

That was before Bast Stoppable joined Miss Sudor's class for her very first music lesson. Bast Stoppable came in quiet, but with a small smile on her feline lips. Chemistry had been fun, she had teamed up with Ron on some experiments and they had produced some nice results, and being with her brother had made the angry and disgusting glares bearable.

But now Marylyn faced a serious problem: the new girl disrupted her choir practice. As usual she started the school year with some songs to find some potential new choir members. With a sigh Marylyn cancelled the song the class was currently performing. "Something is definitely not right here." she said. "There is a constant pushing and shoving going on and nobody concentrates on the songs. Is there anything bothering you?"

"It's the cat freak!" someone from the back row blurted.

"Excuse me?" Marylyn said. "She hasn't been off-key. Bast, would you please repeat the chorus, alone!"

Marylyn listened closely and couldn't find a single flaw in her performance. The purring undertone in her voice made her singing somewhat rough, but with the right choice of songs, preferably rock ballads and jazz songs, she might be able to do a solo performance at the next school concert. "There wasn't a single mistake in her singing. So stop accusing her, somebody else was off-key…"

"It isn't her singing." the same boy said. "Why do we have to stand next to her anyway, in class is at least some space between her and us."

"He's right. I don't want to catch that disease that made her look like this." Mindy said, shuffling away from Bast.

"That's ridiculous. Stop fooling around, we have work to do." Marylyn was clearly irritated.

"Bonnie said she's contagious."

Marylyn sighted. "And how came Bonnie to this conclusion?"

Mindy shrugged her shoulders. "Bonnie knows about these things, she's the best. And even Kim stays clear of her and she knows all those weirdoes and freaks from those mission thingies. So I suppose there is something not right with her."

"Enough of this nonsense. We'll start again, on my mark!"

After three more failed attempts Marylyn was seriously angry about the attitude some of her pupils showed towards the Stoppable girl. But she had to keep her practise in mind. "Bast, I'm sorry, but would you please step over here and wait while I finish the lesson." She pointed to the stool in front of the grand piano.

Bast stepped from the crowd and walked over to the stool, trying to hide the hurt she felt. She plumed down onto it, feeling miserable. Marylyn continued with her lesson without further interruptions. With the bell she dismissed the class into the afternoon.

"Bast, please stay here, just a few minutes, ok? I'll be right back; I just have to give these reports to Mr. Barkin."

**(X)**

Ten minutes later Marylyn approached her class room on her way back from the vice principal's office. She stopped when she heard soft piano music and talking voices. She walked to the door, opened it quietly and peered inside to see two girls. Bast was sitting at the grand piano with her back to the door, playing with an expertise normally earned through many years of practise, while Tara stood behind her.

"You play wonderful." Tara said. "Where did you learn it?"

"I was kind of born with the knowledge." Bast answered, her hands dancing across the piano.

"So, you're a natural then?"

Bast hesitated for a moment before she answered: "I was subconsciously educated. The knowledge of how to play various instruments in a professional way was part of it."

"I'm jealous." Tara laughed. "That's so cool; I would give a lot to play like you without the need to practise."

"I would rather have liked to learn it the conventional way." Bast stopped her play and turned around to look at the blonde. "Why are you so nice to me, Tara? I saw you sitting with Bonnie during lunch; wouldn't she be angry if she saw you talking to me?"

"Bonnie and I've been friends for many years. But I'm not one of her admirers; we respect each other as equals. Which means, I choose my friends myself and not with the prerequisite of Bonnie liking them. The same counts for my friendship with Kim."

"And the other students?"

Tara laughed lightly. "It's the way high school functions: I'm a cheerleader and a friend of Bonnie, so as long as this remains no one is going to ostracize me. And do I really need a reason to be nice to a new girl?"

"Sorry. It is just… you are the second person here at school to be nice to me, besides Felix."

Tara laid a reassuring hand on Bast's shoulder. "You need to know that I'm adopted, too. But this stays between you and me, right?"

"Of course." Bast started to play again, a quiet and slightly sad song she had heard on the radio.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was little. My uncle, Dad's brother Jason adopted me into his family. I like them very much, but sometimes I miss my parents. So I guess I can understand, at least a little, what you had to go through." Tara looked closely at the feline girl. "I would like to be your friend."

"Thank you, Tara." Bast said quietly. "You are very nice." Suddenly her cat ears perked up. "How long have you been listening?" she asked without turning around.

Tara looked to the door and saw a blushing teacher. "I'm sorry; I didn't want to intrude on your conversation. But you have an amazingly keen hearing. How did you notice me?"

"Your shoes squeaked on the threshold."

Marylyn walked into the room. "Tara, would you please give us a few minutes?"

"Of course, Miss Sudor, I've got to go to cheer practise anyway. Bye, Bast, see you tomorrow." Tara waved at her new friend and walked out of the door.

"Thank you Tara, good bye." Bast called after her, before returning her attention to the teacher.

Marylyn walked over to the piano. "Bast, I'm very sorry about the way the class behaved and that I had to exclude you from the singing. They have no right to tease you like that."

"I am getting used to it." Bast said quietly. "You don't need to feel uncomfortable. But thank you for your concerns."

"I heard you playing. Tara's right, you play wonderful. You know, I'm looking for some new members for the school's orchestra. I would like you to play the grand piano for us… or any other instrument you might be playing."

"Actually I play piano, violin, transverse flute and organ."

Marylyn smiled brightly at her. "That would be perfect! So what do you say?"

Bast bristled: "I thought about joining the cheer squad. You know, there are try-outs next week and they hand out the routine on Monday. Between that and, if I make it into the squad, the training, I don't think I have enough time for music practise. Sorry."

"Oh, no need to be." Marylyn said with a somewhat faked smile. She was disappointed, but professional enough to not let it show. "But promise me to tell me if you reconsider."

"Of course, Miss Sudor. May I go now? Mom is waiting for me at home."

"Well, see you again next lesson." Marylyn dismissed the feline girl, turned and started to clean up the room, muttering under her breath. "Poor thing, so much wasted talent. Hopefully she'll come back after the try-outs. She'll never make it into the cheer squad anyway." If she had watched the departure of her student, she would have seen her ears twitch at her words. Because of her heightened hearing, Bast had understood every word.

**(X)**

Thanks to my reviewers, especially G-Go! You guys rock! Thanks to my buddy for investing his precious time in my writing!


	11. Chapter 11: Acceptance

_Disclaimer_: Kim Possible belongs to Disney. Bast kind of belongs to herself and the plot is mine. So don't sue me, I don't have any money. Just crazy ideas!

**(X)**

**Chapter 11**: Acceptance

The Oasis of the Cat Mistress, somewhere in the Dreamlands

Bast dodged Afurida's roundhouse kick by a mere inch and stepped back, panting heavily. Afurida followed up with some heavy punches, aiming at Bast's torso from different angles. The feline girl blocked them all, growling at the force of the blows. Seeing Afurida raising her fists for a powerful, but slow punch Bast moved forward like lightning, delivering fast, hard punches into the woman's abdomen. Afurida staggered from the force of the assault, only to be knocked back by a powerful head butt. She tumbled a few steps, trying to clear her mind, but was knocked down by Bast's foot sweep.

"Well done, young one." Afurida accepted Bast's hand and let herself be pulled onto her feet. She rubbed her brow. "But the head butt was really dirty. You have a skull as thick as an ox."

"And you kick like a mule!" Bast retorted good-naturedly. They shared a laugh. "So, ready for another round?"

"I think I've had enough for one night." Afurida said, walking over to the small table under the sunshade, pouring herself a glass of water. Since that first encounter ten days ago she had gained more and more of her old powers back. Here, between the world of Bast's dreams and the magic of Afurida's oasis, reinforced by the growing bond she shared with Bast, she had already gained the capability to manifest physically. Three nights ago they had started to spar together. "So, when are those try-outs for this … cheer squad?"

"In two days, on Friday." Bast came over to her, taking a drink herself.

"Are you ready? I know you were worried."

"The routine is tough, but not as tough as some of the things we did at Yamanochi. I'm worried about the girls on the selection board, though. There will be Kim, Bonnie and Tara. Tara said she will vote for me when I do a good performance, but I think neither Kim nor Bonnie will vote in my favour. And even if they do, the rest of the squad must agree as well. And until now, only Ron and Tara are on my side."

"You're worrying to much, young one. Everything will turn out alright." They sat down together and Afurida looked at Bast closely. "You haven't told me a word about the other things of school for some nights." she said quietly.

"There is not much to tell. I scored some A's on the first pop quizzes." Seeing Afurida's confused expression she explained: "A is the best score you can get in a test." She sighted. "Now I am not only rated as a freak, but as a nerd and a grind, too."

Afurida nodded, not really knowing what Bast meant, but feeling her sadness. "Any news from this other girl, what's her name? Bonnie?"

Bast looked away from Afurida, staring at the night sky and the moon, barely visible above the horizon. "Nothing."

Afurida gently laid her hands on Bast shoulders, turning the girl around to see her face. "Bast, I'm your guardian spirit and your friend. There's no need for you to lie to me."

Changing emotions played across Bast's face, but suddenly it all just blurted out of her. "I just don't know what to do. I am trying to be nice to her and the other kids, but nothing fruits. I know, I've only been there for a bit more than a week and should not expect too much too soon… and… and Tara and Felix are very nice to me and are my friends, but… but…" She started to sob and hiccupped slightly.

"Shhh, Bast, it's alright." Afurida hugged her and stroked her hair in a calming manner. "You can tell me everything."

After a few minutes Bast regained her composure, wiped her eyes and started to tell Afurida what happened during the last few days. How Bonnie and her friends shunned her, sneered at her and the other kids wouldn't even talk to her; how Bonnie had placed a cat toilet with several bags of litter next to the restroom doors near the cafeteria, with a huge sign above it reading "Cat Freaks only". How they threw her a tennis ball, spiced with catnip in the hallway and how she had played with it for nearly a minute, lost in the overwhelming scent, before the combined spiteful laughter of more than two dozen students snapped her out of it. How Mindy had "accidentally" spilled some instant glue on her hand during an arts and craft period, forcing her to shave the fur of the back of her left hand and that she would have to wear her fingerless gloves for about a month now, until the fur would recover. How even nice teachers like Miss Sudor pitied her and how that hurt even more than rejection. How Brick or some other bullies always bumped into her, making her drop her books, spill a drink or be late for lessons, disturbing whatever she was doing at that time. And how she never talked back, never put up resistance in the vague hope of convincing the other kids that she was one of them.

"Did you ever consider telling them to just leave you alone?" Afurida asked. "Did you tell your parents?"

"No!" Bast said forceful. "I do not want to bother them with this. They are doing so much for me already."

"They are your parents, young one." Afurida reminded her sternly. "They love you and you have to tell them."

Bast's facial fur bristled with embarrassment. "Mom would call Mr. Barkin or Mrs. Singer, giving them a piece of her mind. And it is already bad enough as it is, even without some teacher or older student sneaking around, trying to protect me." Bast straightened her shoulders, her eyes ablaze with inner fire. "I have to face this alone." she said with deep determination.

Afurida frowned at Bast's words. There was a deep sense of honour and pride behind her statement, reminding her of herself during her days as mistress of the Iron Cat Fist. "And your brother?"

"Ron has his own problems. He knows some of this, but I asked him not to tell. He respects my wish, with complaints, but he does. Besides, he is still not talking to Kim, sticking to his decision that she has to take the first step. There were some bullies out to get him, too, but he stood up against them and now they leave him alone. He does not need to be saddled with my problems. And the bullies stay away from me when I'm with him or with Tara and Felix."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Afurida spoke up again. "You are a wonderful girl, Bast, but full of contrasts, like every person, living or dead." She grinned a moment. "You want to face all of this alone, yet you cry into my arms like a little kitten. You let yourself be pushed around, you're never defending yourself, but you don't want or accept help."

Bast looked at her startled: "You said I could tell you everything and…"

"Bast, please, let me finish. You try to blend in, but you can't. You're different from them, but you're trying to act like you're not."

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Will you answer me one, just one question, sincere and honest?" Bast nodded. "When you think of yourself, what is the first thing that comes to your mind?"

Bast opened and closed her mouth a few times, before she answered in a very small voice: "Freak."

"See? Not girl, not cat girl, not warrior, nor sister or daughter. Only freak." Afurida hugged Bast again. "You have to accept what and who you are, Bast. You think of this mutation as a curse, seeing it mainly as a handicap. And in some situation it is." Afurida said quickly, trying to silence Bast protests before they came. "But it is also a gift, making you stronger, faster and physically superior to other humans." She sighted and released the girl from her embrace. "When I was a child, I lived in ancient Egypt and suffered from a terminal disease. My goddess saved me from a dishonourable death but she although changed me, my eyes were the visible proof. For a while I tried to blend in, just like you do now, tried to be everybody's friend, but the other children didn't want to have anything to do with me. So I stopped trying, allowed myself to be myself, and after some time some of the kids wanted to be my friends, because I behaved more natural. What I try to tell you is that you first have to accept yourself."

"I think I understand." whispered Bast. "But I am a mutant, not a human like you have been back then."

"Bast, forget about the mutation, first of all you are a woman, and second at least partially a cat. Yet you act like a little puppy dog, chasing after acknowledgement from people not worthy of being your friends. If they don't accept you, they are not worth your time."

"But I'm supposed to fit in! That is what is expected of me!"

Afurida shook her head. "Bast, you have the strong instincts and the free spirit of a cat, combined with the smart mind of a clever human girl. And you're strong; you want to solve your problems yourself, without aid. Yet you insist to belittle yourself! I sense a fierce love of freedom and independence in you and a strong will to fight your battles yourself. A fire, fuelled by the passion you have in your proud heart." Afurida looked into Bast's eyes, seeing that her words were indeed not lost on the younger girl, seeing a glimpse of the fire she so dearly hoped Bast would have. "Damn, why don't you use this passion?" she cried suddenly.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Bast asked a bit concerned.

"Because you're just a little cat, scared of the world and because I am able to, that's why!"

"May I remind you that I knocked you down earlier?" Bast said confused.

Afurida poked an accusing finger into Bast's shoulder. "Yeah, but you won by cheating, puppy! You have NO sense of honour whatsoever!"

"That is not true, I am a warrior!" Bast retorted, getting angry.

"Well, you're just a little kitty, only playing the big, bad cat! There is no way you can do it again after you confessed to me how scared you are of a little meanie like Bonnie."

"I am not scared of her!" Bast cried. "But she has so many friends…"

"And that is a reason for you to back down like a good little DOG after getting a whack on the head?" Afurida screamed, jumping up. "Face it, Bast, you allow others to push you around and string you along because you're afraid of embracing the CAT inside you, thereby neglecting an important part of your very soul!"

With a feral growl Bast jumped up. "How dare you say that? I thought we are friends!"

"You want me to stop, then come over and make me shut up!" Afurida challenged her, taking up a fighting stance. She observed the emotions on Bast's face, seeing the feline girl struggle to keep control of her anger. Her face twisted into a cruel smile. "So, you're not only a little cub, but a coward and a wimp."

**(X)**

With an ear-splitting roar Bast launched forward, her eyes ablaze with fiery anger and her claws extended, ready to rip Afurida apart. Taken back by Bast's display of feral anger Afurida tried to block her ferocious attacks, but was not really succeeding.

Bast punched left and right, high and low, with long, but incredibly fast rakes, leaving deep, bleeding gashes on Afuridas arms, her shoulders and face. Afurida attacked, throwing a knuckle fist right into Bast's solar plexus, trying to knock the wind out of her. The cat girl didn't even flinch; instead her return punch caught Afurida right in the jaw, snapping her head back. It took the Egyptian woman the fraction of a second to bring her head back and focus her eyes, but Bast was gone. Suddenly a sharp pain exploded along her spine, when Bast's flying kick hit the small of her back, sending her sprawling.

Afurida groaned in agony and forced herself to flip onto her back. She saw Bast advancing on her in a low crouch, ready to pounce. Her fangs were bared, ears laid back against the head and all of her fur was bristled. Her tail was all puffed up and brandished angrily back and forth.

"Enough!" Afurida said weakly, resting her head on the ground. She barely heard Bast, closing in on her. With another groan she sat up, seeing the mutant still ready to pounce. Like a cat, patient and silent, waiting for her opponent to make a mistake. "ENOUGH!" she repeated sharply.

Her voice pierced the wall of anger clouding Bast's mind and the girl straightened up, looking at Afurida with total dread and despair on her face, realizing the results of her angry claw rakes. "I'm sorry, I did not want to hurt you!" she sobbed, hiding her hands behind her back.

Afurida stood up, limped over to the cat girl und gently took her hands into her own. With some words of power she healed herself. "Bast, it's alright. See, no harm done. Besides, this is a dream, silly billy; you can't be harmed in here for real." She led her over to the sunshade and they sat down again. "What did you feel when you attacked me?"

"You played me, right? You coaxed me into fighting you for real!"

"Yes, I did. I wanted you to see what you can do when you accept what you are, even when it is done out of instinct. I wanted to see the fire of your passion." She smiled and ruffled Bast's hair. "I tell you, girl, you pack quite a punch when you're angry! And you said I kick like a mule! Now, back to the topic, please answer my question!"

Bast looked down ashamed. "I was hurt and felt betrayed. And I was angry. I… I lost control of my feelings and that's exactly why I back down trying to blend in… I don't want to hurt anybody."

"But these feelings made you strong. Ok, they made you unfocused and careless, too. You couldn't stop yourself from attacking me." Bast nodded. "Passion, Bast, passion gives you strength, physical and emotionally. Passion consists of a whole bundle of emotions. On the one side destructive ones like hate, anger or rage. They are dangerous, because they make you reckless, unconcerned about the life of others. But with a bit more training you can learn to control them instead of neglecting them."

"Once they get a hold of me, they make it hard for me to stop myself in the heat of the battle." Bast said.

"Yes. But you also got good ones, like love, compassion, sympathy and even lust." Seeing Bast's confusion Afurida laughed gently. "Women, and cats for that matter, are thought of as sensuous beings. That's why I mentioned lust." Afurida took a deep breath, she nearly had reached the point she wanted to emphasize. "These feelings give you the strength you need to protect those you love. This passion is a part of all living beings, but for you they are even more important. In you, through the cat blood that runs in your veins, this passion is amplified by instinct."

"That seems to be a bad thing." Bast objected. "Big freak factor."

"It is only a bad thing if you make it one. But if you embrace the passion in your heart, embrace the part of you which you neglected until now, you can gain strength unknown."

**(X)**

They sat together for a while, lost in thought. Bast looked again and again at the older girl, trying to figure out what to do. 'She is right, though. I always thought of me as half a human, a furred freak. Maybe it is time to see myself as a complete being. Not superior to or less than humans, but simply different from them.'

"Can you teach me to focus on my passion? When we first met you told me that times of great darkness lay ahead of us and I want to be ready to fight!"

Afurida smiled and hugged Bast fiercely. "I hoped that you would ask me to teach you!" She released her. "But I can teach you more; if you want, I can teach you a special martial arts technique called the Iron Cat Fist!"

"Iron Cat Fist? I am pretty sure I did not hear anything about it at Yamanochi. Sounds more like a mystical power like the Monkey Power."

Afurida gave her a smug smile. "Actually it is. I didn't want to tell you everything at the same time, but since you asked I'll tell you. The Iron Cat Fist and the Mystical Monkey Power were created a long time ago; during the dawn of the oldest civilisation known to mankind. They were bound to the fate of two mighty swords, the Lotus Blade and a sword called Midnight. Both powers are eternally linked, but opposed by their very nature. What I tell you now may sound a bit odd to you, but you must understand, that the ideas behind this are descended from ancient cultures. Ancient for you, that is, but from the time I was living." Bast nodded. She seemed to do that a lot tonight. "The Mystical Monkey Power is considered a male power; it draws its might from the soul and from the mind. Discipline and tranquillity are its core and although the heart knows the reason to fight, it takes no part in it. Wisdom and reason are essential and in the faith of the old times these were strictly male attributes. And the monkey was a metaphor for said wisdom."

"I don't think this description describes Ron very well."

"It seems so, but as you know he hides a serious and thoughtful nature behind his goofiness. He is worth of the gift he has received. And it is no coincidence that he, as a boy, was chosen to be the true Monkey Master. On the opposite, the Iron Cat Fist is considered a female power, drawing its strength from the passion one harbours in the heart. Desire and fury are the essential attributes of this power. What of course doesn't mean to act thoughtless. For example, the need to protect others is in fact a form of desire. It means the mistress of the Iron Cat Fist is a graceful, beautiful and deadly fighter, with an untamed style, but, at the same time, impressing and upsetting male enemies. And maybe teasing and exciting them a bit as well."

Bast bristled. "That in turn does not describe me very well."

Afurida laughed gently, a soft and slightly teasing sound. "Like I said, you need training. But the power of the Iron Cat Fist can do even more. The Mystical Monkey Power has always given special emphasize to the battle, it's the stronger fighting power. But, on the other hand, the Iron Cat Fist has some other, less dangerous benefits, the power of healing considered as the most useful."

"You mean the Cat Mistress can heal? With a touch?"

"Yes. Driven by the urge to protect you will be able to heal those you love. Enemies are not worth of such a gift, though." Afurida said harshly.

Bast decided to change the subject. "So, Ron will always be stronger than me, because he's the Monkey Master?"

Afurida laughed again and ruffled Bast's hair. "You got a head start, young one; this is one of the good sides of your cat blood. When you have inherited the power of the Iron Cat Fist you'll be one hell of a fighter."

Bast smiled gratefully, but then a frown darted across her beautiful face. "Do you think there is a bond between me and Ron? Was it only coincidence he found me or was it destiny?"

"Maybe it was fate, maybe it was coincidence. Does that matter? No, it doesn't." Afurida said. "All that matters is that you two are together, here, in this time."

Suddenly a specific thought flashed across Bast's mind. "Was there a Monkey Master back in your time? Did you know him?" Seeing Afurida's face drop Bast instantly regretted her words. "I didn't want to hurt you or bring up bad memories. Sorry!"

Afurida smiled sadly. "That is a separate story I will tell you another time." She hugged the younger girl, her voice thick with emotion. "Bast, promise me that you'll never ever fall in love with Ron."

"But I do love him, he's my brother." Bast murmured into Afuridas shoulder.

"I mean love, as in romantic love, between a man and a woman. You know, the kind of love consummated through actually MAKING love." Afurida emphasised her point by looking straight into Bast's eyes, showing her the look of resolve in them.

Bast wrinkled her little nose. "He is my BROTHER, that would be actually disgusting. But since it means so much to you, I promise."

"Ok, good girl." Afurida stood and walked over to the edge of the sunshade. After a minute of thinking she turned around again. "Remember your promise, Bast, it is the only condition for me training you!" she said with a harsh voice, but she immediately continued softer. "But besides that, I sincerely hope you find somebody to love. It doesn't matter what others may think or say about you two being together, hold onto that special somebody, no matter what." Afurida's mood lightened up, while the look in her eyes cut off all questions Bast might have had. "We start your training right now. Your first lesson already took place tonight, now it is time to practise what I told you."

"And that would be…?"

"Be yourself. Be the kind, lovely and clever girl you are. Be a loving daughter, a good sister, a caring friend." Afurida said, while her face split into a predatory smile. "But also free the proud, silent, sneaky, sensuous, playful and mischievous cat you've kept inside you for so long. Embrace and unite both parts of your soul. Just be yourself!"

Bast stared at her perplexed. "That is easy to say, but hard to do."

"It is easy actually. Just allow yourself to do it, the rest will come naturally. But Bast, don't dishonour yourself. Don't accept things like this mean treatment you told me about earlier from anyone anymore, but also don't start fights just to show off. The Cat Mistress protects, she doesn't fight just to prove she's better than others." Afurida's smile even widened a tad. "There are enough other methods to teach those who deserve it a lesson."

Bast returned Afurida's smile. "And I just got the idea how and where to start!"

**(X)**

She awoke in her bed; everything Afurida had told her fresh in her mind. And with the realisation that she actually remembered the time in the dreamlands the memories of the other night's flooded back. Bast smiled a feline grin with a lot of mischief in it. A quick glance at the clock told her that is was two o'clock in the morning and the house was still quiet. 'Enough time to play a little prank on a special someone' she thought, bouncing out of her bed. She had retired early; the training at the dojo she had started to attend had taken a lot out of her. But now she felt rested and energetic.

'Sensei Hogan is a nice man.' she thought, he had accepted her without a second consideration, after she had kicked the butt of some of his better students. She planned to go there three times a week, on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Of course only in case she wouldn't make it into the squad. Mostly she just worked out at the connected gym, but yesterday the guys wanted her to spar with them. She had enjoyed it and had won some grudging respect from the other martial artists.

Bast switched on her computer and waited impatiently until it finished booting up. With a swift click she opened a special connection to Wade. They had occasional talks and chats and last weekend Wade had given her some basic tutoring about computers and stuff by online teaching. She liked him and she was sure he would help her.

After a few seconds Wade opened the line. "Good morning, Bast. You're up pretty early." he said, while typing and stealing occasional glances at another monitor.

"And you are up pretty late." Bast smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just putting some finishing touches on a project for the guys over at the MIT. So, what's up?"

"I need some help on … let's call it a field trip."

Wade looked at her surprised for a second, but then he smiled. "Well, tell me what you have in mind."

Bast told him about her idea in a few sentences, bringing out the importance of her mission. Wade frowned. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Wade please!" Bast begged, her eyes all big and watery with her ears sagging, while she was making soft meowing noises like a lost little kitten.

Wade blinked, gasped and trembled a few seconds, before he realised what he was doing. "Oh, Bast, that is even worse than the Puppy Dog Pout." He sighted. "Ok, I'll help. I'll put the data you asked me for in a Kimmunicator, you can pick up the device in about an hour at the following coordinates, but NEVER, I repeat NEVER EVER show it to Kim or Ron. I'll never see the end of this if they find out that I equipped you with mission gear."

"Thank you, Wade. You totally rock."

"Yeah, whatever. But I'll monitor your little excursion and the minute you run into trouble I'll call Ron. Understood?"

"Ok. I will call you from the Kimmunicator to let you know what happens."

Wade sighted. "How did you talk me into this again?"

Bast repeated her "Little Lost Kitty Cub Pout" and Wade sighted again. "Ok, I remember. Take care of yourself, ok?"

The feline girl smiled radiantly. "Thanks again Wade." She blew him a kiss. "Talk to you in an hour!"

**(X)**

A shadow clad into a black ninja suit sneaked into Ron's room and over to his cupboard. The shadow eased the door open and rummaged through the utility belt hanging from the coat stand. The person took a small device from the belt, stowing it away in its own suit. Suddenly the shadow was disturbed by a little pink rodent climbing up to its shoulder, scolding it with quite chirping.

"It is alright, Rufus." Bast whispered, who was the shadow in the black suit. "I am going on a little payback mission. Want to ride along?"

Rufus nodded and scampered down into Bast's pocket. A few minutes later they hurried away from the house, vanishing into the night.

**(X)**

Another chapter up. A big cheer for me and my buddy! And thanks to my readers for your continuing support.


	12. Chapter 12: Love at First Sight

_Disclaimer_: Kim Possible belongs to those worshipping the mighty Mouse! Hail them for inventing our favourite redhead, blame them for stopping her in the prime of her life! Bast is mine, although her mind has a life of its own! The plot lives in me, therefore it's mine.

Author's Note: From this point forward this story will contain a romantic relationship between two girls. If you feel offended by this, don't read any further. If you think the fiction rating is too low, drop me some lines and I'll adjust it. The reason this chapter took so long to write is that I pounded the question weather or not to include it back and forth. I pictured Bast with several other characters, mostly male ones, but they didn't'  
click, but I have a good, strong feeling about this one. A final word of warning, it's getting fluffy in here!

**(X)**

**Chapter 12**: Love at First Sight!

The Oriental Market Café, Middleton City

Monique Clara Wilson was a girl of habits. Every Tuesday and Thursday, since her family had moved to the region of Middleton eighteen month ago, she went for breakfast to the Oriental Market Café near Middleton High. The Afro-American girl loved the oriental atmosphere and the various breakfast dishes from all over the world served here. Chantal and Pierre, the owners of the café with French descent were a very nice and friendly couple favoured by many of Middleton High's students. Their place was the preferred breakfast stop and after school a hangout place for many of the "in crowd" students, making it the number one market place for gossip and rumours. Another reason why Monique came here, after all, she didn't wear her title as Queen of the Rumour Mill for nothing.

The strange thing was that nobody ever saw or heard Monique spread any gossip, on the contrary, since she was always informed she warned other students about especially nasty rumours and provided help at damage limitation. The main reason behind her efforts was experience. Monique was seventeen, one year older than the other students in her class. Since her parents, both renowned veterinarians and biologists, had lived abroad for many years while working for United Nations cattle breeding and environmental programs, their six children were born all across the globe, with Monique as the youngest in Tanzania. Until they moved back to the states when Monique had been thirteen, the Wilson children had been taught by all the scientific friends of their parents. They had settled down in a suburb of Seattle, where Monique had started to attend the local school. There she had met Christine and Mary.

Christine had been Seattle's version of Bonnie; she had disliked Monique from the very first minute they had met. Christine had been the head of the inn crowd, the top of the rumour mill and gossip spreader number one. Mary on the other hand had been somewhat shy and reserved at first, but only until she and Monique had become good friends. They had developed a close bond and over the course of nearly two years they had come to realise that they shared even more. It had been a time of self reflection for Monique; she had realised that, although several of her friends had been boys, she just wasn't interested in them. On the contrary, she realised that she was romantically interested in girls, especially Mary. On the evening on her fifteens birthday they had finally admitted their love for each other. The next weeks had been pure bliss; until Christine found them out and destroyed everything they had by using the rumour mill. Because of Christine, Mary had broken up with Monique only one week later; she just couldn't stand the hostility and the pressure of the other students any longer. Monique had suffered hard from this and had broken down tearfully. Her parents, although not used to her being so emotional, were very understanding and their continuing support had helped her over the worst part of it. Monique was really relieved when her family moved to Middleton three month later.

Since the day of her harsh brake up with Mary Monique hadn't found a new love; first, because she didn't want others to know about her dating preferences, seeing the havoc it brought at her old school. Second, it just didn't click with the girls of Middleton High. As for her best friend Kim, she just wasn't interested in her that way. Their friendship was much too valuable to be risked, and of course Monique knew that Kim was strictly into boys, especially a goofy blond one with the cutest smile she had ever seen on a boy. And although she had so many great friends, not only Kim and Ron, but people like Felix and Tara and the guys from the drama club she attended, Monique felt lonely at times. Although Monique was a strong and independent girl she wanted something every girl wanted: the one and only, the special person to love. And for this one girl Monique was more than willing to go the long run, to court her in the most romantic ways possible. Now if only this one person would come into her life!

**(X)**

The Wilson's had bought an old farm complex with some surrounding land near the city and had rebuilt it into an animal health care centre. By now, Monique's parents and her two eldest sisters worked there, while her three older brothers were studying to become veterinarians and biologists. Within a year the animal hospital was one of the best in the entire States. But since Monique didn't even like animals and had always been a fashion expert she had taken up a part time job at Club Banana. Reluctantly her parents had allowed her to move into a small two room apartment near school, which Monique turned into a high fashion loft, of which she was envied by all students of Middleton High.

On this Thursday morning Monique was late; she had caught up with her homework last night and had overslept. The snooze button on her alarm clock had been to inviting. She gripped one of her standard outfits, white cargo pants and light red shirt with long sleeves, Club Banana of course, and hurried through the morning streets towards the café. There was no way she would start this day without some Belgian waffles, a nice chocolate crêpe and some cappuccino. The catch was that the café was flooded with students ten minutes after they opened and Monique was sure it would be very hard to score a seat today.

She walked into the huge room and, like expected, every seat available was taken by familiar students. Monique walked through the crowd, greeting her fellow classmates while making her way towards the counter, where Chantal was busy handing out coffee and dishes to the waiters. She looked around and spotted Pierre standing with his back to her at one of the more hidden tables in one of the corners, talking to someone Monique couldn't see.

"Good morning, Chantal!" she greeted the brunette,

"Good morning, Monique." Chantal greeted her as well, her hands busily applying whipped cream to four dishes. "You're late, I'm sorry but I couldn't spare you a seat."

"No problem. I'll just take the next one available."

"Ok. The same as usual?" Chantal asked, while she handed the dishes to Sam, her best waitress. Sam was an Afro-American girl in her early twenties, a student from Middleton University.

"Hi there, Monique." Sam said, balancing four plates on her hands and forearms. "There are still some seats left at the table where Pierre's standing, provided that you're brave enough, of course."

"Excuse me?"

"There's a strange girl sitting there, looking like a cross-breed between a cat and a human." Chantal explained. "She came in with a blond around your age, but a few minutes ago he left in a hurry."

"Oh, I know her. Well, not personally but she's from school. The blond must have been Ron Stoppable and the girl his adopted sister. It's a long story."

"Kim's partner?" Sam asked astonished, forgetting her work. "No wonder his face seemed familiar, my little sister has it plastered all over her room. She's number two in the city's local Kim Possible Fan Club and the leader of the small, but loud, Ron section."

"Kim has a fan club?" Monique asked unbelievingly, her best friend had never told her about it. On the other hand, Monique didn't bother to read local newspapers.

"Yes, and a big one, with over a hundred members. They participate a lot in social activities; nearly half of them are in the Sunshine Spreaders. Kim frequently works with them; the kids get a total hype out of it."

"I never pictured Kim to be a person who likes to be worshipped." Monique wondered.

"Oh, she isn't. Right on the first meeting she made one point clear: everybody in the club has to do his or her share for Middleton to become a better place to live for all. The club won several youth awards for environmental projects."

"That's nice Sam, but those dishes don't serve themselves." Chantal scolded amused, while Sam blushed and hurried back to work.

"That's a really great girl! A bit hairy though, but … Oh, hi Monique." Pierre said, coming back to the counter. The black haired young man had a big smile on his face, which was returned after he gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek, earning some whistles from the not so mature bunch of the customers.

"What got you so excited?" Chantal asked amused.

"The girl, Bast. She speaks French, fluently and without accent! And Arabian, Italian and Russian, too."

"So you showed off your talent as a linguist. That's my man." Chantal laughed, hugging Pierre and giving him a quick kiss, which in turn earned her a lot more whistles. "Children!" she sighted, leaning into Pierre while a lot of girls scolded their boyfriends to stay quiet in face of such a romantic sight.

**(X)**

Monique had left the counter to give the couple at least some privacy and walked over to the table. There she sat, Bast, the cat girl and according to the mill the biggest freak on the planet. Monique checked her out: she was wearing black jeans, a sleeveless black shirt, no shoes and her hands were covered by fingerless gloves. Of course the Afro-American girl knew about the instant glue incident, Mindy had bragged about her "victory" over the cat girl for several days. Monique noticed Bast's figure, she was a well developed girl with a slender waist, nice hips and well endowed in the right places. The cat girl was reading a magazine, a plate with English breakfast in front of her: sausages, scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. She showed no sign that she recognised Monique's approach.

"Is this seat taken?" Monique asked, studding the face of the girl across the table, but since Bast was looking down she didn't see very much.

"No, please sit down." Bast said absently, too absorbed in her reading.

Monique had not spoken to her before, neither had she listened to her voice closely, so she was surprised by Bast's gentle, but although a bit purring voice. She had wanted to form her own opinion about Ron's new little sister, but there had been no chance for that during the last days. 'I better let this opportunity not going to waste.'

"So, you are the girl that broke up a lifetime friendship. Are the rumours about you and Ron being in love true?" she asked with a casual tone.

Now, that got Bast's attention, her head snapped up and around. Amber coloured, gold spotted eyes locked onto brown coloured ones.

And it clicked!

**(X)**

Monique felt a familiar, but long missed shudder running down her spine, her heart started to race in her chest and thousands of butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. An all consuming fire raged through her for a second, while her hands suddenly were cold from nervousness. It took her all her strength of character, and she had a lot of it, not to jump across the table and to kiss Bast firmly and thoroughly.

In this few precious first seconds, which seemed like an eternity, Monique studied and memorised every last tiny detail of Bast's face, with its classical features with high cheekbones, the acute chin, the tips of her fangs showing between her clenched lips, the strands of grey hair falling into her face and, of course, the short fur that covered it. Monique longed for reaching out and touching it, to see if it was really as silky as it looked.

But her eyes were what enthralled Monique most, crystal-clear and so very deep, calling out for her with a siren's song. Like a window to her heart Monique saw the lovely, trusting and caring girl Bast was, but although the independent, proud and playful young kitty. Everything Monique thought she ever could want in a girl sat right in front of her. What did it matter that there were physical differences between them, that Monique was a human and she was a mutant?

No, it did not matter.

A beautiful smile played across Monique's lips, while the Afro-American girl wanted to drown in the most beautiful sight of the entire universe. "Me like!" she whispered under her breath.

**(X)**

Bast was confused. Hearing another one of those dreaded accusations she first wanted to retort with a snappy remark of her own. But then her eyes had found the eyes of the girl now sitting across the table. Something had happened then, something Bast could not quite sort out but which ran like a heat wave through her entire body, making her heart race and the fine fur on her neck bristle. Suddenly she lost all appetite for breakfast.

She had emerged from the tank with the subconscious education, with full knowledge of biology and all the facts of life, but actually without knowledge of the emotions involved in romantic love. Of course she knew what it felt like to love her parents and her brother, but there had been no chances for her to find out about true love. During those precious weeks in Yamanochi, while she had developed a friendship with Hirotaka and had grown very fond of Ron, she had felt very close to Yori. But although they had been nearly inseparable, something had been amiss in Yori's eyes. There had been care, affection and trust, but not this one special thing which showed in the eyes of the girl facing her right now.

Bast knew her from school, Monique, Kim's best friend. She found her to be quite beautiful, with a round face, wonderful chocolate skin and full lips; she had this thick, long and wavy black hair, which extended all the way down to her waist. Bast wanted to stroke her hands through it, testing its structure, believing it to be as soft as silk. From what she saw from her viewpoint she could say that Monique had quite the curvy body, clad in stylish Club Banana clothes. Bast could also smell Monique's perfume across the table, a wonderful cinnamon aroma with a special flavour. She lost herself in the scent, was overwhelmed by it, just to find herself spellbound by Monique's eyes. She could not tear away her gaze from them, the total acceptance in them calling out to her heart.

**(X)**

The clatter of dishes and silverware pulled them from their own little universe their first looks had shifted them to. Sam put down Monique's breakfast in front of her. "Here you go, Monique. Bon appetite!"

"Thank you, Sam, looks delicious as always." Monique said looking down, desperately trying to hide her blush about the embarrassment of being caught staring.

"Thanks, Monique." Sam said, too busy to recognize what was going on. She returned to the counter.

"Would you please repeat your question?" Bast said, mentally kicking herself for her lightly shaking voice, since she wanted to sound confident and strong.

"Sorry, I didn't want to accuse you of anything." Monique answered honestly. "But you can't deny that your appearance did have a certain influence on Ron and Kim."

"Is this Kim's friend asking or are you just searching for some new gossip? I know who you are, Monique, Tara told me all about you. And I don't want to be in the centre of new unwanted attention."

"Bast, I know there are some mean things about you going the rounds, but I would never tell something mean or nasty, especially about a friend. On the contrary, I would like to help."

"We are not friends!" Bast said, a bit more forcefully than she wanted. She could see Monique wince under her tone. "Sorry." she said quietly.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, occasionally stealing glances at each other. "I… I would like to be your friend." Monique finally said, studying Bast's face for possible reactions. The surprise of the cat girl was genuine.

"But I thought you sided with Kim." Bast said cautiously. "You said I ruined their friendship."

"As I said, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction. Kim and I are close and it makes me sad to see her so downcast, but I can see that you're as concerned about their quarrel as I am." smiled Monique.

"I'm telling Ron over and over again to set things right with Kim. But he has issues and his demand that Kim has to make the first step is a rightful one. But I know that he is sad as well."

"Both of them have to admit their mistakes." Monique said knowingly. "But we're beating around the bush here! So, will you give our friendship a try?"

"I don't think it would be such a good idea, I don't want you and Kim to start fighting too." Bast admitted, although the thought of not being able to spend more time with Monique made her strangely sad.

"Oh. I see." Monique said, trying to hide her disappointment, but her eyes betrayed her.

On the opposite Bast saw it and felt guilty for making Monique feel disappointed. "Maybe we could spend some time together to get to know each other better." She offered, giving Monique a serene smile.

Hearing this Monique was all smiles again. "Let's see, I'm at the store all weekend and Kim wants to catch a movie or two. You know, to get her mind of Ron. What about Monday, any plans?"

"Hopefully cheer practise, but when I don't make it into the team I'll go training in a dojo."

"How about Monday evening? You could come over and we catch a movie." Monique offered. "I know it would be under the week, but we could arrange a sleepover!"

"I would like to come over, but I'll have to ask Mom first." Bast said. "But please don't tell Kim about it, I don't want her to dislike me more than she already does."

"I promise." Monique said, happy about her chance to learn more about the cat girl. "In time you'll see that Kim can be a good friend, when she and Ron and the two of you have settled your differences."

While they ate they chatted a while about the movie to watch on Monday and Monique was delighted to see that they shared the same taste in it. But all too soon for Monique's taste they finished their breakfast. "I have to go know, Monique." Bast said. "Ron asked me to wait for him in the parking lot when he returns from home. He had to race back to fetch his chemistry homework. "

"That boy will never change!" Monique gave Bast a warm smile. "But don't forget to ask about Monday."

"I won't." Bast stood up and left the table. "I'm glad we understand each other!" She said with a radiant smile. "See you later, Monique."

"By, Bast." Monique watched Bast pay and leave. She let her gaze linger on the hips of the cat girl, admiring the swing of her walk and the sway of her tail. "Oh yes, me definitely like!"

**(X)**

Ron and Bast entered the school and walked over to Ron's locker. Unfortunately for the blond Bonnie had switched hers with another student at the beginning of the term, making her and Ron locker neighbours. Ron was astonished to find quite the crowd standing around his locker. After he pushed through it he found Bonnie and Brick in the centre of attention. Bonnie was glaring daggers at the back of the quarterback, who desperately tried to pry her locker open. Unfortunately for him the door did not yield.

"You need to open the lock first." Ron said to them, his statement reinforced by the wisdom of years of practise.

Bonnie glared at him: "Of course I know that, looser, but the door won't open."

Ron opened his own locker and stowed away his books, while Bonnie cursed Brick for being such a wimp. Ron finally had mercy with the blond football player. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, like you could succeed where I fail!" Brick sneered, but stepped back nonetheless.

Ron looked closely at the door, inspecting it. "No wonder you can't open it. You've been screwed!"

"WHAT?" screeched the brunette cheerleader, while the hallway erupted in snickers and giggles. Bonnie looked like she was going to explode.

Ron, realising what he just said, stuttered an apology, while he blushed deep crimson. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he turned back to his own locker and fumbled for his notebooks, only to drop them on the floor. His rushed attempt to pick them up ended when he banged his head under his open locker door. Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly he turned back to Bonnie. "Don't you see the tiny screws twisted into the edges of the door?" he said, indicating them.

"Who did that?" Bonnie demanded angrily, turning around searching for the guilty student in this unbelievable affair, to unleash the full force of her rage on him. Finding no suspect she turned around again. Her eyes narrowed on Ron.

"All right, people, get moving!" Luckily Mr. Barkin's voice saved Ron from a confrontation with the hothead and allowed him an easy retreat.

**(X)**

"You're in a good mood today." Kim said to Monique, while they walked away from the scene. They had watched Ron's good-hearted but goofy attempt to help and with relief Monique had seen the light smile playing on Kim's lips. Maybe this display of nowadays rare clumsiness showed Kim that Ron had indeed not changed that much.

"Yes, it has been a most wonderful morning so far." Monique said. They walked past Bast and Monique and the cat girl traded a secret look. And suddenly Monique knew exactly who had placed the screws on Bonnie's locker. The humorous and playful glint in the eyes of the girl she loved told her enough. 'Oh yes,' she thought. 'This is going to be an interesting school year.'

**(X)**

There, the next chapter is up. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys keep me working! The next chapters will take a while, my buddy goes abroad and I work for the summer. But sty with us, where no way near done yet!


	13. Chapter 13: Dodgeball and Detention

_Disclaimer_: Kim and her friends belong to Disney, the plot and Bast are mine, although I earned me some angry scratches for this statement. My favourite kitten sure has some sharp claws!

Author's Note: Oh boy, what a year 2006 was. I had absolutely no time for writing in summer and autumn and winter weren't really better. But this story will be finished! Now on with the show!

I got a lot of different opinions on my last chapter, which I believe is very good, because it shows how much you, my readers, think about my story. You and your entertainment are my reasons to write (beside the fact that all the words are swirling around in my head trying to get out). Your opinions don't go unnoticed, but in this point, concerning Bast's personal happiness, I have to stick to the plot. Please don't leave me about this, I promise it won't get dirty and other important things won't be forgotten.

Please enjoy this chapter and the next, where we take two more looks at school life and the relations developing between our heroes. But the action will return, so watch out!

**(X)**

**Chapter 13**: Dodge-Ball and Detention

Gymnasium, Middleton High, Middleton City

The girl's locker room was alive with gossip and chatter, while the girls of Monique's and Kim's classes were changing into their sports gear. The last two lessons on this Thursday afternoon were P.E. and as usual Mr. Barkin, Middleton High's vice principal, would lead the exercises.

The girls were busily discussing the locker incident from this morning; according to the rumours Mrs. Singer and Mr. Barkin hadn't been able to find the pupil responsible for it until now. They had talked with Mr. Smith, a retired policeman and Middleton High's nightly watchman. According to him, there had been "no breach of security" like Mr. Barkin had put it, so the staff and students believed the sabotage of Bonnie's locker to have happened yesterday afternoon, while the students had still been in the school and busy with extracurricular activities.

**(X)**

"Whoever did this will pay dearly!" ranted Bonnie from her side of the room, were she was standing with her usual entourage of girls, changing into her designer sport cloths. It had taken the janitor the entire first lesson to reopen Bonnie's locker, which was now heavily scratched around the edges. And of course Mr. Barkin hadn't allowed her to switch her locker again.

"You shouldn't be so angry. The one responsible will only be more satisfied if you continually explode." Tara said wisely. "You should know better than that. Just relax and be done with it." She had stayed with Bonnie most of the school day, to help keep her temper in check.

"Of course your right." the fuming brunette admitted through gritted teeth, while her eyes searched for the one person responsible, the one person capable of pulling something like this of. "But I'm sure I know who it was." she said with a raised voice. "Only somebody sneaky and devious could have done that, don't you agree, Kim? By the way, where have YOU been yesterday afternoon?"

Kim rolled her eyes annoyed. She was standing with Monique and some other girls from the squad on the other side of the lockers, but as usual Bonnie's voice could be heard across the whole room. Especially when Bonnie took great concern in not to be overheard. "Would you please stop boring us with your wild accusations, Bonnie." Kim snapped back. "You've been a target of a prank and not very good one at that. Vandalising school property makes Mr. Barkin always very angry and I'm sure he'll get the crook in no time. And whatever he does will be far scarier than everything you can do. Now please give us a break."

"Oh yeah, like somebody else could have pulled something like that of! Admit it Kim, only the 'Girl Who Can Do Anything' would be able to sabotage my locker while there are still students in school."

The room fell silent while the girls observed the newest confrontation between the two age long rivals. It would be the first big clash this school year, but before either of them could say anything Mr. Barkin's voice boomed through the closed door: "Get moving, ladies, we don't have all day. Report to the gym ASAP!"

"Saved by the bell, Kim." Bonnie sneered. She flipped her hair back and marched off, followed by her flunkies. The rest of the girls followed slowly behind.

**(X)**

Kim slammed her duffel back into her locker, closing the door with a bang. "That Bonnie's so annoying." she said to Monique, who was standing next to her, waiting for Kim to finish changing. "Like I would do something to her stupid locker. That's so totally not my style! I'm not a bully."

"And besides you've been to cheer practise yesterday and after that we spent the rest of the afternoon at the mall."

"I don't think somebody could have done that while the school had still been crowded. You would have to be sneaky and silent like a cat to do that unnoticed …" Kim stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes lightening up with sudden understanding. "Of course. That freaky mutant did it. Bonnie's giving her a hard time and now she tries to get back at her. That tricky little…What?" Seeing Monique's angry glares Kim stopped. "What's the matter with you?"

"So you knew that she gets bullied around a lot and you didn't do anything?" Monique asked pointedly. "When I told you that might be the case, you pretended to know nothing of it. That's totally not you, Kim. She's Ron's little sister after all, you should help her."

"You know very well that I don't like her. And, between the two of us, concerning her Bonnie's right, for once in her life. She shouldn't attend this school; there is a nice place in a science institute for her waiting for her, right next to Gill…"

"You can be so incredible stubborn, Kim, that I don't know how you're ever going to make things up with Ron. I told you again and again to apologize but you didn't do it. And you know that his sister's in trouble and you don't help her. Sometimes I think you have no interest whatsoever in getting Ron back!" Monique briskly walked past Kim and out of the door.

"What's with her?" Kim wondered aloud, but finding no answer she followed her best friend into the gym.

**(X)**

"I choose Kevin." Bonnie said.

"Larry." Kim answered.

The crowd of students standing between Kim and Bonnie was now thinned down to three people, namely Ron, Bast and a gangly young man by the name of Oscar. They had started the lesson with the usual lap running and some stretching, then Mr. Barkin had announced today's exercises, first they would play a game of dodge ball and after that they would do some box jumping, with the teacher giving assistance. As usual Mr. Barkin demanded the best of his pupils, they would jump across the length of the box, a though exercise for the not so sportive part of the class.

Said teacher was watching from the sidelines while the announced team captains Kim and Bonnie chose their teams. Kim had won the coin toss, thereby winning the first choice and the first ball. She had immediately chosen Monique, while Bonnie's first selection had been Tara.

Bonnie looked at the three remaining pupils and wrinkled her brow in disgust. She didn't like any one of them, but she had to admit that out of this three Ron was the lesser evil. "Ron." she said finally, after a few seconds and with a voice showing her dislike.

Kim immediately chose Oscar, leaving Bonnie with Bast. "Mr. Barkin, I don't want her in my team. Can't she wait on the bleachers or go to Kim or something like that?"

"Rockwaller, don't be ridiculous. The girl will be in your team, so stop complaining." Mr. Barkin watched the scene with narrowed eyes, a hint of impatience in the voice. "We lost enough time already, so get moving. And Stoppable, loose the gloves." he said to Bast, indicating the fingerless glove she still was wearing.

"Mr. Barkin, Sir, I would rather like to keep them on." Bast's look shifted to Mindy, who stood aside Bonnie with a cruel smile. "My fur is rather messy at the moment and I would like to…"

"Stoppable, stop wasting my time and do as you're told. You've got 30 seconds. Everybody else take up your positions." The crowd reacted immediately, the two newly built teams moved to their respective positions on the field.

**(X)**

Bast was fuming. She ripped the gloves from her hands, uncovering the back of her left hand and the ugly patch of shaved skin upon it. The fur, which had been shaved off last week hadn't grown back until now, instead of the usual grey, wonderful soft pelt pale bluish skin could be seen.

"Mr. Barkin's so unfair!" she whispered to the empty room. "It would hurt nobody if I let them on."

"Stoppable, move it!" Mr Barkin called for her from the hall.

"I better do what he says." she muttered. "I don't like him."

**(X)**

"The game is on!" Mr. Barkin called, blowing his whistle. "Possible, first ball! The losing team clears the hall after practise!"

The vice-principal threw the ball to Kim, who caught it easily and immediately threw it at Bonnie. The brunette, standing with the back to Kim and still advising her team not to loose under any circumstances, was hit in the shoulder. The ball rebounded into Kim's hands.

"Rockwaller, you're out. Get of the field."

"But Mr. Barkin, I wasn't ready…"

"Rockwaller, no arguments! You lost, get of the field. Possible, nice throw, good surprise manoeuvre. Now continue."

Kim gave the fuming brunette a satisfied smile, while her team swarmed out behind her. Bonnie stomped off the field, sitting down on a bench on the side. Her team scattered, running around to avoid being shot. Only Ron and Bast stood calm, carefully observing what Kim would do with the ball.

(X)

Kim watched Ron and Bast, searching for a sign of catching them off guard. But they didn't even flinch, although their team-mates were running around them like a bunch of panic-stricken chickens. 'Now lets see what she's got!' Kim thought. She moved to left and threw the ball at Bast, but the cat girl evaded with a grace Kim envied a little.

Bast sidestepped Kim's throw and easily caught the ball and immediately threw back, but was only hitting empty air, for Kim sidestepped. The ball hit another student, who went to the bleachers.

(X)

The game speeded up and more and more students found themselves watching with anticipation who was going to win. What had started as a rather normal P.E. lesson was turning into a showdown between Kim and Bast, who tried their best to shoot each other out. Taking no other interest they smashed the ball back and forth, most times catching their opponents throw with ease. Sometimes it was really close, but Kim's incredible agility and Bast's superior cat reflexes saved them again and again.

Ron on the other hand was hit in the back when he stopped for a few seconds to help another girl standing up. He went to the bleachers, shortly followed by Tara and Monique, both victims of Kim's and Bast's personal dodge ball war.

(X)

Kim caught the ball of another student from the opposing team in midair, right before it was about to hit one of the last players on her own team. She turned around and with the force of movement behind her threw the ball hard towards the cat girl. Bast saw the ball come and cart wheeled out of the way, leaving the second last member of her team wide open to be hit. He had hoped to be shielded by her, but now she was gone in a blink of an eye. The ball hit him square in the chest and smashed him down.

"Ladies, this takes to long, we still have to do the box jumping." Mr. Barkin said and stepped in between the teams. "Boys, get off the field. Possible, Stoppable, each of you gets a ball, so bring this game to a close." While the remaining three boys from both sides readily left for the bleachers Mr. Barkin took two balls up and passed them to the girls. "Now get it on!"

(X)

For several seconds nothing happened, but then Kim moved forward like lightning, throwing her ball toward the right side of Bast's body, only to jump to the left herself and to pick up the discarded ball, which had rebounded from its last victim and came to stop just inside her side of the field.

Bast evaded to the left, away from the ball, but then saw Kim picking up and throwing her second ball in a fluid motion, right into the direction of her movement. She tried to stop her motion and to throw herself back, but this time even her cat reflexes weren't fast enough to completely change directions in a fraction of a second. 'Only two options: let myself fall down and thereby passing under the throw or catching it out of the movement.'

Bast saw the ball coming, like in slow motion, extended her hands, braced herself and … caught the ball. But her momentum was too great, she tripped and the force of the throw threw her backwards. She swirled her body around and unrolled, the ball securely in her arms. With a swift movement she came back on her feet, showing a wide grin and presented the ball: "Nice try, but I got it! Now it's my turn!"

"Stoppable, you loose!" Mr. Barkin suddenly yelled from the sidelines. Bast lost her smile and turned toward the vice-principle, who came towards her.

"I caught the ball, didn't I? So I'm not out", she said, looking around and searching for support from her fellow students, but only Ron came to her side.

"She's right, Mr. Barkin, Kim didn't hit her", Ron said, while he laid his arm on Bast's shoulders to give her some comfort.

"Stoppable, you stay out of this!" Mr Barkin snarled at Ron, before he turned his attention back to Bast. "Did that ball touch your body while you where pulling your little stunt?" Mr. Barkin asked dangerously and with a rage-twisted face. Ron and the other students looked at the vice-principal astonished, never before they had seen the teacher showing so much negative emotion towards a student, not even the bullies.

"I had to pull it close, because I had to unroll", Bast answered truthfully. "But I had caught it before, she did not hit me!"

"It was her ball, you pulled it against your body, deliberately or not, that means your out", Mr. Barkin snarled, looming over the Bast, his massive built an impressive and intimidating sight. Then he straightened himself and turned towards Bonnie. "Rockwaller, your team lost, you will clean the hall after practise. Now get on with the lesson and get the boxes out."

Bast looked after Mr. Barkin, who left them behind to supervise the assembly of the box exercise. She threw the ball down, while she was on the verge of tears. This was so unfair!

She turned around and wanted to go to the side to regain her composure, but her path was blocked by a fuming Bonnie: "Well done, freak, now I'll be late for my date with Brick. Thank you very much!"

With that she pushed Bast back hardly, but before Bast could say anything the voice of Mr. Barkin boomed through the hall: "Stoppable, stop being a problem and come over her, this boxes don't assemble themselves!"

(X)

The students assembled the box jumping exercise rather quickly. Mr. Barkin proceeded to explain the exercise and urged his students to use their flat hands as a support during the jump, to reduce the threat of injury to the fingers or hand joints.

"Alright, people, listen up!" Mr. Barkin said finally. "First to jump will be Possible, followed my Rockwaller. Pay attention to their techniques!"

Kim started in a low walk, then speed up and hit the springboard right in the centre. She threw her arms forward, supporting herself with her hands and used the swing of her jump to lift herself across the length of the box. She cleared the box and came to a graceful landing on the mat behind it. The class cheered. Bonnie followed behind and did equally well.

"Alright, you saw how I expect you all to do it. Now get into line and start jumping, I will give support when needed!" Mr. Barkin said and positioned himself on the right, so he could give support to the not so sportive students.

(X)

The next students following Kim and Bonnie did not so well, Mr. Barkin had to support them. Ron was a surprise for the class; he easily jumped across the box and landed perfectly, something he had never achieved once before. Monique needed some help, while Tara and the other cheerleaders performed with more or less perfection and grace.

Bast was among the last students. Like the others before her she started slow, then speed up and jumped forceful onto the springboard. She threw her hands forward, used her knuckles to support herself and catapulted herself across the box, landing on all fours, just barely on the mat. 'Maybe I overdid with the swing', she thought, 'but I made it across easily!' She turned towards her brother and gave him a thumb-up and a big grin.

"Stoppable, what do you think you're doing?" barked Mr. Barkin from his position beside the box. Bast's smile faded. "You used your knuckles and your fists, but you are supposed to use your flat hands. All other students before you did right, but you must show off, mustn't you? Do it again!"

Bast walked over to him with a nervous smile: "Mr. Barkin, please, I can explain…" Mr. Barkin didn't even let her finish: "Stoppable, no arguments. Do as you're told!"

(x)

Ron could see from his position among the other students that Bast was about to argue with Mr. Barkin. When Bast looked into his direction for support, he shook his head 'no' and gave her some quick hand signs: _Let him see for himself._ He knew exactly why Bast had used her fists, but he knew from experience that Mr. Barkin would not be accessible for arguments while in this moot.

(X)

Seeing Ron's opinion Bast shrugged: "Ok, Mr. Barkin, if you say so." She returned to the start and repeated her jump.

The springboard catapulted her into the air, the cat girl threw her arms forward and used her flat hands where she before used her fists. Several things happened almost simultaneous: There was a loud ripping sound, and parts of the leather bound filling of the box popped into view. Bast seemed to loose momentum and barely made it across the edge of the box, unrolling on the mat in an ungraceful heap.

The class snickered, while Ron hold his breath and rushed over to the mat to check on his sister. By the time he was there Bast had picked herself up. She was unhurt.

Next to Kim Monique exhaled relieved. Luckily Kim didn't catch it; she was too absorbed by the events happening by the mat.

(X)

"Stoppable, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Barkin snapped indicating eight long and deep gashes in the leather hide of the uppermost box part.

"I tried to tell you." Bast answered calmly. "I used my fists because I have a special pressure point in the palm of my hands. When somebody or something touches me there I flex my claws. I can't help it. They hooked into the leather, ripped it open and slowed me down to the point I barely made it across."

"And although you knew that you jumped." Mr. Barkin ranted. "There by damaging valuable school property and expensive training equipment!"

"But you ordered me to jump; you wouldn't even listen to my explanations!" Bast said. She tried her best to stay calm, but she could feel her cat temper boil. She would not back down and take the responsibility for an event that was not her mistake!

Ignoring her Mr. Barkin roughly gripped one of Basts hands and pressed her palm with his thump. Her claws immediately unfolded themselves from their skin pockets. The teacher inspected them, holding Bast's hand to his face.

"That's not very comfortable for me, Sir. Would you please let go off my hand!" Bast hissed, her tail puffing up.

Catching her tone Mr. Barkin let go of her hand and took his usual posture, a military pose invented to scare everybody he focused his attention on. "Be careful of your tongue, Stoppable, or you mind find yourself in detention. As for you claws, you will have them pulled by a vet. I will not allow you to run around the school with these dangerous things on your hands!"

"I will certainly not do that!" Bast answered angrily. "My claws are what I have for fingernails; I will not have them pulled out. At least not before every other girl in school has her fingernails pulled too!"

"Stoppable, don't be ridiculous, you're the only one concerned in this matter." The retired soldier barked, his voice loud enough to be heard across the entire gym. "After all, you're the only aberration attending this school!" Mr. Barkin loomed intimidating over Bast, their faces only inches apart.

The class behind fell silent, so silent one could have heard a pin drop. Never before had even one of the students heard Mr. Barkin talking like that. Although he was a demanding, sometimes more than above board teacher, most students thought him to be one of the best teachers in the whole school. They gasped in shock at this truly strange behaviour towards the cat girl.

"Mr. Barkin, this goes to far!" Ron said, trying to get the attention of the teacher away from his sister.

"It's ok, Ron. I can handle this." Bast gave him a brave smile, and then turned her attention back to the teacher, who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. A vein in his brow was pounding. "Well, Mr. Barkin, I did what you told me to do. But as I can see now, you're not only a common jerk like all the other kids that bully me around, you are although a coward that needs to blame others for his mistakes!"

(X)

Ron had seen this coming, but had been unable to prevent it. He had noticed the change in Bast, the change in her confidence that had come literally overnight, but something like this even he hadn't expected. He prepared for the detonation he was sure would come within the minute.

(X)

Kim could not believe her ears. She shook her head, rewound the last seconds and tried to comprehend what had happened, but the words did not change. 'She stares Mr. Barkin down? Throw's that into his face?' Kim reluctantly changed one of her prejudices about Ron's freak sister. 'I must admit, she seemed to have found confidence about herself. Boy, that kind of talk sure needs some guts!'

(X)

Monique had quite similar thoughts as Kim and Ron. She too was surprised by Bast's display of self-confidence. All the queen of the mill had heard until today was that the cat girl was an easy push around. 'What a girl!" she thought.

(X)

But of all persons in the gym Mr. Barkin was the one who was most unbelieving. Never before, not in his military career or his time as a teacher had somebody spoken to him like that. He straightened himself and folded his hands behind his back. "That is quite an opinion you have there, Stoppable." he said. On the inside he himself wondered how he managed to stay so calm. "You just got yourself two weeks of detention, plus a ton of extra homework and a special paper at least 12 pages strong. And of course I'll have a conversation with your mother. Now get out of my sight."

Bast nodded, then turned on the spot and walked to the locker room. She did not rush; she did not bow her head or lean forward in defeat. She walked gracefully away, took her things from her locker and left the gym, without even talking another glance in the direction of Mr. Barkin.

She made an exit all other students envied in its greatness.

(X)

As soon as Bast was gone Mr. Barkin called the class to order. He dismissed the students, half an hour early and left the gym for his office. He had a call to make.

(X)

Bast opened the door to detention hall and walked in. She had taken a detour through the girl's rest room and changed into her usual clothes. She slipped into on of the chairs, noticing the three other kids in the room. "Hello. I'm Bast."

"You're the cat chick." a young black boy with an afro said.

Bast bristled. "Yes. I'm the cat chick. Do you have a problem with that?" she barked.

"Chill, lass, Vinnie didn't mean to be rude." a very big boy with the massive built of a professional catcher said from the back of the class. He had a deeper voice than even Mr. Barkin. "And by the way, I'm Big Mike."

"Yeah, everything's cool here!" the third boy emphasized, a skinny young man with a blond pony tail. "I'm Junior, and we three are the Detention Boys."

"The Detention Boys?" Bast asked.

"Yeah, we're a rock band." Jnuior told her exited. "We meet here, right in this room, first day of junior high, and after that almost every other day and became friends!"

"You tell me that you have detention every second day?" Bast asked unbelieving

"Well, yes. You get a lot of time thinking in here, plus help with your homework. I scrapped a B last term in math because Mr. Barkin explained it to me in here again." Big Mike rumbled. "Besides that, we just can't help it. Someone of us always screws up and since we're a band, we stick together."

"And we can write our songs in here, too. When Mrs. Sudor is in responsibility of detention we can normally ask her about lyrics or themes for our music."

"But we haven't got any gigs jet." Vinnie said. "We're still looking for another guitar player and a singer for second vocals."

"Well, good luck with that." Bast said honestly.

"And Big Mike's right, I really didn't mean to be rude." Vinnie apologised again. "Hey, I think you're really cool. You're look like the greatest heroine ever to be created by the greatest heroes of all American history!"

"And who could that be?" Bast asked with a frown like bristle.

Vinnie carefully pulled out a comic wrapped up in plastic wrap from his school bag. He handed it to Bast. "This is a first edition of Sheila of the Leopard People. It's my holy grail!"

"So you think I'm cool because I'm a cat chick like your favourite heroine from a comic?" Bast asked with a smile, while taking a look at the comic.

Junior looked at her astonished: "Well, I couldn't think of a better reason!"

"Me too." said Big Mike.

"And the greatest heroes of all American history are…?" asked Bast curiously.

"Comic artists, of course! They give us, the youth of this great country, fantastic entertainment, a wonderful hobby and of course people to look up to! They invented those shining examples of goodness we all should thrive to live up to!" Vinnie started to preach, but he was interrupted by Miss Sudor rushing into the room.

"Sorry for the delay, but Mr. Barkin just filled me in about today's detentions. Bast, I must say I'm very disappointed by you talking to a teacher like that."

"I've just called him a jerk and a coward, nothing to go ballistic about."

"Bast, don't make me give you detention for misbehaviour in detention." Miss Sudor said with a frown. "That's no way of behaviour towards a teacher and you know it."

"Sorry, Miss Sudor."

"And you boys shouldn't admire her for that!" Miss Sudor continued, when she noticed the way the three boys were looking at the cat girl. "Now please, start with your work."

"A good looking one of a kind girl with an attitude, definitely Rock'n Roll potential!" Big Mike said into the quiet room, earning enthusiastic nods from his friends, while Bast stared at him unbelieving but with a smile.

"This is going to be long hour." Miss Sudor sighted.

(X)

"Our insurance will take care of the damage, the point I'm trying to make is that I can't allow your daughter to behave like that." Mr. Barkin said for the tenth time in the last thirty minutes.

On the opposite side of his desk Mrs. Stoppable nodded again. "I understand, Mr. Barkin, and I agree with you. You can be assured that I'll have a long talk with Bast about this matter. You can expect her to apologise to you first thing tomorrow morning. But now I really have to go and pick her up after detention."

"Of course." Mr. Barkin said and led her to the door of his office, where they shock hands and said good-bye.

"One last thing, Mr. Barkin." Martha said, before the teacher closed the door to his office. "My son keeps me informed about the things happening during his missions with Kim. I know what happened in Camp Wannaweep the last time he was there and I would be very upset to find out that you treat my daughter different from other students because of a mutation that was forced on her by her biological father. My daughter is not Gill."

This said she left an astonished Mr. Barkin behind and vanished around the corner.

(X)

Thank you for reading my story and I'm looking forward to see you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: TryOuts and Monkey Ninjas

_Disclaimer_: Kim and her friends belong to Disney, but I don't know who Disney belongs to. The plot and Bast are mine.

(X)

**Chapter 14**: Try-Outs and Monkey Ninjas

Administration Wing, Middleton High, Middleton City

Bast knocked on the door of vice principal Barkin's office. She waited a moment before she entered the room. To her surprise Mr. Barkin wasn't alone; Principal Singer was in the room as well.

She took a short glance around and wasn't surprised that the office was furnished spartanly, only a desk with two 'sinner' chairs and a file cabinet. The walls were decorated with pictures, showing Mr. Barkin at various military activities. The only thing slightly out of place was the picture she had already seen in Mrs. Singer's office, the one showing a young sergeant Barkin and a good looking hippie girl.

"Good morning, Ms. Singer, good morning Mr. Barkin." she said.

The addressed teacher turned around from the window, hands folded behind his back. "Morning, Stoppable." he greeted her in his usual harsh voice.

Bast closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and focused on the task ahead. The events of the day before flashed briefly through her mind.

(X)

She had an intense talk with her mother yesterday evening about what had happened at P.E. class. Bast had given a rather livid account, and then had started to apologize, but she had been rather surprised when her mother agreed with her. Mr. Barkins behavior was wrong, no doubt, but Mom had made it clear that she expected Bast to at least respect the position of Mr. Barkin as vice principal, if she couldn't respect him as a person.

And Mrs. Stoppable had made clear that she knew of the difficulties Bast was having at school, but she had said nothing because Bast hadn't told her anything. "I know that you want to come through this alone, for you said nothing about it", Mom had said, "but I want you to know that Dad and I are here for you if you need us. You don't need to do this alone, honey, we'll help you if you let us help." The most surprising thing in this conversation had been mom's answer to Bast's question how she knew about her problems: "Why do children sometimes think their parents are thoughtless dopes too stupid to understand those they love?"

And right after that sentence she had sort of grounded her for two weeks. Training was allowed, but no Bueno Nacho or other fun activities. Which of course included her sleepover at Monique's; she still had to break this news to the ebon skinned beauty.

(X)

Seeing that she had Mr. Barkin's undivided attention Bast started. "Sir, I am very sorry about the things I said to you yesterday. I shouldn't have talked to you in that way and I sincerely apologize for my behavior."

"I see that you can take responsibility for your actions, Stoppable." Mr. Barkin said, straightening his already impressive shoulders.

"However, I must say that I am not thrilled by the way you are treating me!" she said in a calm, yet strong voice. "I have done nothing but try to fit in since my first day here. But no more! I am what I am and if my fellow students don't want to know me because of it it's their loss, not mine. The same counts for my teachers as well."

Bast knew that she was taking a risk here, Mr. Barkin could easily blow up on her again for her challenge, for she knew he had to take it as a personal offend. But her cat side wouldn't let her back down anymore.

"Well, Stoppable, I gave this matter a bit of thought as well." Mr. Barkin gave the principal an annoyed side-glance. Mr. Singer was clearly trying to keep a grin from her face. "There may be the possibility that I may have treated you a tad different to other students. But I can assure you, and I expect you to relate this to your mother as well, that, if something like that has indeed occurred, it will not happen again. And you'll still be serving detention, but I'll drop the extra homework and the paper."

Bast nodded. 'Wow, he must really have forced himself to say that.' "Thank you, Sir."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Sir."

"You're dismissed, Stoppable." Mr. Barkin said, nodding towards the door.

Bast flashed him a dazzling smile, turned on the spot and left the office.

(X)

"She has a beautiful smile." Samantha, Mrs. Singer, said walking over to Mr. Barkin. He shrugged, uncomfortable with these touchy-feely matters. "Now, was that so hard? Being a tad nice to her?"

"I'm not going soft." James grumbled. "But her mother was right, I let my prejudices get in the way. That's unprofessional."

Samantha sighted. They had a fight yesterday about the matter and it had taken a great amount of persuasion to get him to admit that he was indeed not completely over the "Gill incident". She laid her arms around him.

"Now, what are you up to?" he asked curiously.

"I'm about to violate the school's PDA policy." Samantha grinned and planted a big smooch on her man.

(X)

The cat girl sat on the bleachers in the swim hall, waiting for the try-outs for the new swim team to begin. Below Bast sat the entire cheer squad, Bonnie had dragged them over from the gym to watch her latest crush perform. As usual she was surrounded by her flunkies, but Tara sat more on the side with Kim and Monique. Bast knew that Kim was in an awful mood, because of Bonnie's antics she had to postpone the training and the cheer squad try-outs.

Now Bast waited for Ron to show up, while Rufus kept her company. The little guy had denied accompanying Kim; instead he had climbed up on her shoulder and happily cuddled her neck.

(X)

Kim, Tara and Monique sat together, quietly talking with Wade on the Kimmunicator. On Kim's request he had written a simple animation program, which allowed Kim to see the routine she had given out for the try-outs. Now, while Wade checked the performance of the program Kim and Tara discussed the individual figures and how to access them. Monique didn't understand half of the things they were saying; instead she passed the time by occasionally stealing glances at Bast.

Suddenly voices and laughter filled the hall, a group of ten to fifteen boys strolled out of the locker rooms into the hall, where coach Martin was already awaiting them. Bonnie and her girls called out for one boy or another, earning waves from their crush of choice.

(X)

Kim was fast getting annoyed by this, in her opinion none of this so called hotties could compare to her boy friend. Well, boyfriend to be, at least if Ron ever survived their crappy time apart, there were moments Kim was about to get medieval on him for not listening to her, especially when she saw him being with Bast.

Kim not only had natural red hair, but she also got the literally temper one always ties with that color. Out there in the world and in several high security prisons were a couple of big-league villains who would fiercely agree to this, if anybody would ask them.

On the other hand Kim was really moved about Ron standing up for somebody he was so fond of. Of course she could never tell him, at least not as long she was giving him the ice-queen treatment. She truly hoped that Ron would come to his senses soon and they could get back together. She missed him.

(X)

Kim was startled out of her thoughts by a purring shout of encouragement: "I'm crossing my fingers for you, bro, go and knock 'em dead!" followed by similar call in familiar rodent chatter. She looked up and followed Bast's look and saw Ron stepping out of the locker room.

Her mouth dropped. She hadn't known that he wanted to give the swim team a try, and she wasn't prepared for the sight in front of her.

That was not the slim boy she had known for so many years, it was a young man and a good looking one at that. He had just dowsed himself, how convenient of him, and in the golden September sunlight streaming in through the big windows he looked like a statue of an ancient Greek athlete come alive.

Kim looked him over, took in his appearance from top to bottom and back: the same messy blond hair, the cute face, the freckles, the ears and his goofy smile. His shoulders, broader than they used to be, well defined arms and chest, a slight six-pack and small hips, trained legs. And those swimming pants he was wearing were definitely working for him, too. He gave Bast a wave and when he walked over to where the coach was standing Kim found herself staring at his firm behind.

(X)

Monique and Tara both noticed the way Kim was starring at Ron and giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Wade and Monique took the Kimmunicator from Kim's limp hands and filled the boy genius in. "I've got something that's totally fitting the situation!" he grinned.

(X)

Kim was mesmerized by the sight of Ron, when suddenly music filled her head. It wasn't her kind of music, but it matched the moment perfectly.

…_Nice smile looks to kill, straight talk sex appeal, one touch gives me chills, and we ain't even close yet… _

_…Roughneck all around, ain't been all over town, Show me how you get down, 'coz we ain't even close yet…_

'He's walking with total confidence… and with a nice move to the hips… why didn't I see that before? Why didn't allow me to see that before?'

…_Hot stuff head to toe, where you go no one knows, cute smile planted on, and we ain't even close yet…_

…_Solid as a rock, how many ways can you hit the spot, show me what you got, coz we ain't even close yet…_

"Kim!"

…_You got me feeling and you got me feeling weak, listen as I speak coz I'm careful as I creep…_

…_You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep, not watching you move and you hypnotize me…_

"KIM!"

…_You got me trembling like 'ur little baby girl, you're so special you're like diamonds and pearls…_

…_You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl, you're my number one baby and you've come to rock my world…_

"KIMBERLY ANNE!"

…_Your dangerous, just scared of the way you move, so scandalous…_

…_Its all about the two of us, a one night stand just ain't enough…_

"What!?!" Kim snapped at Monique, whipping her head around. Her best friend was grinning at her from ear to ear.

"You might want to stop staring and to switch off the music. You know, before Bonnie notices anything, pieces together what she's been missing and tries to ruin your relationship with Ron way before it started." Monique smiled. "You should really wait to deal with her when you actually have Ronshine in your life to drown her out."

Kim, beet red from being caught red-handed, gave her friends a nervous smile, and then quickly checked around if somebody else had caught her staring. "You won't tell, wont you…"

"Of course not." Tara said. "And just to be straight with you, I think you to would be great together!"

"And we'll have a talk about this later, Wade!" Kim snapped tweaked at her computer engineer, who had stopped the music and quickly waved her good bye.

Kim returned her attention to the try-outs and was a couple of minutes later surprised and very proud that her Ron scored a place on the new team.

(X)

"She has done an outstanding performance, Bonnie. You've to admit it." Tara said.

Bonnie snorted. "Please, she's fifty percent cat. Cats always land on their feet, so it's "no big" that she landed on her paws after that fourth cartwheel."

"Bonnie, your being unfair. The last person who did that well in a try-out was Kim herself. Now she's head cheerleader." Tara said. But a second later she recognized her mistake, Bonnie narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Well, well, well. And you know exactly where this glorious decision took us."

"Yes, I know. To the state finals." Tara said quietly, knowing that argument wouldn't score either.

"Look, Tara, old history isn't going to help with this decision." Kim said. The three of them were sitting on the bleachers in the gym, trying to come up with a decision which of the girls in the cheer squad try-out would score the open spot and which one was going onto the substitute's bench.

"Tara, I know that you count her among your friends. I seriously don't know why, she's a freak." Bonnie said, raising her hands in a stopping motion to prevent the blond from interrupting her. "But we have to think about the whole picture here. We'll never bring the others to agree to our decision, and even if we do, there are parents who are concerned about her being in school. The decision of letting her join the squad could easily be the end of it. And I don't let me get started about contests and jury members." She threw a vivid pose: "This is not a pet fare; these are the state finals, so please tell me what that cat is doing in your squad's uniform? Is she vaccinated?"

"You're being overly dramatic."

"She has a point there, Tara." Kim agreed. "We can't risk it. Maybe next year we can give it a try, when people are used to see her around."

"Kim, she's Ron's little sister." Tara said playing her last trump card.

"I know Tara, but we don't do nepotism here." Kim took a deep breath. "I say we take Lorain and put Hillary on the bank."

(X)

The squad agreed to the choice of the board with two abstentions. Ron and Bast left a few minutes later, silently walking side by side. Ron occasionally looked at his sister. Her ears were sagging and her tail hung low. Kim had said nothing bad about Bast when she announced the final decision, but it was obvious to all students present that the board had passed her by for the second best girl.

"You know, you shouldn't let this bug you. You were way better than any other girls in the try outs." Ron said. "It's just that they want to win and they think that you would give them disadvantage in contests. They shouldn't think that, you're beautiful."

"Thanks, Ron." Bast said, not really taking his bait. They had slammed a door in her face and she knew it.

"We could take a detour and grab some snacks on the way home." Ron said with a smile. Rufus, poking his head out of Ron's pants, nodded in approval.

"I'm grounded, bro. I'm not allowed to go to Bueno Nacho."

"I'll make to go orders and we'll eat in the park. You'll be nowhere near the branch, so Mom has no reason to go ballistic."

Bast flashed him a smile. "I would like that!"

(X)

To a casual observer it would seem the odd looking cat-human crossbred sitting alone on a bench in Middleton Park was mumbling and talking to herself.

But Bast wasn't talking to herself; she was sharing her thoughts and feelings about the try-outs with Afurida. The spirit, her guardian angel, never left her alone, always staying right beside her, her voice a comfortable whisper in Bast's thoughts.

"I should have seen it coming. Gosh, I knew it would happen and I still got my hopes high." sighted Bast.

"Yet you tried and gave your best effort. You might not have noticed, but Tara and Ron were very proud of your performance. And this girl, you know, Kim's friend, came in for a few minutes to watch you perform. She seemed to be very pleased with what she saw."

"Monique's been there?" Bast asked hopefully.

"Yes, she's been there. You're thinking about her a lot since yesterday." Afurida said with Bast knew was a big grin. She could feel that Afurida was pleased with her thinking of Monique and what she thought she might have seen in her eyes.

But suddenly Afurida's thought darkened, setting Bast on edge. "What's up?" she asked concerned.

"There is Mystical Monkey Master nearby, closing in on us."

"Must be Ron coming back from Bueno Nacho." Bast said.

"No, this feels different. More violent, darker, colder!" Afurida whispered in a harsh voice. "It feels evil."

Bast stood up from the bench, taking in her surroundings with her heightened senses. She heard muffled darting, the clanging of metal on metal, rustle from dry leaf being stepped upon. She sniffed the air, sorted out different flavours till she found was she was looking for. The smell of primates.

"It's Monkey Fist!" Bast hissed.

(X)

Lord Montgomery Fiske, or Monkey Fisk, as he was known by his fellow villains and his many enemies, stared from his hiding place at the girl sitting on the bench across the small clearing. He knew that Drakken had used cat DNA to improve her, jet he hadn't seen her until know.

Monkey Fist had contacted several of his usual sources and to his greatest satisfaction had found his daughter to be alive and in Middleton, a place he could easily infiltrate and leave with the price he was about to conquer. Sensing that his trusted monkey ninjas were in place he prepared to start the assault, when the girl stood up from the bench and clearly took an alerted all around view.

Then she called out. "I know that you are there, Monkey Fist! Stop hiding and show your face!"

(X)

There he was. Suddenly he stood between two trees, seemingly appearing out of thin air. Bast narrowed her eyes and took a good look; he was a tall, slender man with hairy hand and feet and a noble, serious face and dark, evil eyes. Just like the photos Ron had shown her.

"I see that your senses are indeed better than any humans." He took a few steps forward, folding his hands behind his back. "But I am rude, I should introduce myself properly … Greetings, Jessica, I am Lord Montgomery Fiske, your father."

Bast growled. "I don't know who Jessica is, but I'm Bast Stoppable."

Monkey Fisk frowned. "You're Jessica Fiske, my daughter." His frown deepened when Bast moved away from him. "You must not be afraid of me, I mean you no harm."

"I know who you are. Monkey Fisk, arch villain, rogue archaeologist and the guy who had his daughter mutated and robbed of her childhood!" Bast snarled, her fur bristling. "And the guy who left his daughter behind to die in a fire!"

"There was no way I could have gotten to you in time, the hall was ablaze and the impostor stood in my way. But I knew that he would save you if I showed no concern for you live." His face twisted into a smug smile. "And it worked, didn't it. The buffoon saved you, Jessica; he couldn't leave you behind even when it meant to help somebody who is destined to be his enemy. He really is brave. And stupid."

"Don't you dare call him that!" Bast's anger flared, rage flowed through her body.

"I call him whatever I want." Monkey Fist retorted angrily. "No come, we must leave this city behind and you have many things to learn. But very soon we'll return and the impostor will perish."

"No! I won't go anywhere with you. And I'll not fight by your side." The cat girl screamed outraged, taking a battle stand. "I'm not one of your monkey ninjas. You have no right to command me!"

"Stop being stubborn, child, don't dare me. When required I will use force to secure what is mine." Fiske snarled, his hand flexing towards the quarter staff he carried on his back

"Then call the shots, Monkey Man, because Bast Stoppable will not give in to an enemy of her brother without a fight!"

Confusion flashed across Monkey Fist's face before it darkened. "Get Her!"

(X)

Ron was on his way back from Bueno Nacho with three paper bags, holding two grande sized naco combos and an extra big nacho portion for Rufus. He was chatting with Rufus when suddenly the Mystical Monkey Power inside him flared alive.

The blond stopped in his tracks. In Yamanochi he had gained a great amount of control about his powers and the force suddenly awaking without being called meant something was indeed wrong. He scanned his surroundings and pinpointed the direction where the force urged him to go.

Ron closed his eyes, forced his mind to calm and extended his senses. There was a strong feeling of corrupted power, evil and furious anger. "Monkey Fist!" He started to run.

(X)

Kim was just opening the door of her house when the Kimmunicator gave its trademark beeping. She pulled the device from her pocket and opened the line. A nervous Wade appeared on the screen. "What's the sitch, Wade!"

"It's Monkey Fist, he's in Middleton Park!"

"What?" Kim exclaimed. "Why didn't we know earlier?"

"Don't know; he must have sneaked in. I have 24-7 surveillance of the city but I just found out. Kim, Ron's heading towards the park!"

"I'm on my way!" Kim said, closing the line. A few seconds later she was speeding down the neighborhood on her bike, all thoughts about ice-queen treating Ron forgotten. Her partner needed her and backup was on the way.

(X)

Bast expected the monkey ninjas to attack, so it was no surprise they jumped at her from different sides. She dropped to the ground, letting the first two monkeys and the net they had between them pass by harmlessly. The monkeys sailed past and into a bush, neatly catching themselves and the plant in a helpless mess of tangled up net.

The cat girl came up and lunched herself into a roundhouse kick, sending two of the small primates sprawling. Bast aloud her momentum to carry her around, using the motion too land a spinning back fist on a third monkey who had tried to sneak up on her with a flying kick. With a panicked yelp the aerial ninja was swept from his kick and fell ungraceful down to the ground.

'Five down, seven to go.' Bast thought, while she watched the remaining animals slowly closing in on her. They circled her, chattering among them with unsure voices. When she saw their hesitation Bast smiled. She knew what made them nervous, she smelled like a predator. And, she assumed, a bit like Monkey Fist himself. The apes' instincts told them to run.

(X)

Monkey Fist stared at his trusted ninjas. They never disobeyed him before, but now they hesitated. "I told you to get her!" he snarled. The ninjas remained rooted to the spot.

(X)

Bast pounced. With an ear splitting, feral roar she attacked, scattering the ninjas before her. She smashed with her shoulder into an unprepared Monkey Fist, forcing him back and down. The cat girl unrolled behind him and came up in a fighting stance.

Monkey Fisk snapped up from the ground with a kippup, his face twisted with rage. "You dare to attack your father! It seems you need to learn obedience!"

He rushed in on Bast, throwing short, hart punches into her abdomen. She dodged, blocked and dodged again, not succeeding in avoiding all his punches, then moved in for an attack of her own. Her fast kick meet empty air, for Monkey Fist sidestepped and then brought her down with a foot swipe. Caught in the middle of her kick Bast hit the ground hard.

Monkey Fist stepped back and allowed the girl to stand up. "Well, you know how to take a punch." he observed when Bast shock off the effects of his hits and took up her battle stand. "It seems to me your stay at Yamanochi wasn't a total loss."

Bast growled at his words. "I'll show you that it wasn't a loss." She attacked. The cat girl threw some punches at his face, forcing his defenses up and followed with a strong punch to her father's midsection. But she didn't connect, in the quarter of the second she changed attack directions Monkey Fist gripped her wrist, forcing her hand to the side, making her miss.

He ripped her arm forward, bringing her out of balance and hit her two, three times hard in the face, before he pushed her back and executed a roundhouse kick to her face, followed by a kick to her chest that threw Bast back and down. The cat girl moaned and tasted blood. Her lip had been split.

"You're fast, Jessica, faster than any other fighter I have seen. But even your cat reflexes can not compare to the superior might of the Mystical Monkey Power. So give up and follow me home, kitten … not that you have a choice in this matter!" he added with a cruel smile.

"Don't listen to him, he's playing you!" Afurida whispered to Bast's rage clouded mind, but it was too late. With a roar Bast pounced again, ready to rip the smile from Monkey Fists smirking lips. But the simian man let himself drop onto his back and kicked her into the stomach, throwing her into a tree standing behind him. With a loud thump Bast went down unconscious.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I'll get my price after all." Monkey fist smiled, straitening his clothes. The next thing he knew was that he went down from a kick to the side of his face.

(X)

Monkey Fist stood up, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. The kick had been powerful and well placed. When his sight cleared he saw familiar figure standing between him and his daughter. "You!"

"Yeah, it's me; the Ronster is in da house!" Ron smiled coldly.

"My business today is not with you, so leave while you still can."

"I'll not let you take my sister." Ron declared.

"You can't be serious. And what's with this brother/sister nonsense?" Monkey Fist asked with growing anger.

"My parents adopted Bast, with official papers and everything. You have no claim on her whatsoever. And if you want her you must go through me first."

The simian man paled. "You stole her from me. YOU STOLE MY DAUGHTER! You turned her against me! You'll pay for this!"

"You had it coming your way, dude. She's not a weapon or a thing to be bargained. You left her behind, no deal with it." Ron said and took a battle stand, while Monkey Fist unsheathed the staff from his back and whirled it around him to get a feel for its weight. For once the villain seemed to be to enraged to even mock his oponend.

Ron eyed the staff cautiously, since he was holding no weapon. He knew he could summon the Lotus Blade, but decided against it. He was holding this little surprise for a later time. But in Yamanochi he had learned to take on armed opponents, so this was no big. And monkey Fist was hopefully too much caught up in his rage to fight effectly.

"Monkey Ninjas, attack!" the English lord screamed hatefully and launched himself forward.

(X)

Kim flew down the paths in Middleton Park, rapidly approaching the position of Ron, which was shown as a pulsing red dot on the screen of her Kimmunicator.

She flew around a group of trees and arrived at the scene. Ron and Monkey Fist were fighting, no holds barreled, and to her astonishment Ron was holding his ground against the staff armed villain. And she had to confess to herself that he was not only a good fighter, but was looking ferociously good doing it. After a second she finally could tear her gaze away from Ron and noticed Bast on the ground, unmoving, and several Monkey Ninjas trying o sneak up on him. On the side Rufus was battling three of the black clad primates on his own.

Kim tossed her bike aside and jumped right into the fray. "I've got your back, Ron!"

(X)

Ron smiled as he heard the familiar voice of his trusted partner calling out from him. Then there was a gust of wind and he heard several small bodies hitting the ground. He smiled at Monkey Fist, while he hold the quarter staff in an arm lock, refusing his enemy to yank the weapon free. "I suggest you should give up."

Monkey Fist snarled at Ron's word, trying to get his weapon out of the impostors hold. One again his attempt was useless. Suddenly sirens could be heard in the distance, rapidly coming closer.

Reluctantly Monkey Fist backed away from his opponent with a cruel smile. "A wise man once said: He, who knows when to run away, will live to fight another day. So I'll leave for know, but this is not over. This matter is far from settled." He threw something on the ground and vanished in a cloud of smoke. His voice remained behind for a moment, drifting eerily across the clearing. "Beware, impostor, this time it's personal. I will stop at nothing to get my daughter back. Watch out for those you love!"

(X)

Office Hubble turned and walked away from Kim and Ron, leaving Team Possible alone. They had made their statements about the incidents and now they were waiting for Bast. The cat girl sat on the bench, wearing an expression of furious anger on her beautiful face. The young officer charged with caring to her light wounds, mostly scratches from hitting the tree, and her split lip, was clearly frightened by her and applied as much gentleness as he could muster to his patient. Rufus was with her, trying to calm her down.

After a few moments of uneasy silence Kim and Ron's eyes met. "Pretty impressive how you held yourself against Monkey Fist." she said honestly.

"Yeah, thanks." he answered uneasily scratching the back of his head. "I took some lessons in Japan. You know, I wanted to be a better partner. More reliable, not a burden."

"Ron, you never were a burden." He eyed her suspiciously. "Ok, sometimes you do come in the way but when it matters your always there. I couldn't save the world without you."

"So we are still partners, right?" the blond asked hopefully.

"Of course we are." Kim answered and hugged Ron reassuringly. After a few seconds she released him, for she had been attempted to kiss him. And that would be very inappropriate right now, desirable, yes, but awkward given the fact that they just had their longest conversation for the last weeks.

Ron on the other hand wished the embrace never to end for it felt good and right, but was shocked of himself when he found himself revel in the scent of Kim's hair. Strawberry. He liked Strawberry a lot. Reluctantly he let her go.

The silence returned. Ron cleared his throat. "I have to take Bast home. Mom will have a fit when she hears that Bast refused to go to the hospital."

"Ron, I know this is not the best situation to say this, but this sitch shows that she's a danger to you and your parents." Seeing his eyes narrow she quickly continued. "Monkey Fist threatened your family; none of our enemies has done that before."

"Kim, she's part of my family now. Please don't let us get started again. And please, don't tell her about it. Bast has enough problems, Monkey Fist is mine."

"No Ron, it is our problem. We're a team, right?" Kim asked concerned.

"Of course." He started to walk away, but turned around again. "I have plans tonight, but maybe Sunday morning you could come over for brunch. You and Bast could start to get to know each other better."

"I'll come over. I miss your cooking skills." Kim said with a warm smile. 'But I miss spending time with you even more'

"See you then!" Ron waved her a good bye and went to the bench, rescuing the young police officer from the murderous glares Bast was giving him for leaving iodine stains on her fur.

(X)

"He played me big time." Bast fumed, while she paced across the dream oasis. "I totally lost it and he beat me."

"Indeed he did." Afurida agreed.

"You're not helping!" Bast muttered and glared daggers at the young Egyptian woman.

"Bast, you let your rage and anger control you, instead of taking command of your passion." Afurida walked over and gently forced Bast to stop mooching around. "But I'm proud of the way you used your cat side to scare away the monkeys."

"That lion's roar was pretty good, wasn't it?" Bast asked with a small smile.

"Yes, it was. But know we have to leave this behind. We have to continue with our training." Afurida summoned two swords and handed one to Bast. "Now, let's see how you're doing in armed combat."

(X)

Author's Note: The lyrics in this chapter are taken from "Scandalous" from Mis-Teeq. All rights are with her and her guys.


End file.
